Zona de Guerra
by Cliteraria
Summary: Já era a terceira vez que Bella tentava entrar para o exército americano; e era rejeitada novamente. Decidida a realizar seu sonho, ela está disposta a tudo para entrar no quartel. Já que não conseguia ser aceita como garota, por que não como um garoto? Mas as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que isso, que dizer, como ser uma garota disfarçada no meio de tantos caras? Ainda mais
1. Sentido, porque a casa caiu

— Algum problema, major? — Edward perguntou quando viu seu superior olhando para a fila onde os rapazes estavam. Ou onde _quase_ todos eram rapazes.

— Eu acredito que sim. E tem a ver com um de seus soldados. — O major James Barton disse e Edward empalideceu aos poucos.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Edward sabia que era estupidez, entendia que era o sonho dela, mas era muito arriscado, ele sempre deixou clara sua opinião a respeito. Era perigoso demais. Havia as noites de sexo que tinham juntos e aquilo realmente fazia valer a pena o risco, mas agora? Agora vendo o major estudando-a com os olhos em fenda? Respirou fundo, sinceramente, não sabia mais o que pensar daquilo tudo.

Bella estava prestes a cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro dele. Suas pernas gritavam "corra, sua louca, salve-se quem puder" e em sua mente era essa a imagem que ela tinha de si mesma, correndo como uma covarde. Mas uma parte de seu cérebro (uma parte que realmente era _bem_ louca, senhoras pernas), lhe ordenava que permanecesse ali, pois tudo estava sob controle... só que não, suas pernas diziam enquanto tremiam.

— Algum deles saiu da linha, major? — Perguntou tentando manter a firmeza na voz enquanto James caminhava em direção aos rapazes, medindo cada um deles, e parando em Bella.

— Eu diria que sim, capitão. Na verdade, acho que esse soldado nem viu que existia uma linha.

Jesus Cristo, é agora. Bella estava perdida, já era, game over, fim da maldita linha que ela não viu que existia.

— Acho que não entendi, major. — Edward respondeu e o James começou a chegar cada vez mais perto.

Por alguns momentos ela refletiu em como Edward estava sendo fofo se fingindo de inocente, mas James era conhecido por farejar mentiras de longe, então, é, Edward, você não foi tão brilhante dessa vez. Mas ela ainda continuava o achando um fofo.

— Mas acho que logo vai entender. Senhor Swan! — Ele vociferou fazendo Bella ficar ainda mais reta. Podia sentir o suor se acumulando em suas costas. Era agora. Ela seria pega e desmascarada na frente de todos. Podia sentir os olhares de Edward e Sam em cima dela, mas pensar nisso não a ajudaria em nada.

— Sim, senhor! — Disse batendo continência e pelo canto do olho pôde ver Edward engolir seco.

Ela seria pisoteada, humilhada, dilacerada! Ele tinha vontade de puxá-la pela mão, a deixando o mais longe possível do major.

— Um passo a frente. — Ele ordenou e mesmo com as pernas bambas ela obedeceu.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Ela estava corada e não precisava de mais coisas para se complicar.

— Seu nome, soldado. — Ele rugiu, fazendo os pelos de corpo se eriçarem.

— Beaufort Swan, senhor.

— Esse é mesmo seu nome soldado? — Ele voltou a perguntar e Bella percebeu que ele estava mais perto. Perto demais.

— Si-sim, senhor. — Respondeu tentando parecer firme, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

— Major... — Edward o chamou.

— Ainda não terminei, Cullen. — O major respondeu, fazendo Edward se calar e travar o maxilar.

O capitão odiava ser oprimido daquela maneira.

— Quero seu nome, soldado. Agora! — Ele sibilou estreitando os olhos negros na direção dela. — Ou isso vai acabar bem pior. — Ele sussurrou a última parte.

— Beaufort Swan, senhor. — Respondeu com mais firmeza, ainda insistindo na mentira. Ela estava completamente ferrada, mas não conseguia admitir a verdade. Admitir que era uma garota só complicaria mais as coisas. Para todo mundo.

— Isso poderia ter sido mais fácil. — Ele respondeu lhe dando as costas e ela relaxou. E foi um grande erro, por que seus problemas não tinham terminado. Ela estava fodida e sabia disso. — Todos os soldados! — Ele rugiu. — Sem camisa! Agora! — Ordenou e ela congelou.

Ele sabia do seu segredo e estava prestes a desmascará-la.

Rapidamente vi todos os soldados vestindo apenas as bermudas e os coturnos para todos os lados, enquanto ela continuava paralisada.

— Está surdo, Swan? — O major perguntou. Ele sabia que havia a pego. E ela ainda não conseguia mover nenhum músculo. Ele voltou para perto e Bella respirou com dificuldade. — Algum problema, _senhor_ Swan? — Perguntou frisando _bem_ o senhor.

— Na-não, senhor. — Respondeu tremendo.

— Major...

— Quieto, Cullen. — Disse erguendo apenas a mão no ar, em uma ordem clara para que ele se calasse. — E então, Swan? O que está esperando? — Ele perguntou e Bella respirou fundo. Não tinha escolha.

Segurou a barra da camisa, ainda tremendo. A mentira havia acabado e não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

— Swan... — Edward disse ainda sem acreditar que ela faria aquilo.

Sua mão ainda estava na barra da camisa e ela tremia já revelando sua barriga e o começo da bandagem quando ele gritou frustrado.

— Argh, pelo amor de Deus, Swan. Cubra-se. — O major disse se virando. — Você! — Rosnou se virando e apontando para Edward. — Há quanto tempo sabia disso?

— Major, eu não sei... — Edward tentou defender-se.

— Não sabe o que? Que o senhor Swan é na verdade senhorita Swan? — Perguntou sério fazendo todos rirem, pensando que era alguma piada e Edward e Bella tiveram a decência de abaixar a cabeça.

Mal sabiam como major James estava certo.

É. Bella realmente estava fodida.


	2. Sentido, porque eu fui rejeitada

— Sua entrada foi negada, senhorita Swan. — A mulher com os testes na mão disse a olhando com cara de descrença.

Essa era a pior parte. Tudo bem, ser rejeitada pela terceira vez também era uma merda, mas o olhar de _"o que você tem na cabeça para se alistar no exército?"_ , era sem dúvidas a pior parte.

— Você tem certeza? Pode olhar de novo? Às vezes se confundiu e...

— Isabella Swan, não é? — Ela perguntou a olhando por cima dos óculos.

— Sim, mas deve ter algum engano e...

— Engano nenhum. Sua inscrição foi negada. — Respondeu a interrompendo e Bella suspirou.

— Tudo bem então. — Disse pegando seus papéis e saindo de cabeça baixa. Mais uma tentativa frustrada.

— Não acredito que o Stanley passou nos exames. — Um moreno alto saiu se vangloriando com um amigo. Babacas.

— Nem eu. Você já viu como ele é magrelo? Parece uma garota...

— Uma garota fodidamente estranha. — Eles disseram saindo, enquanto riam.

Bella já tinha ouvido falar que os exames para os homens era menos rígidos, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Se ela tivesse nascido com outra coisa no meio das pernas, a essa hora ela já estaria onde tanto desejava. Mas seria uma merda, porque Bella não poderia ficar com caras. E ela gostava muito do sexo masculino para ter nascido como um.

— Você vai me transformar em um cara.

— O que? — Alice perguntou a olhando desconfiada.

— Você vai me transformar em um cara. — Disse novamente.

— Bella, se você está mudando de time, é melhor me dizer. Porque se for isso mesmo... Quer dizer, não tenho nada contra e super apoio, mas você me viu sem roupa outro dia.

— Alice!

— Eu não estou julgando.

— Eu não gosto de garotas!

— Tem certeza?

— Alice!

— O que? Você chega me pedindo para te transformar em um cara e não quer que eu pense nisso?

— Eu fui negada de novo. — Respondeu atirando seus papéis na mesa.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. Mas como virar um cara vai te ajudar?

— Muito simples. Os testes para os caras são menos rígido.

—Querida, eu sei que você quer muito isso. Mas qual é, Bella? Acha que ninguém ia saber a diferença?

—Você mesma já disse que eu pareço com um cara.

— Não. Eu disse que você se veste e se comporta com um cara.

— É a mesma coisa. — Respondeu se jogando no sofá com uma lata de refrigerante na mão e as pernas abertas.

Alice franziu o cenho ao olhar para a amiga, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

— Não é não. Você quer uma lista dos motivos que provam que eu estou certa? — Bella movimentou a mão livre no ar, incentivando que ela continuasse. — A começar pelo que você tem debaixo da sua blusa.

— Ah, qual é, Ali? Eles são tão pequenos. Eu consigo esconder.

— Meu Deus, Bella. Você está mesmo falando sério? Quer virar um garoto?

— Eu quero me alistar. Mas eles não me aceitam.

— Exatamente! E deve haver um motivo para isso. Por que insistir nessa loucura?

— Se recusassem expor seus quadros, você teria desistido? — Perguntou se sentando perto dela.

— Isso é mesmo importante para você, não é? — Perguntou a olhando.

— É meu sonho, Ali. Vou fazer isso com ou sem sua ajuda. Só que a chance de ser pega sem sua ajuda, é muito maior. — Disse e Alice revirou os olhos.

— Está bem! Conheço a pessoa certa para te transformar em um cara. — Ela respondeu a puxando pelo braço.

Entraram em um táxi e Alice ainda se recusava a lhe dizer onde estavam indo. Até que pararam em frente a um salão que Bella conhecia.

— Alice, o que estamos fazendo aqui? — Perguntou enquanto Alice a puxava.

— Te levando a pessoa certa. — Respondeu como se fosse obvio.

— Quem?

— Alec. Quem mais?

— Você está brincando comigo?

— O exame é daqui duas semanas, não é? — Bella assentiu. — Então por que eu brincaria?

— Alice, como Alec vai me ajudar a me transformar em um cara?

— Ele é um cara. — Disse ainda a puxando.

— Sim, um cara gay. — Respondeu sem acreditar que Alice falava sério.

— Isso é só um detalhe. — Retrucou.

— Um detalhe muito importante, eu acho.

Entraram no salão e logo foram recepcionadas:

— Querida! — Alec gritou lá de trás do balcão, enquanto corria na direção delas.

— Oi, Alec. Lembra da Bella? — Alice apresentou a amiga.

— É claro que eu lembro. Ela dormiu com um gatinho que eu estava de olho. — Respondeu a fuzilando com os olhos.

— Em minha defesa, — jogou as mãos para cima em forma de rendição — eu não sabia que o Mike era gay.

— Como não sabia? Era só olhar para ele.

— Você vai se sentir melhor se eu disser que o peguei na cama com outro cara?

— Mesmo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, vitorioso. — Sinto-me vingado. Agora podemos ser amigas. — Disse a puxando pelo braço.

— Alec, preciso da sua ajuda.

— Qual é a emergência? — Perguntou as inspecionando.

— Preciso que me transforme em um cara. — Bella disse pela terceira vez naquele dia. Não tinha como ficar mais estranho que isso.

— É difícil, mas não é impossível. — Alec disse a analisando.

— Não vai nem querer saber o porquê dessa loucura? — Alice perguntou rindo enquanto ele segurava uma mecha do cabelo de Bella.

Ela amava seu cabelo. Era a única coisa em si mesma que realmente cuidava. Era seu xodó.

— Ali, querida. Você está sendo indiscreta. — Ele sussurrou como se Bella não pudesse ouvi-lo. — Se a _Bellita_ quer mudar de time, quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa? —

Bella sabia que não tinha como ficar mais estranho, mas ela não poderia estar mais errada. Só podia ser brincadeira aquilo de acharem que ela estava mudando seu gosto sexual. Ela tinha que andar com uma placa dizendo que gostava de uma cobra? Céus! Que povo ignorante!

— Eu não estou mudando de time. — Praticamente gritou.

— Tudo bem. Então quero ouvir a história. — Respondeu apoiando o queixo nas mãos e piscando os olhos na direção dela.

Bella começou a contar sua história e sobre a terceira rejeição, e como os testes masculinos eram mais fáceis.

— Ok, isso vai ser difícil. O que você sabe sobre ser um cara? — Ele perguntou.

— Tanto quanto você! — Rosnou.

Já estava irritada por todos pensarem que não conseguiria entrar no exército, e ainda mais quando disseram que estava mudando de time. Só porque iria virar cara, não significava que agora ela gostasse de garotas. Ok, isso ficou estranho, mas ela entendia o que ela queria dizer e isso já bastava.

— Estamos irritadas hoje. — Alec disse jogando suas mãos para o alto em rendição.

— Bella, seja legal. Ele está nos ajudando.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe.

— Tudo bem, amore. Vamos lá. O que você sabe sobre ser um cara?

— Eu não sei. Eles sujam tudo, falam palavrão e andam como se tivesse alguma coisa enfiada no...

— Tudo bem! — Ele praticamente gritou. — Acho que você está andando com os caras errados. Levanta. — Ele pediu.

— Pra que? — Perguntou desconfiada e Alec revirou os olhos.

— Eu quero ver como você anda.

— Pra que?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! Só obedeça o homem. — Alice disse e Bella revirou os olhos, começando a andar.

— Não. Tem alguma coisa errada. Já sei! Não saia daqui. Eu já _vol-to_. — Cantarolou saindo. Depois de alguns minutos e muito barulho, Alec voltou segurando um _jeans_ largo. — Aqui. Vista. — Disse lhe entregando a calça.

— De quem são? — Perguntou intrigada.

— Do meu ex-namorado. Eu roubei antes dele ir embora.

— Ok, agora, você está brincando.

—Não. — Ele respondeu sério.

— Vista de uma vez, Bella. — Alice pediu sentando na poltrona. Bella revirou os olhos e vestiu a maldita calça.

— Comece a andar. — Ele pediu.

— Assim? — Perguntou enquanto caminhava.

— Você anda muito certinha. Parece uma garotinha.

— Ela _é_ uma garotinha. — Alice disse rindo da situação da amiga.

— Isso não vai funcionar assim. Vamos começar por coisas mais simples. — Alec sugeriu a olhando.

— Como o que?

— Seu cabelo. Você tem cabelos muito compridos. — Disse pegando em uma mexa, que ela rapidamente tirou de suas mãos.

— Cabelos grandes que uma peruca podem facilmente esconder.

— Sério, Bella? —Alice disse se levantando.

— O que? Elas podem. — Bella amava seu cabelo. Não queria corta-lo sob hipótese nenhuma.

— Você vai passar o dia todo com uma peruca? Enquanto corre e pula com todos aqueles homens sarados? E... E por que eu não me alistei mesmo, Ali? Imagina viver cercado daqueles corpinhos. — Ele disse sonhador.

— Foco, Alec! — Alice o chamou. — Mas ele tem razão, Bella. Você não pode ficar de peruca o tempo todo. Vai ter que escolher o que quer. Entrar no exército ou manter seu cabelo. — Ela disse fazendo Bella pensar.

Sempre sonhou em se alistar. E sempre amou seu cabelo. E agora tinha que escolher.

— Que merda! Pega logo essa tesoura, Alec. Antes que eu mude de idéia.


	3. Sentido, porque eu nunca desisto

— O que ele faz aqui, Bella? — Alice perguntou a fuzilando com os olhos.

— Eu o chamei. Você tem que admitir, Alice, nós precisamos de ajuda.

— Não a dele! — Gritou irritada.

— Bom te ver também, fadinha. — Beau sorriu mandando um beijo para Alice, o que a deixou ainda mais brava.

— Beaufort, se comporte. — Bella o advertiu.

— Ei. Não me chame assim, Isabella.

— Então não seja um imbecil.

— Eu não fiz nada. — Se defendeu.

— Não fez nada? — Alice perguntou inconformada.

— Você ainda está assim só por que eu não liguei para sua amiga?

— Ela ficou a semana toda esperando! — Vociferou.

— Eu disse que não queria nada sério. Além disso, ela tentou pegar minhas batatas. Beau não divide comida. — Ele disse apontando para si mesmo.

— Você não ligou para ela, porque ela pegou um pouco da sua comida? — Alice perguntou partindo para cima dele e Bella se colocou na frente dos dois.

— Não se mexe na comida de um Swan. — Bella disse.

— O que? Você está do lado dele? — Alice perguntou indignada

— É isso aí, priminha. — Vibrou, ganhando um olhar mortal das duas.

— Calado. — Disseram juntas e ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu só estou dizendo quê, nós não dividimos comida. — Bella tentou se explicar.

— Eram só batatas! — Alice gritou jogando as mãos para cima enquanto Alec assistia tudo com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, como se estivesse assistindo um capítulo de sua novela mexicana favorita.

— Errado, fadinha. Eram as minhas batatas. — Beau rebateu como se fosse normal.

— Vocês são doidos. E quando vai contar do seu plano brilhante, Bella? — Alice perguntou cruzando os braços.

— O plano aonde ela vai se passar por mim para entrar no exército? — Ele perguntou como se estivesse comentando a respeito do tempo.

— Ele sabe? — Ela perguntou chocada.

— Eu contei pelo telefone. Eu precisava de documentos e sempre fomos parecidos.

— Eu não sei quem devia se ofender mais com isso. — Alice disse olhando para eles. — Se a Bella por se parecer com um cara, o se você por se parecer com uma garota.

— Muito engraçado. — Ele respondeu bufando.

— Vocês querem parar com essa briga? — Bella pediu e olhou para Alec, como se esperasse que ele desse um jeito naquela bagunça.

— Então, Bella? Pronta para cortar? — Alec questionou finalmente, caminhando em direção a ela com a tesoura na mão.

— Você? Vai cortar o cabelo? — Beau perguntou chocado.

— Não comece. — O advertiu.

—Você! — Disse apontando para Bella. — A mesma garota que chorou por semanas sempre que se olhava no espelho, vai cortar o cabelo do tamanho do meu?

— Um corte de cabelo ruim, querida? — Alec perguntou curioso.

— Aquilo foi culpa sua. — Rosnou para Beua.

— Éramos crianças. — Tentou defender-se.

— Eu tinha 14 anos.

— E você se vingou lindamente, priminha — Disse emburrado.

— Oh, isso está bom. O que você fez, Bella? — Alice perguntou se divertindo com o sofrimento de Beau.

— Eu tinha 18 anos e ele 16. Meus tios haviam saído e me deixado como babá dele.

— Era uma companhia. — Defendeu-se

— Eu era sua babá. — Disse ignorando a cara feia que ele fazia. — Enfim, eu sabia que Beau ia se encontrar com uma garota na casa, então liguei para os meus tios e disse que ele não parecia estar bem. Já que estava _gemendo_ de dor.

— Oh, não. Você não fez. — Ela disse e Bella pôde ver Beau corar. Ninguém mexia com o seu cabelo e saia livre. Ninguém.

— Sim, eu fiz. Tia Esme é médica. Então quando chegou foi ver como ele estava. Vocês tinham que ver a cara dela quando o pegou com a garota. — Disse rindo alto e ouviu Beua bufar.

— Não foi engraçado. — Retrucou cruzando os braços.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com o cabelo de uma garota.

— Eu gostava da McKayla.

— Ela não tentou pegar sua comida? — Alice brincou com ele.

— Não. Ela não era um _Pitt Bull_. Ela conhecia os limites de uma refeição. — Respondeu fazendo Alice revirar os olhos.

— Qual o problema deles? — Alec sussurrou para Bella.

— Eu não sei. Tensão sexual reprimida? — Ela perguntou o fazendo rir.

— Eu ouvi você, Isabella! — Alice se virou, fazendo ela engolir seco.

— Vamos cortar o cabelo ou não, querida? — Ele perguntou e Bella olhou para a mecha do cabelo que segurava entre os dedos.

— Eu te amo, querido. Mas preciso fazer isso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. É só cabelo.

— Não. É o meu cabelo. E eu o adoro.

— Então vai desistir dessa idéia absurda? — Alice perguntou quase aliviada e Bella suspirou.

— Não, mas eu não quero ver. Só quando já estiver cortado.

— Eu prometo que vai ficar bom, amore. — Alec disse segurando a mão de Bella.

— É só cabelo! — Beau disse cansado daquele drama.

—Ei! Estamos tendo um momento de garotas aqui. — Alec a defendeu.

— Você nem é uma garota! — Beau retrucou cobrindo os olhos com as mãos e afundando na poltrona.

— Não ligue para ele, Alec. O importante é o que somos por dentro. — Alice disse consolando o amigo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Deus! Onde eu fui me meter? — Beau perguntou quase grunhindo.

— Chega! — Bella praticamente gritou. — Vamos acabar logo com isso. — Disse se sentando de costas para o espelho.

Depois de lavar, pentear e Alec medir e tirar uma casquinha de Beua, quando foi medir o comprimento de seus cabelos, Bella finalmente tinha seu novo corte. Havia bastante cabelo no chão. E os cabelos de Bella, que antes batiam em sua cintura, agora não chegavam nem em seu ombro.

— _Ter-mi-nei_. — Alec cantarolou pulando.

— Cara, dá pra soltar menos a franga? — Beau perguntou olhando para ele, que ainda pulava.

— Não liga pra ele, Alec. Vem, Bella. Fica do lado dessa coisa. Quero comparar.

— Ei, a coisa aqui tem sentimentos. — Beua respondeu colocando a mão no peito se fazendo de ofendido e Alice revirou os olhos.

Bella se levantou sem olhar no espelho e se colocou do lado do primo. Não queria ver como estava seu cabelo. Quando ela se colocou do lado do Beau, Alice e Alec se olharam.

— Vocês estão assustadoramente parecidos. — Ela respondeu analisando os dois. Talvez o plano de Bella não fosse tão absurdo assim.

Bella se virou para o espelho e Beau ainda a olhava espantado.

— Puta merda! — Ela exclamou enquanto olhava a quantidade de cabelo no chão e seu novo corte de cabelo.

— É agora que ela vai começar a chorar.

— Beaufort Swan. Eu juro que se você não fechar essa maldita boca, eu vou fazer como quando éramos crianças. — Ela rosnou e ele cobriu certa área de seu corpo.

— E agora que estamos iguais, como pretendo levar isso adiante, priminha? — Perguntou cruzando os braços no peito.

— Muito simples. Eu não posso fazer os exames, porque seria descoberta. Mas você pode.

— Eu? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— É. Você.

— Tudo bem. Digamos que eu faça esses testes.

— Você vai fazer. — Bella afirmou.

— Digamos que eu faça. O que eu ganho com isso? — Perguntou e Bella suspirou. Sabia que não seria de graça.

— O que você quer?

— Deixe-me pensar. — Colocou a mão no queixo pensando no que queria.

— Eu não tenho o dia todo, Beaufort! — Ela rosnou.

— Primeiro, quero que pare de me chamar assim, Isabella.

— Está bem. Entendi seu ponto. Você odeia Beaufort tanto quanto eu odeio Isabella. O que mais?

— O telefone da Edith.

— Não. Eu não vou te dar o telefone dela. Peça outra coisa.

— Então peça a outra pessoa. — Disse se virando e caminhado lentamente em direção a porta. — Bella não via seu primo saindo. Via a chance de seguir seu sonho ir embora.

— Espera! — Disse mais alto do que pretendia, o fazendo virar em seus pés com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Sim? — Perguntou inocentemente fazendo Bella suspirar.

— Argh! Eu te dou o maldito telefone, mas se você a magoar, eu vou soltar a Alice em você. Entendeu? — Perguntou colocando o dedo no peito dele.

— Entendi, entendi. Agora me dá o telefone.

— Nem pensar. Só depois dos exames.

— E que garantia eu tenho de que você vai me dar o telefone?

— A mesma que eu tenho de que você vai fazer os exames. A diferença é que você pode me dedurar se eu não te der o telefone. Eu não posso fazer o mesmo.

— Quanta confiança, hein? — Pergunto ofendido.

— Nós crescemos juntos, Beua. Eu te conheço.

— É, tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Como você vai enganar o chefe? — Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Deixa que isso eu resolvo.

— Como? — Perguntou curioso.

— Meu pai pensa que eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos na Nova Zelândia. Contanto que eu mande alguns postais, tudo ficará bem. Terminamos aqui, Alec?

— Eu fiz o melhor que pude, _Bellita_.

— Então eu me pareço com um cara? — Bella perguntou para Alice que estava de cara torcida.

— Olha, Bella...

— Não. Só uma garota estranha. — Beau respondeu mordendo uma maçã.

— De onde tirou essa maçã? — Alice perguntou o olhando.

— Estava aqui na mesa.

— Sim. Eu a trouxe. — Disse o olhando furiosa.

— Você não a envenenou e nem nada assim, não é? — Ele perguntou parando de morder.

— É claro que não, seu idiota.

— Então tudo bem. — Respondeu voltando a morder.

— Mas era minha.

— Eu pensei que você fosse a favor de dividir comida.

— E eu pensei que você fosse contra.

— Não. Eu sou contra dividir a _minha_ comida. Não tenho esse problema com a dos outros.

— Sabe, Beau, quando você nasceu, minha mãe disse que seria legal ter um priminho para brincar. Eu só queria saber o que ela tinha na cabeça para pensar isso. — Bella disse cobrindo o rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que o primo fazia. Ele era uma criança no corpo de um adulto.

— Então não quer minha ajuda para aprender a se comportar como um cara? — Ele perguntou fazendo Bella tirar as mãos que cobriam os olhos.

— Continue. — Ela mandou o olhando atentamente.

— Quero dizer, se comportar como um cara de verdade. Sem ofensas. — Disse olhando para Alec.

— Ofensa nenhuma, gatinho. — Alec respondeu piscando um dos olhos e mexendo no cabelo.

— E você pode me ajudar com isso?

— Bella, por favor. —Disse com tom de deboche. — É claro que eu posso.

— Bella...

— Um segundo, Alice. Estou pensando.

— Você sabe que precisa de ajuda, Bella. E que não tem como você manter essa mentira se não mudar seu jeito. — Ele disse e ela suspirou derrotada. Inferno! Ele tinha razão. Ela não conseguiria manter a mentira por tempo suficiente. Não sem ajuda.

— E quanto isso vai me custar?

— Quase nada. — Disse piscando seus olhos castanhos em direção a ela.

— Desembuche!

— É que eu meio que já saí com a Edith. Umas duas vezes.

— O que? — Bella perguntou quase gritando. — Então pra que quer o telefone dela?

— Digamos que não acabou muito bem, mas eu quero sair com ela de novo. E para isso preciso do telefone dela.

— Que eu disse que daria se você fizer os testes.

— A questão é que não é tão simples assim. Eu preciso que você a convença a sair comigo outra vez.

— O que? Não.

— Essa é a minha condição. É pegar ou largar.

— Argh! Está bem!

— Bella! — Alice a censurou.

— Edith não é nenhuma mocinha em perigo, Alice. Quando decidiu sair com esse aí — disse apontando para Beau —, sabia no que estava se metendo. Ela está por conta própria agora. Eu falo com ela.

— É isso aí, priminha. Venha. — Ele disse e Bella foi junto dele seguida de Alice. — Desculpe, fadinha. Só a Bella.

— O que? Por quê?

— Porque tenho algumas coisas para ensinar para ela e você só vai atrapalhar.

— Eu vou atrapalhar? — Perguntou indignada.

— É. Você chama muita atenção.

— Bella? — Alice a chamou, esperando que a amiga ficasse do seu lado.

— Eu realmente preciso de ajuda, Ali. Desculpe. — Ela respondeu baixando os olhos e Alice ficou parada.

— Olha só, o dia está corrido e temos muito que fazer ainda. Vamos, Bella. — Ele disse a tirando do salão.

— E aonde vamos?

— Te transformar em um cara. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Ou aquilo daria muito certo, ou muito errado.


	4. Sentido, porque eu sou um garoto

— Agora vamos melhorar seu andar.

— O que tem de errado com meu jeito de andar? — Bella perguntou se analisando.

— Nada. — Sorriu. — Para uma garota. — Acrescentou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. — Está bem. Tente... Tente colocar os ombros para trás e o peito para frente. Assim. — Disse mostrando como se fazia e ela tentou imitar seus movimentos.

— Assim? — Perguntou enquanto Beau a analisava.

— Quase. Mas tem um pequeno problema. Dois na verdade. — Respondeu rindo.

— O que? — Perguntou e ele apontou para seus seios.

— As meninas têm que sumir. — Ele respondeu e ela corou.

Eles entraram em um táxi e foram até o apartamento de Beau.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Perguntou olhando para o apartamento bagunçado.

— Vamos pegar umas coisas.

— Que coisas?

— Onde estão? — Ele perguntou a si mesmo, olhando de baixo da pilha de roupas e ignorando o que Bella dizia.

— Você já ouviu falar em ordem?

— Você também? Está tudo no lugar. Elas estavam aqui. — Murmurou.

— O que estamos procurando?

— Minha bandagem. — Respondeu pegando algo atrás do sofá. — Aqui.

— E pra que eu vou usar isso?

— Para esconder isso. — Disse apontando para as _meninas_

— Eu não vou usar isso.

— Por que não? Eu só usei uma vez.

— Exatamente. Eu vou comprar uma nova, mas não vou usar a sua.

— Como você é fresca. Outra coisa que tem que aprender se for viver cercada de caras é... Caras são nojentos. E eles gostam. Agora coloca isso. — Ele jogou a bandagem e ela pegou com cara de nojo. Até onde iria para realizar seu sonho? Aquilo era nojento.

— Onde é o banheiro.

— Para quê? — Perguntou

— Para colocar esse negócio!

— Ah, qual é, Bella. Acha que eu nunca vi nada?

— Não os meus. — Defendeu-se, colocando instintivamente os braços sobre os seios.

— Você que pensa. Se eu me virar você coloca? Não tenho o dia todo.

— Como assim, eu que penso? — Perguntou chocada.

— O que? — Perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

— Beaufort Swan...

— Pensei que não podia me chamar assim.

— E eu que você fosse um cara normal.

— Só porque eu espiava quando era jovem, não quer dizer que não sou normal. Anormal seria não espiar.

— Beaufort, seu ...

— Beau! Somente, Beau! — Ele disse jogando as mãos para o alto.

— É melhor não me corrigir. Eu não acredito que você ficava me espiando.

— É claro que não! Ew! — Disse com cara de nojo. — Isso seria estranho. Eu espiava aquela sua amiga, Eleanor. Os seus eu vi sem querer, por consequência.

— O que?

— Ela tinha uns...

— Meu Deus! Já chega! Esqueça isso. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pedi sua ajuda? — Se questionou, andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento bagunçado.

— Você que perguntou. — Respondeu dando de ombros.

— Chega! Onde fica a porra do banheiro? — Rugiu o fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Fica ali. Quanto drama. — Comentou se atirando no sofá.

Bella foi na direção que o primo indicou e olhou em volta. Haviam roupas jogadas no chão e ela não sabia dizer quando foi a ultima vez que aquele banheiro foi lavado. Ela tirou sua camiseta a colocando entre as pernas. Não queria deixar que tocasse naquele chão. Tirou seu sutiã fazendo o mesmo e começou a enrolar a bandagem em volta de si.

— Ah, Deus, ah, Deus! — Disse sentindo nojo com a sensação que sentia. Vestiu sua camisa e saiu do banheiro.

Beau levantou do sofá medindo seu corpo.

— E então? — Perguntou incomodada com a sensação.

— Nada mal. Vai precisar de blusas mais largas, mas funciona. Vai dar certo. — Respondeu a analisando. — Vire-se e erga os braços.

— Para que?

— Para saber se nada vai escapar quando você estiver correndo ou fazendo exercícios. — Ele respondeu e ela obedeceu com uma cara de nojo.

— Ah, Deus! Ela está suada.

— Eu sei. Eu usei no jogo de ontem. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— O que? — Gritou puxando a bandagem. — Outh! Isso dói!

— É claro que dói. Você tem que tirar devagar.

— Por que me deu se estão sujas?

— Eu disse que caras são nojentos. Que jeito melhor de aprender?

— Se eu não precisasse tanto da sua ajuda, eu juro que te enforcaria com essa maldita bandagem suada.

— Eu também te amo, priminha. Agora vamos. Temos que comprar umas coisas.

— Acho que temos tudo.

— Tem certeza? —

— Deixe-me pensar. — Disse olhando para o alto. — Compramos roupas mais largas, cuecas, você aprendeu a andar e a engrossar a voz. Aliás está muito bom.

— Você me fez repetir os diálogos de O Poderoso Chefão com minha voz de garoto. Eu tinha que aprender.

— Funcionou. Pare de reclamar. Você também aprendeu a correr e a cuspir do jeito certo.

— Eu não sabia que tinha um jeito certo para isso. Foi uma surpresa.

— Nós temos nosso próprio jeito de fazer tudo. Ainda falta conferir uma coisa, mas você...

— Pela última vez, Beau. Você não vai me ver fazendo xixi!

— Está bem, está bem. E eu já disse que não se fala assim.

— Eu sei. — Suspirou.

— E como se diz? — Perguntou se divertindo com a situação. — Com sua voz de garoto. — Acrescentou lhe apontando o dedo e ela gemeu, irritada com aquilo.

 _— Você não vai me ver mijando, cara_ — Disse com a voz mais grossa, o fazendo rir.

— É. Acho que você tem tudo, então. — Disse jogando as mãos para o alto em rendição.

— Não se esqueça da minha própria bandagem. — Suspirou aliviada. — Eu nunca pensei que ser um cara pudesse ser tão difícil. — Disse olhando em sua direção. — Oh, santa merda! — Bella levantou em um pulo.

— Qual seu problema? — Ele perguntou olhando seu surto.

— Seus olhos! Seus olhos são meu problema! Eles são castanhos. Malditamente castanhos. — Disse andando de um lado para o outro.

— Desculpe senhorita "eu tenho olhos verdes" — Respondeu —. Mas os meus são normais. Castanhos, lindos e perfeitos.

— Exatamente! Os meus são verdes! E eles vão colocar castanhos na sua ficha.

— É só você usar lentes.

— Você sabe o quanto uma lente incomoda? Tente você passar o dia todo com uma.

— Então é só eu mudar a cor dos meus. Problema resolvido. — Disse revirando os olhos.

— É exatamente isso que você vai fazer. — Ela respondeu séria.

— Oh, desculpe, não sabia que tinha que levantar uma placa de sarcasmo para você. Eu não vou mudar meus olhos.

— Não estou pedindo para fazer uma cirurgia irreversível, Beau. É só usar uma lente verde nos exames.

— E ninguém vai reparar? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Os exames mais invasivos são feitos depois do alistamento. Eles não vão descobrir.

— Está bem! — Ele disse cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. — Ei! Será que as garotas curtem mais um cara com olhos verdes? — Perguntou sorrindo.

— Você não tem jeito. — Respondeu jogando uma almofada nele e se afundando no sofá de Beau. Já não ligava mais para a bagunça. Estava tão cansada da ultima semana, que só queria deitar e relaxar.

Beau passou duas semanas ensinando Bella tudo o que podia sobre como ser um cara e agora não havia mais nada a fazer. Ele havia ido fazer os testes e logo voltaria com o resultado que diria se Bella finalmente iria realizar seu sonho ou se tudo aquilo tinha sido em vão.

— E então? — Perguntou ansiosa para saber o que diziam os papeis que Beau trazia.

— Prepare sua mala, soldado, porque você vai virar um garoto oficialmente. — Ele respondeu e ela gritou se jogando em cima dele.


	5. Sentido, porque ele é problema

— Em fila! — O homem de cabelos loiros rugiu, fazendo todos os soldados ficarem em posição. — Eu sou o major James Barton e aquele é o capitão Edward Cullen. Ele será o responsável por vocês. Mas saibam que se pisarem fora da linha, será a mim que responderão.

— Descansar! — Uma voz rouca trovejou em seus ouvidos, fazendo os pelos de Bella se eriçarem. Aquele seria seu superior. Ele os treinaria. — Eu me chamo Edward Cullen, como o major Barton disse e vocês não vão querer pisar fora da linha.

— Ele parece um Pitt Bull. — Um dos soldados sussurrou fazendo o soldado do lado soltar um riso baixo e logo fechando a cara, mas era tarde. O capitão havia ouvido.

— Qual seu nome, soldado? — Perguntou com a voz baixa, mas feroz, ao soldado que estava do lado de Bella. Ao perceber o quão próximo ele estava, ela ficou mais nervosa. Segura a onda, Bella. Não é com você. É com o babaca do seu lado.

— Victor Becker, senhor.

— Primeiro, Becker. É capitão. — Ele respondeu de maneira grossa, deixando Victor nervoso.

— Sim, capitão. — Ele respondeu batendo continência.

— Encontrou algo divertido aqui, senhor Becker?

— Não, capitão. — Ele negou engolindo seco.

— Bom, soldado. A primeira lição que vai aprender, se quiser sobreviver aqui — o capitão disse com fúria, encarando o pobre soldado —, é ficar de boca fechada. Entendeu?

— Sim, capitão. — Ele respondeu batendo mais uma vez continência.

— Ótimo. Agora pague cinqüenta! — Edward rugiu e o soldado o olhou sem acreditar. — Está esperando um convite formal, soldado? Agora! — Ele gritou e o soldado Becker se colocou em posição. — Conte alto.

— UM...

— Como eu dizia...

— DOIS...

— Eu sou o capitão Cullen...

— TRÊS...

— E serei o responsável pelo treinamento de vocês.

— QUATRO...

— Uma das primeiras coisas que vão aprender, é que não devem fazer gracinhas.

— CINCO...

— Porque é isso que acontece. — Disse apontando para o soldado no chão e continuou a apresentação e as regras enquanto o pobre soldado continuava contando.

— Vocês serão separados em três categorias.

— TRINTA E QUATRO...

— Os mais avançados serão colocados na categoria Tigre. É o posto mais alto dos soldados, e só os melhores serão colocados lá.

— QUARENTA E CINCO...

— Os que forem razoáveis serão colocados na categoria Servo. Esse é o lugar dos medianos.

— E temos a ultima categoria. Os ratos. Esse é o lugar daqueles que foram aceitos, mas não conseguem se desenvolver. Não podemos dispensá-los, então nós o colocamos lá.

— CINQUENTA...

— Minha avó teria acabado mais rápido. — Disse olhando para o soldado com desprezo. — Em posição, soldado. — Ele disse enquanto continuava caminhando pela fila. — Vocês serão submetidos a uma prova para se classificarem.

— Já terminou com essas moças, Cullen? — Bella ouviu uma voz perguntar. Mas diferente de todas as outras que havia escutado, essa era de uma mulher.

— Sim, tenente García. — O capitão respondeu batendo continência. Aquilo sim era novidade para Bella.

— Ótimo. Então eles estão prontos para a prova? — Perguntou de queixo erguido. Uma mulher? Bella pensou. E o capitão estava baixando seu nariz empinado para ela. Se não soubesse as conseqüências teria rido.

— Sim, tenente. Pode começar. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto e Bella soube que isso não seria bom.

— Recrutas, sentido! — A tenente rugiu fazendo todos ficarem em posição. — Eu sou a Tenente Daniella Garcia e irei supervisionar todo o treinamento que será executado nessa base.

— Que ótimo, uma garota — Becker sussurrou. O idiota não sabia quando parar.

— Qual seu nome, soldado? — Ela perguntou o analisando com os olhos frios.

— Victor Becker, gracinha. — É... Ele realmente não tinha limites e pelo sorriso que o capitão Cullen esboçou, ele estava com problemas agora.

— Um passo à frente, Becker. — Ela praticamente rosnou e ele obedeceu, olhando para o colega do lado. — Pé direito para frente. — Ela mandou.

— Vamos lutar agora? — Perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Ele estava fodido e nem sabia. — Porque eu sei de uns movimentos que você poderia gostar. — Disse piscando para ela. Definitivamente, ele estava fodido. Ele sorriu e em seguida recebeu um gancho de direita que o levou direto para o chão.

— Levante-se daí, soldado. — O capitão Cullen rugiu e o soldado levantou meio trôpego, se colocando em posição de sentido.

— Ótimo. Agora que estão todos em posição. Podemos começar as provas classificatórias.

Todos começaram a correr em direção a pista e Bella os acompanhou o mais rápido que podia. Apesar de ser rápida, ela tomava cuidado para não tropeçar nos pés.

O capitão colocou todos em uma fila e começou a chamar um por um. Cronometrando o tempo que cada soldado fazia.

— Victor Becker! — Ele rugiu e o soldado começou a correr enquanto a tenente Garcia fazia anotações.

— Jeremy Stanley! — Mais um soldado saiu em disparada enquanto Edward cronometrava.

— Beaufort Swan! — Bella ouviu seu "nome" e começou a correr, mas antes de disparar em direção a pista, pôde ver que a tenente Garcia levantou o pescoço bruscamente ao ouvir seu nome. Isso não poderia acabar bem.

 ** _Flashback ON_**

 _— Eu quero uma tequila — a morena no bar pediu — e um Whisky. — Acrescentou._

 _— É uma bebida bem forte para uma garota. — Beau comentou e ela o analisou._

 _— Dose dupla. — Detalhou ao barman._

 _— Por minha conta. — Beau disse._

 _— Eu posso pagar minha própria bebida. Obrigada._

 _— Não vai nem querer saber o meu nome antes de me dar o fora desse jeito? — Perguntou a admirando._

 _— Não._

 _— Bancando a difícil comigo, não é? — Insistiu e ela o mediu. — Eu sou o Beaufort. Beaufort Swan, mas pode me chamar de Beau._

 _— Hum... — Fez pouco caso._

 _Ele_ _se apresentou esperando uma resposta, mas ela não veio._

 _— Se você não me disser seu nome, eu vou ter que criar um na minha cabeça. E eu sou bem criativo._

 _— Garcia. — Respondeu enquanto esperava suas bebidas. Ele era charmoso, tinha que admitir._

 _— Garcia do que? — Perguntou confuso._

 _— Só Garcia está bom._

 _— Você não tem um sobrenome?_

 _— Garcia é meu sobrenome. — Respondeu se voltando para o balcão._

 _— Então qual o seu nome? — Perguntou e ela o ignorou. Havia um homem sentado entre eles, então Beau teve que dar a volta até chegar nela. — O que uma garota como você faz aqui?_

 _— Uma garota como eu? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha._

 _— É. Linda, inteligente e na defensiva._

 _— Conseguiu essas informações só porque eu não quis te dar meu nome e me jogar na sua cama, soldado?_

 _— Soldado, eu? Não. Acho que não. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Sei disso, porque você é diferente das outras garotas. É esperta. — Disse levantando seu copo. — E eu gosto disso. — Lhe deu uma piscadela. — Agora, eu posso te pagar uma bebida?_

 _— Talvez. Ainda estou decidindo. — Respondeu apoiando a mão no queixo._

 _— Eu posso saber seu nome?_

 _— Daniella. Tenente Daniella Garcia._

 _— Tenente, é?_

 _— Parece surpreso._

 _— Eu estou. As garotas do exército não são exatamente como você. Como eu disse, me chamo Beau. Muito prazer._

 _— Acredite, Beau... O prazer é todo meu. — Respondeu olhando sobre seu ombro e o puxando para um beijo. As mãos dele foram para sua cintura e a apertaram, fazendo com que ela o empurrasse um pouco, mas ele voltou a colar nela, até que sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e jogado no chão._

 _— Ele está te incomodando, tenente?_

 _— Sim, mas acho que posso dar um jeito nele, major._

 _— Eu adoraria que você desse um jeito em mim, tenente. — Beau respondeu sorrindo ao se levantar do chão._

 _— Olha o respeito, seu moleque. — O loiro o advertiu._

 _— Relaxa, cara. É brincadeira._

 _— Eu acho que você não percebeu a diferença, seu idiota. Eu sou bem maior que você. E ela é minha._

 _— Você pode ser grande, mas não é dois. — Respondeu dando um tapa de leve no rosto do major, que furioso lhe deu um soco._

 _— James, já chega. — Daniella disse enquanto James sorria. Beau se recuperou lhe acertando com uma joelhada no estomago._

 _— Parem os dois! — A tenente ordenou, mas James se levantou furioso e só então Beau percebeu o quão fodido estava._

 _Ele deu um soco em Beau, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair em cima da tenente Garcia, que o empurrou de volta e James o acertou em cheio, fazendo-o cair mais uma vez. Ele começou a chutar Beau até que ouviu uma ordem._

 _— Barton, já chega! — A tenente gritou o fazendo parar e ele se ajoelhou, sussurrando no ouvido de Beau:_

 _— Ela é minha, seu moleque. — Por fim se levantou e deixou Beau no chão, enquanto a tenente saia._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

Ela começou a correr e desviar dos pneus. Salto de muros, escaladas e passou rastejando pelo arame.

Quando os testes terminaram, a tenente ainda fazia anotações e todos os soldados estavam ofegantes.

— Acabaram os testes classificatórios. Eu vou falar os resultados e vocês formem uma fila para cada categoria. — A tenente disse olhando para a prancheta. — Allan Webber! Tigre.

— Billy Black! Tigre. — Ele disse, após se colocar ao lado dela, e continuaram a chamar os rapazes:

— Victor Becker! Rato. — Trovejo e o soldado Becker formou uma carranca enquanto os outros riam de sua situação.

Major James não gostou nada da aproximação do capitão e se colocou junto dela. Ele sabia que sua relação com a tenente Garcia era casual – ao menos para ela-, mas ele ainda morria de ciúmes quando outros se aproximavam dela. Ainda mais depois daquela noite.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _— Precisava bater nele? — Perguntou o empurrando contra a poltrona e montando em seu colo._

 _— Claro que precisava. Ninguém toca no que é meu. — Respondeu acariciando as coxas da tenente._

 _— E quem te proclamou meu dono, major? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e dando um puxão em seu cabelo._

 _— Eu pensei que tivéssemos um relacionamento. — Respondeu ainda excitado com a agressividade de sua garota._

 _— Não. – Declarou cravando suas unhas no ombro dele. — O que nós temos é um sexo muito bom. Apenas isso._

 _— Então não temos um compromisso?_

 _— Não. — Respondeu beijando seu pescoço._

 _— Então por que você espantou a garota do bar? — Perguntou enquanto infiltrava as mãos na blusa dela._

 _— Porque ela era uma vadia. E porque essa noite você é meu. — Respondeu mordendo a orelha dele e rasgando sua camisa_

Charlie Puth - Attention

 **You just want attention**

 _(Você só quer atenção)_

 **You don't want my heart**

 _(Você não quer o meu coração)_

 **Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new**

 _(Talvez você só odeie o pensamento de mim com alguém novo)_

 **Yeah, you just want attention**

 _(Sim, você só quer atenção)_

 **I knew from the start**

 _(Eu sabia desde o início)_

 **You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh**

 _(Você está apenas se certificando que eu nunca supere você)_

 _— Eu gostava dessa camisa._

 _— Então já devia ter tirado. — Respondeu rebolando em seu colo e sentindo seu membro em sua entrada. — Sabe o quanto odeio esperar._

 _Ele segurou sua cintura e ela o prendeu com as pernas, em seguida James se levantou e a carregou até a cama, a jogando no colchão, fazendo-a sorrir largamente. Ele colou seu corpo ao dela enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço, o fazendo gemer._

 _— Sabe o que eu acho? — Perguntou e ela continuou a sugar seu pescoço. — Acho que você ficou com ciúmes da garota. — Respondeu e ela gemeu de frustração, atacando sua boca._

 _— Você fala de mais — Respondeu sufocando suas palavras com um beijo._

 _Sua_ _boca se juntou a dele com tanta ferocidade que ela pôde sentir o gosto de sangue na parte do lábio onde ela havia mordido. Seu desejo era incontrolável. As mãos dele agarraram seu quadril, a puxando para baixo._

 _Porém, ela já o empurrava para baixo, para fica por cima dele_

 _— É melhor não lutar contra mim, major. — Avisou, cravando suas unhas no ombro desnudo dele._

 _Ele sorriu animado com a brincadeira, mal sabendo o quão sério Garcia falava. As mãos dele deslizaram até os braços dela, o segurando, e rolou seu corpo contra o dela, pressionando seu peso._

 _— Você sabe que eu adoro uma boa briga, querida._

 _— Não. — Respondeu envolvendo suas pernas no quadril de James e os girando. — É melhor não brigar comigo, major._

 _— Tudo que quiser, querida. — Respondeu erguendo as mãos em rendição e ela se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido._

 _— Eu não sou sua querida. — Respondeu o puxando para dentro dela e ambos gemeram quando ele a preencheu. Ela começou a se mexer lentamente e as mãos dele foram para seu quadril, a apertando._

 _Ele gemeu e ela estapeou seu braço._

 _— Mãos para cima, major. – Disse com um sorriso e ele a olhou confuso. — Eu disse que podia me tocar? — Perguntou espalmando as mãos em seu peito e ele sorriu divertido, enquanto erguia as mãos._

 _Ela cavalgou por mais alguns minutos e sentiu suas paredes se apertando. Ele não estava muito diferente, mas suas mãos se mantinham distantes dela. Ela não conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo. Não queria se segurar por mais tempo. Mas precisava reafirmar seu poder._

 _— Meu... — Suspirou ainda se movendo e ele gemeu. — Você é apenas meu... — Declarou gemendo. — Diga. — Exigiu cravando suas unhas no ombro dele. — Diga isso e eu deixo você gozar._

 _—Gatita. — Ele gemeu e ela diminuiu o ritmo._

 _— Você é apenas meu. — Repetiu._

 _O calor entre suas pernas ficou insuportavelmente maior e ela estava prestes a perder o controle, mas James cedeu antes._

 _— Isso... Isso... Gatita. Sou seu. Apenas seu. — Respondeu gemendo enquanto se libertava dentro dela. Ela tombou ao seu lado, suada e ofegante, enquanto se recuperava percebeu que ele a observava._

 _— Eu nunca me canso de olhar essa sua tatuagem. — Comentou enquanto ela acendia um cigarro._

 _— Mesmo? Pelo número de vezes que você viu essa semana, pensei que estivesse cansado dela. — Retrucou, arranhando seu peito e o fazendo gemer_

 _— Sabe nossa brincadeira de ontem? — Perguntou ainda ofegante._

 _— O que tem ela?_

 _— Um dia você bem que podia devolver o favor._

 _— Não mesmo. — Respondeu tragando o cigarro. — Você não tem controle sobre seu amigo e sabe bem o quanto eu odeio engolir._

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

O major ficou ali posicionado enquanto o capitão continuava a chamar os novos recrutas.

— Jeremy Stanley! Rato. — Ele disse e Jeremy caminhou para perto do Becker. Ele não merecia, mas tinha feito um mau tempo no percurso.

— Beaufort Swan! — Falou e sua voz aveludada trovejou nos ouvidos de Bella, a fazendo tremer. Talvez ter seguido com aquele plano tenha sido uma loucura. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Sempre que a chamavam, ela pensava que seria descoberta. — Servo.

Ela havia sido classificada como mediana. Não era bom, contudo poderia ter sido pior. Ela só precisava se esforçar mais e se tornar a melhor. Tão boa que mesmo se descobrissem seu segredo, ela continuaria ali. Tudo que ela precisava era se manter focada e evitar distrações.

— Sam Uley! Servo. — Edward continuou e um dos soldados foi para perto dela.

— E ai! — Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno.

— E ai... Cara. — Ela respondeu com a voz mais grossa e ele a olhou e depois deu de ombros.

— Parece que estamos na mesma equipe. Sam Uley. — Disse estendendo a mão que Bella olhou por um tempo até apertar de volta.

— Beaufort Swan. — Sam parecia um cara legal, então ela não teria problemas.

— Cullen! — Bella viu o major rugir vindo em direção ao pelotão.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu batendo continência. — Algum problema, major?

—Sim. Houve um engano. O soldado Becker não está na categoria Ratos.

— Senhor... — Ele tentou argumentar.

— O senhor Becker está na categoria Servos. — Disse tomando a prancheta de Edward que travou o maxilar. Odiava ser desafiado assim. Sobretudo na frente de seus soldados. E depois de assinar alguns papeis ele deu as costas voltando para sua sala.

— Você ouviu o major, senhor Becker. Está na categoria Servos agora. Mexa-se! — Gritou com sangue nos olhos e Bella se pegou admirando o queixo quadrado e a postura do capitão Cullen enquanto Victor caminhava presunçoso até onde ela e Sam estavam.

Talvez se manter focada fosse mais difícil do que ela havia pensado.


	6. Sentido, porque eu estou ferrada

Já passava da meia noite e todos os soldados já estavam em seus dormitórios. A hora perfeita para um banho.

Bella pegou suas coisas e caminhou até o banheiro, que ficava atrás dos dormitórios.

Mas ao chegar à porta de seu dormitório, depois de seu banho, percebeu que faltava algo.

— Oh, grande merda. — Resmungou voltando para o banheiro. As luzes estavam acesas e ela podia ouvir barulho de água ali. Quem tomava banho a uma hora dessas? Pensou. Aí se lembrou que ela mesma havia acabado de sair de lá. Mas ela tinha uma boa desculpa. Qual era a de quem estava lá?

Bella se aproximou e pôde ouvir um assovio vindo de um dos chuveiros. Ela chegou mais perto e arfou com a visão que teve. Era o capitão Cullen. E ele estava completamente nu.

Ela precisava recuperar sua bandagem, mas não existia uma maneira de entrar ali sem ser pega. Talvez ele não a encontrasse e assim que ele saísse, ela poderia pega-la de volta.

Bella olhava com tanta intensidade as gotas que escorriam por seu abdômen, que ao recuar um pouco, não notou a porta do armário aberta e se chocou contra ela; chamando a atenção do capitão.

— Quem está aí? — Rugiu e ela se atirou no chão, tentando esconder-se. — Quem está aí? — Vociferou novamente, terminando o banho e se enrolando na tolha, enquanto Bella fugiu engatinhando.

Ela voltou para o dormitório sem sua bandagem. Usaria a reserva, pelo menos até recuperar aquela.

Mal havia amanhecido e o capitão haviam mandado que todos os soldados se reunissem no pátio. Ela estava nervosa com essa convocação repentina, mas não havia nada a temer. Ao menos pensava que não.

— Ontem à noite havia alguém fora do dormitório. — Bradou, caminhando entre os soldados, que permaneceram calados. — E eu quero saber quem era.

Todos permaneceram de cabeça baixa, inclusive Bella. Ela não poderia confessar, porque isso geraria outra pergunta. Por que ela estava aquela hora no vestiário?

— E além disso, algum dos baderneiros deixou algo para trás. – Disse mostrando a bandagem e se possível, Bella baixou ainda mais os olhos.

Ele havia encontrado sua bandagem e não estava com paciência para saber de quem era.

— Então? — Perguntou. — Eu estou esperando. — Acrescentou mostrando a bandagem que tinha nas mãos. Bella estava no exército um pouco mais de uma semana e já havia dado um fora daqueles. Qualquer um podia ter encontrado sua bandagem, mas tinha que ser justo o capitão?

Bella se aproximou lentamente da cabeceira. Um passo de cada vez, rezando para não tropeçar.

— Swan... — Pôde ouvi-lo dizer e paralisou. Ela esperou alguns segundos, mas não ouviu nada. Ele estaria sonhando? Com ela? Ignorou aquilo e voltou a abrir a gaveta para pegar sua bandagem.

— Achei você. — Ela sussurrou para a bandagem, puxando-a, mas ela estava presa. Quando ela usou um pouco mais de força para tentar solta-la, acabou pisando no sapato do capitão e se desequilibrando.

Ela caiu sentada e o observou, torcendo para que não o tivesse acordado. Quando ele não se mexeu, ela suspirou aliviada e se levantou, lhe dando as costas.

— Esteja em pé às três da manhã, soldado. — A voz rouca do capitão soou em seus ouvidos e ela congelou onde estava. — Nós vamos correr.

— Sim, capitão. — Respondeu correndo para fora do dormitório. Aquilo poderia ter acabado de um jeito muito pior. Ele podia ter acendidos as luzes e a confrontado. Mas ao invés disso, apenas aplicou uma punição.

Ela voltou para o dormitório para tentar dormir as horas que lhe restavam.

Seu despertador tocou as duas e meia e ela levantou sobressaltada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo até se lembrar do castigo do capitão Cullen. Depois de vê-lo em toda sua glória no chuveiro, ela tinha outras idéias de castigo. E nenhuma delas envolvia correr. Foco Bella, ela se repreendeu. Não podia ter esse tipo de pensamentos.

Rapidamente colocou sua bandagem reserva, suas roupas e então se direcionou para o pátio, onde correriam.

— Pelo menos é pontual. — O capitão disse a observando.

— Capitão... — Tentou explicar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Eu não sei o porquê de você estar com essa bandagem ou o porquê de não ter confessado quando perguntei, mas como castigo, você irá correr todas as manhãs a essa hora comigo. Por três semanas.

— Sim, capitão. — Respondeu batendo continência.

— Ótimo. Agora se mexa

The Gods of macho — Reno

— Você é lento. — Declarou o capitão, enquanto Bella tentava recuperar um pouco de oxigênio. — Mas eu ainda tenho uma proposta para você, soldado. — Acrescentou e ela arqueou a sobrancelha

— Uma proposta, capitão? — Perguntou recuperando o fôlego.

— Amanhã, vamos correr neste mesmo horário. Caso consiga me ultrapassar, estará liberado da punição. — Respondeu cruzando os braços em seu peito e Bella assentiu. — Mas se não conseguir, continuará correndo. — Ela sabia que ele era o melhor corredor daquele regimento, mas ainda assim tentaria vencê-lo.

Uma semana havia se passado e não importava o quanto tentasse. Nunca conseguia ultrapassá-lo. Talvez estivesse na hora de pegar mais pesado.

— Você precisa me ajudar. — Declarou sentando-se na mesa do refeitório, ao lado de Sam.

— Em que exatamente? — Perguntou.

— Eu quero alguém para praticar corrida. Quero ficar mais rápido.

— Não dá para praticar corrida, Beau. Ou você é um bom corredor ou não é. — Respondeu e Bella colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Não acreditava que chegaria até aquele ponto, mas também estava cansada das gracinhas do capitão, sempre que a vencia. Queria vencê-lo ao menos uma vez.

— E que tal isso? — Disse ao ver a descrença em seu olhar. — Você me ajuda a praticar a corrida e em troca eu te ajudo a se livrar daquela tenente.

— Você disse que ela parecia louca e não se aproximaria dela. — Inquiriu apontando para ela.

— Pra você ver o quanto eu estou desesperado.

— É tão ruim assim correr com o capitão? — Questionou.

— Eu não vou te ajudar apenas por isso. Eu a vi se jogando para você no outro dia. Cara, eu fiquei com pena. Quero te ajudar. — Acrescentou — Mas sim, o capitão é um carrasco. Ele debocha das minhas pernas curtas sempre que me vence. — Declarou, o fazendo rir alto.

— Está bem. Eu ajudo você. — Respondeu. — Mas acho bom me livrar daquela maluca.

E durante toda aquela semana, ela corria pelas manhãs com Edward e todas as tardes com Sam.

Estava no dormitório trocando de roupa, pronta para ir se encontrar com Sam, quando o mesmo abriu a porta.

— Beua, o capitão mandou... — Sam disse entrando no dormitório, fazendo Bella saltar e derrubar sua camiseta e, junto dela, a maldita bandagem. Ele ficou paralisado a olhando. — Você... Você tem peitos! — Gritou histérico e Bella rapidamente vestiu a camiseta indo em direção a ele, que correu para o outro lado. — Por quê? — Perguntou gritando e ela trancou a porta, antes que a situação piorasse.

— Quer ficar quieto, Sam?

— Você tem peitos! — Disse olhando para ela sem acreditar.

— Sam! — O chamou, tentando ter sua atenção.

— E são dois, e redondos e...

— Sam! — Disse mais alto.

— Por que ele tem peitos de uma garota? — Perguntou a si mesmo com as mãos na cabeça.

— Sam! — Gritou.

— Por quê? — Gritou a olhando horrorizado com a descoberta.

— Porque eu não sou Beaufort, seu idiota. Eu sou a Isabella.

— Você é uma garota! — Constatou sentando-se na cama.

— Não me diga? — Respondeu se aproximando dele. — Agora preste atenção. — Acrescentou sentando-se ao seu lado. — Não pode contar a ninguém, entendeu?

— Você me viu pelado! — A acusou.

— Então agora estamos quites. — Retrucou com um sorriso divertindo brincando nos lábios.

— Por que está aqui? — Questionou a olhando atentamente. Como nunca havia percebido? Ela não tinha nada de um garoto. Não tinha vestígios de barba ou um maldito pomo de adão. Só um cego não perceberia essas coisas. Mas ao que pôde perceber, todos ali naquele quartel eram cegos.

— Eu queria me alistar. Fiz o exame para o exercito feminino várias vezes. Sempre era rejeitada.

— Então resolveu virar um cara? — Perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia. Não entendia com ela havia chegado aquele ponto.

— Sim. Pareceu o mais fácil. — Respondeu dando de ombros.

— Fácil? Você é uma garota no meio de vários caras. Minha namorada não gostava de dormir no meu apartamento por causa do meu colega de quarto. Como sua situação seria fácil?

— Talvez não mais fácil, mas foi o único jeito que encontrei de entrar. — Rebateu. — E aqui estou.

— Alguém daqui sabe?

— Só você. — Respondeu.

— Como foi que passou pelos exames? Eles pedem para que tiremos as roupas.

— Meu primo, o verdadeiro Beaufort, me ajudou.

— Que doideira. — Respondeu.

— Então — começou com medo da resposta —, vai me entregar?

— Não. Somos amigos. Eu acho. — Declarou confuso. — Somos amigos, certo? Ou essa parte também era mentira?

— É claro que somos amigos. Eu não menti sobre isso.

— Você sabe que não pode manter isso para sempre, não é? E eu devo te chamar de Bella? Agora parece estranho te chamar de Beau. — Refletiu.

— Só _B_ está ótimo. Evita que você troque os nomes na hora errada. — Respondeu empurrando o ombro dele com o seu. Ela gostava do Sam e odiaria perder a amizade que haviam construído por causa de suas mentiras.

— Também acho. — Declarou a empurrando de volta. — Você é bem fortinha para uma garota.

— Essa garota chutou sua bunda no primeiro combate. — O lembrou, sorrindo.

— Só porque você é pequena. — Respondeu devolvendo o sorriso cúmplice. — Eu tenho uma pergunta.

— Diga.

— Como você esconde? — Perguntou olhando para os peitos dela.

— Com uma bandagem. Os mantém no lugar.

— A que o capitão encontrou... — Constatou. — Ele sabe?

— Só sabe que é minha. Eu tentei pegá-la de madrugada e ele me viu. — Respondeu. — Ele só sabe que eu uso uma bandagem.

— Por isso tem corrido com ele essa semana? Como punição?

— Essa semana e as próximas. Ele me deu três semanas de corridas. — Declarou se levantando. — Agora pode dar licença? Antes que alguém volte? — Perguntou. — Estou muito feliz que tenha sido você a entrar.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou se levantando. — Por quê?

— Porque se alguém vai saber da verdade e de quebra ver meus peitos, então antes você do que aquele imbecil do Becker.

— Seria muito pior. — Concordou. — Se arrume aí, ou seja lá o que você for fazer, e enquanto isso eu vigio a porta. — Declarou.

— Mesmo?

— Claro. — Respondeu prontamente. — Você é boa, _B_. Odiaria que fosse mandada embora apenas porque é uma garota. — Parou de falar, arregalando os olhos. — Não que isso seja ruim. Eu gosto de garotas, eu só...

— Eu entendi, Sam. — O interrompeu rindo.

— A questão é: amigos ajudam uns aos outros. E somo amigos.

— Sim. Grandes amigos.


	7. Sentido, porque ele sabe

Bella estava sentada no refeitório do batalhão, em uma fileira extensa de soldados, mas de onde estava conseguia ter visão privilegiada de onde o capitão Cullen almoçava com os outros de maior patente.

Certo, secar ou não secar? Bem, se fosse em outra ocasião ela com certeza secaria na cara dura, mas a questão é que aquela não era uma ocasião muito propicia para secar seu superior gostoso. _Que homem,_ ela pensou. Aquela ocasião a obrigava a espremer seus seios em bandagens, a obrigava a engrossar a voz de uma jeito que por Deus! Aquela ocasião a obrigava a ser um homem!

Então não, sociedade, a resposta para a pergunta era obviamente "não secar". Mas era difícil para Bella, céus! Ele precisava ser tão sexy com aquela queixo quadrado, olhar profundo e sorriso carregado de segundas intenções?

Não era um sorriso que ela costumava ver muito, já que o homem ficava enclausurado em um lugar abarrotado de macho cheio de testosterona, mas Bella podia ou não estar delirando, mas já recebeu esse sorriso. Era impossível não secá-lo, então não importava o que sua mente lhe ordenava, sua mente fraca nunca vencia mesmo, foda-se, pensou, e continuou o admirando dentro daquele traje ao qual ela morria de vontade de vê-lo sem.

Edward sabia que estava sendo observado, ele sabia que aquele soldadinho o estava secando na cara dura. Por que o senhor Swan ficava o olhando daquele jeito? Aquilo era errado! Um abuso! Ele não iria mais permitir aquele desaforo.

Decidiu levantar a cabeça e seus olhos verdes cruzaram com os dele. Seu coração acelerou e ele sentiu os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem. Caralho! Que porra é essa? Ele estava furioso! Ele sempre foi muito homem, homem pra cacete! E agora estava ficando com o estômago revirado ao ser observado com tamanha intensidade pelo soldado Swan? Que diabos aquilo significava?

Será que... será que... Edward cerrou os punhos. Não! Ele não estava mudando de time, que absurdo! Aquilo era ridículo. Ele gostava de mulher, gostava demais!

Continuou sustentando o olhar do soldado Swan e assim que ele ergue levemente o canto da boca, ele sentiu seu pau ficar duro.

— Inferno! — Bateu o punho sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de seus colegas do pelotão.

Ele sentia seu sangue ferver de frustração. Que merda era aquela? Ele não era gay, ele era muito macho, macho com M maiúsculo. Ele tinha que dá uma lição naquele soldadinho. Iria lhe mostrar que o capitão Cullen não tem nada de gay, porque caso o soldado fosse – ótimo pra ele –, mas que parasse de ficar dando em cima dele, por que ele OBVIAMENTE não é gay.

Macho, porra! Macho com M maiúsculo!

Bella notou o momento de fúria do capitão Cullen e desviou a atenção.

Droga, estava dando muita bandeira. Precisava parar de agir como uma adolescentezinha apaixonada, havia arriscado muita coisa para entrar ali. As consequências caso fosse pega seriam gravíssimas, irreparáveis.

Foco, Bella, foco! Ela precisava parar de agir como uma besta e focar em seu plano e seu plano não envolvia nenhum capitão Cullen fodidamente gostoso e...

Bem, lá estava ela novamente o secando.

Já anoitecia e deitado em sua cama, Edward não conseguia dormir. Simplesmente não conseguia. Sempre que fechava os olhos tinha a mesma visão. _Ele_ sempre aparecendo. As corridas que faziam juntos.

O soldado era um pouco mais calado e bem mais disciplinado do que os outros, então por que sua presença o incomodava tanto? Edward não entendia as reações que seu corpo tinha, sempre que se pegava pensando em certo soldado.

Talvez precisasse de uma distração. Não que aquele quartel lhe oferecesse muitas opções para seu problema, mas sabia onde encontraria o que procurava. Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem.

 ** _*Mudei de ideia. Meu dormitório ou o seu?_**

 ** _\- Capitão E. C_**

Não haviam se passado nem dez minutos que a mensagem tinha sido enviada, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Sabia que mudaria de ideia. — Declarou presunçosa. — São poucos que resistem a mim, senhor Cullen.

Ela partiu para cima dele, o empurrando contra a cama e montando em seu colo, o fazendo gemer.

As mãos de Edward se infiltraram em sua blusa, já sem o colete, e ao erguê-la teve uma grata surpresa.

— Uma tatuagem, querida? — Perguntou com seu sorriso torto.

— Eu disse que podia me chamar assim, capitão? — Rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha, o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás em uma risada

— Não senhora, tenente. — Ele respondeu se fazendo de sério e ela sorriu voltando a chupar seu pescoço e passar as mãos pelo corpo dele. A tenente Daniella já se insinuava para ele fazia semanas, mas ele nunca havia – realmente – considerado aceitar sua tentadora proposta. Não até acordar completamente duro, após um sonho que teve com o soldado Beaufort Swan. Aquilo o fez mudar de ideia quase que instantaneamente.

— É desse jeito que eu gosto, capitão. — Disse enquanto colava seu corpo no dele. Mas ao ouvir isso Edward teve outra visão. Não era mais a tenente Garcia que estava montada em seu colo e colada em seu corpo. Era o soldado Swan. Mas que inferno! Ele não era gay, por que estava imaginando o soldado Swan montado nele, sugando seu pescoço? Ele era gay, afinal? Pensou assustado por um momento e depois colocou a cabeça no lugar novamente, empurrando a tenente Garcia para longe com força.

— Argh! Qual o seu problema, Cullen? — Perguntou confusa enquanto se levantava do chão. Ele havia a empurrado com tanta força que ela caiu literalmente sentada no chão.

— O que...? — Edward a olhou confuso com o que havia feito.

Por que ele havia a empurrado? E por que os olhos verdes daquele soldadinho não saiam de sua cabeça? E como ele sabia que seus olhos eram verdes? Qual era o problema dele? Ele não era gay. Não podia ser. Ele era muito macho. Com M maiúsculo. Ele retomou a consciência, mas era tarde. A tenente Garcia já apanhava suas roupas no chão e sua cara era de poucos amigos. Ela o lançou um olhar fulminante e saiu batendo a porta. É... ele havia acabado de perder o que seria, provavelmente, uma das melhores fodas de sua vida e ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

— Eu vou matar aquele soldado filho da puta! — Vociferou frustrado.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de caminhar até o refeitório, pôde ver o soldado Swan treinando em um dos campos. Ele corria pelos pneus em uma velocidade impressionante.

Ele se aproximou sem que o soldado percebesse sua presença e começou a observar seus movimentos. Ele não havia dormido quase nada na noite passada.

Como se o ocorrido com a tenente não fosse o bastante, ainda havia sonhado, o pouco que conseguira dormir, com aquele soldado.

Talvez se conversasse com o Swan, que vinha atormentando seus sonhos, e explicasse que não tinha interesse nesse tipo de relação, o soldado parasse de secá-lo e sua cabeça voltaria ao normal.

Decidido a resolver aquela situação, se aproximou de Beau, mas foi exatamente nessa hora que Bella, que fazia alongamentos depois de uma longa corrida, se abaixou.

Ao ver certa parte do soldado voltada para o ar, Edward paralisou, sentindo seu membro dar sinal de vida. Precisava retomar o controle. Afinal, não conseguiria deixar os limites claros, se aparecesse com aquele volume nas calças.

Mais uma semana havia se passado e os sonhos de Edward haviam piorado. Cansado daquela situação, resolveu dar um basta e ir até o dormitório do causador de seus problemas. Sabia que estava sozinho àquela hora.

Deu uma rápida batida na porta e já foi entrando. Ele era o capitão. Não pedia permissões, mas parecia errado simplesmente invadir.

— Capitão? — Bella o olhou confusa com sua presença. Por sorte estava vestida. Estava se preparando para ir correr com Sam.

— Preciso falar com você, soldado.

— Sim, capitão. — Respondeu batendo continência.

— Isso não é necessário, rapaz. — Disse caminhando de mãos para trás e pôde perceber o nervosismo dele. — É uma conversa informal.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu relaxando um pouco, mas ainda visivelmente nervosa.

Edward se aproximou e percebeu que ele usava uma regata preta levemente justa e seus cabelos estavam molhados e brilhantes. Assim como seus olhos.

— Senhor? — Bella o chamou, o tirando de seus devaneios.

— Sim. Olha, rapaz. Eu não sei o que pensa que está fazendo aqui, mas... Precisa parar. — Disse se aproximando dela.

— Eu não sei do que o senhor... — Argumentou mordendo os lábio. Isso fez com que o membro de Edward saltasse em suas calças.

Inferno! Agora não era hora! Berrou em sua cabeça.

— Tem certeza de que não sabe, Beaufort? — Perguntou com a voz rouca. Deus! Como ela queria que ele a chamasse por outro nome. Seria tão prazeroso ouvi-lo gemer seu nome.

— Na-não, senhor. — Gaguejou ao ver que ele estava tão próximo dela.

— Você tem feito isso nas últimas semanas, Beaufort.

— O que, senhor? — Questionou paralisada de medo. Ele sabia sobre ela? Sabia que era uma garota?

— E isso tem que parar. — Disse se aproximando ainda mais e ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Aquilo foi sua perdição.

— Eu não entendo, senhor.

— Eu vim aqui para confrontá-lo. Para mandar que parasse... e então eu o vi no pátio se alongando e sabia que estaria aqui.

— Do que o senhor está falando, capitão? — Perguntou confusa com aquela conversa.

— Eu não sei do que estou falando. — Ele gemeu frustrado e passando as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira inquieta. — Eu só sei... eu quero dizer... eu preciso... — Respirou fundo e a puxou para seu peito, colando seus lábios nos dela.

Bella se assustou com sua atitude, mas o choque deu lugar para todo o desejo que vinha reprimindo nas últimas semanas. Ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e gemeu em sua boca. Seu gemido o trouxe de volta a realidade e ele se afastou abruptamente dela.

— Que merda você está fazendo com a minha cabeça, cara? — O capitão rugiu puxando os cabelos deixando de lado toda a formalidade. — Eu não sou gay!

— E eu não sou a porra de um cara! Agora volta aqui e termina aquele beijo! — Bella gritou em rendição e Edward a olhou em choque. Ela não conseguia mais se controlar perto dele.

— O que você disse? — Perguntou confuso. Talvez tivesse entendido errado.

— Eu? Eu disse que o senhor está confuso, capitão. Foi isso que eu disse.

— Não! — Ele gritou se aproximou, a fazendo recuar. — Você disse que não era a porra de um cara.

— Eu... — Ela não sabia o que dizer. Havia sido pega. Ela mesmo havia confessado.

— Eu sabia! — Gritou andando pelo quarto mexendo nos cabelos mais uma vez.

— Sabia? — Perguntou ainda ofegante com o beijo.

— Sabia que eu não era gay. Não podia ser.

— Espera! O que? Você é gay? — Perguntou confusa com aquela conversa.

— O que? — Ele perguntou tão confuso quanto ela.

— Qual é? Eu não posso ser tão azarada assim. — Respondeu indignada. Primeiro Mike e agora ele?

— Não. Eu disse que não sou. Assim como você não é um cara. — Respondeu apontando para ela.

— Não sou? — Perguntou tentando desviar sua atenção e ele a olhou com uma mistura de alegria e traição nos olhos. Ela estava com problemas.

— Quero explicações, Swan. Agora. — Sussurrou se aproximando e ela recuou, encostando-se na parede.

— Sabe, é uma história engraçada essa. — Disse colocando a mão na nuca e mordendo o lábio, pensando por onde começar

— Quer saber? Isso pode esperar. — Respondeu a puxando para perto e a erguendo do chão, prensando seu corpo contra a parede.

— Eu pensei que quisesse ouvir a história. — Argumentou entre os suspiros e gemidos, enquanto o apertava com suas pernas.

— E eu quero, mas depois. Agora a única coisa que quero fazer é te jogar nessa cama e realizar alguns sonhos que venho tendo.

Ele mordisca seu pescoço, a fazendo gemer e suspirar. Empurrando seu quadril contra o dela, suas mãos foram até a gola de sua camisa, a rasgando. E as mãos dela arranharam seu pescoço, deixando uma marca.

— Aquela bandagem era para isso? Para esconder as garotas? — Perguntou e Bella assentiu, corando.

— A porta! — Disse e ele a soltou, a colocando no chão e trancando o pedaço de madeira.

— Agora ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. Onde estávamos? — Perguntou se aproximando dela.

— Capitão, eu não acho que...

— Edward. — A corrigiu. Queria mais que tudo ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios.

— Edward, nós não podemos. Eu entendo que eu esteja com grandes problemas, mas até resolvermos isso, não faremos nada. — Rebateu, fazendo com que seu sorriso morresse.

— Desculpe. Eu praticamente a ataquei.

— Não peça desculpas por isso. Eu não tenho intenção de me desculpar pela marca no seu pescoço. Acredite, não há nada que eu queira mais do que deixar você realizar os seus sonhos, porque tenho certeza que são bem parecidos com os meus. Apenas temos que resolver toda essa merda antes.

— Você está certa. Temos que resolver isso. Começando por me contar o que faz aqui.

— Eu... — Parou ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

 _— B? Por que a porta está trancada? Eu pensei que fossemos correr._

— Só um segundo, Sam. — Respondeu ainda olhando para Edward, que esperava respostas. — Eu vou contar tudo, mas pode ser outra hora?

— Te espero no meu dormitório. É bom que sua explicação seja muito boa, Swan. — Declarou tentando se alinhar. Ele não estava exatamente irritado. Estava muito aliviado por saber que Beau, na verdade é uma garota. Mas ainda queria saber o que ela tinha na cabeça, para que se metesse naquela confusão.

O capitão destrancou a porta e saiu, dando de cara com Sam, que o observava.

— Tudo bem aqui, _B_? — Perguntou ao ver Bella se jogando na cama com o rosto entre as mãos. Ela já havia colocado outra camiseta, mas a que ele havia rasgado continuava no chão.

— Não. O capitão descobriu. — Resmungou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

— Como? O que ele fez? Ele vai te expulsar?

— Inferno! Espero que não. Ele me beijou!

— O que? — Praticamente gritou.

— E logo depois eu confessei que não era um cara.

— Ele é gay? — Sam perguntou.

— Não! Ele pensou que fosse, porque estava sentindo atração por mim, mas eu sou uma garota então... Merda, isso é confuso.

— O que vai acontecer agora?

— Ele disse que eu devia ir até seu dormitório para contar a verdade.

— Você não pode ir sozinha, _B_. E se ele te atacar de novo? — Perguntou realmente preocupado com a amiga.

— Ele não _me_ atacou. Foi bastante mútuo na verdade.

— Ainda assim, não gosto da ideia de você sozinha com ele.

— E o que você vai fazer? Vai até lá comigo e dizer que sabia? Não vou deixar você levar a culpa por algo que eu fiz.

— Mas...

— Não, Sam. — O cortou. — Eu vou sozinha e conto como foi amanhã.

Ela caminhava até o dormitório e podia sentir o suor se acumulando em suas costas. Desde que havia entrado ali, nunca sentiu tanto medo, mas não de ser mandada embora como de costume e sim de decepcioná-lo. Com as semanas de treinamento, eles haviam se aproximado e ela descoberto que ele não era tão ruim assim.

Bateu na porta e em menos de um minuto ela se abriu.

— Você veio. — Sussurrou, como se pensasse que aquele dia tivesse sido uma ilusão.

— Eu sei que tenho muito o que explicar, Edward, mas... — Assim que ela sussurrou seu nome, ele havia esquecido todo o discurso que tinha preparado. Tudo que queria era sentir seu corpo junto ao dela. E foi o que fez, a puxando contra seu peito e a prensando contra a porta do dormitório.

— Você não se chama Beua, não é mesmo? — Perguntou mordiscando seu pescoço.

— Bella. — Sussurrou tombando a cabeça para trás. Completamente entregue as caricias dele.

— Diga, Bella... — Disse seu nome, quase em um gemido. — O que você quer?

— Eu quero você. — Respondeu afoitamente e ele lhe lançou um de seus sorrisos tortos, carregados de segundas intenções.

— E onde você _me_ quer, Bella? — Perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas.

Cansada daquele jogo, Bella colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, o obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu estou a um mês cercada de caras, Edward. Eu tenho necessidades também. Podemos jogar mais tarde, mas agora? Nesse exato momento? Eu o quero dentro de mim. — Respondeu se esfregando nele.

As mão dele foram até a barra de sua camisa a levantando e ela fez o mesmo. Em menos de minutos ambos estavam apenas com suas roupas de baixo.

Ele mordia seu pescoço, tomando cuidado para não deixar marcas ali. Ele a ergueu nos braços e caminhou até sua cama, colocando-a no colchão e colando seu corpo ao dela.

— Edward. — Ela gemeu, se mexendo de baixo dele e o deixando – se possível – ainda mais duro.

Ele levou sua mão até o criado mudo, pegando o preservativo e o já ia colocá-lo, quando ela o impediu.

— Eu ajudo. — Declarou os virando e montando em seu colo. Ela desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dele e pelo abdômen, o sentindo se arrepiar e gemer ao seu toque. Aquilo era fascinante para ela.

— O que você? — Perguntou, mas calou-se ao sentir a boca dela em seu membro. — Porra!

— Quietinho agora, capitão. — Ela sussurrou sensualmente, enquanto colocava o preservativo nele, usando sua boca.

Rihanna — Only Girl

 ** _So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_**

 _(Então, garoto, se esqueça do mundo porque esta noite vai ser só eu e você)_

 ** _I'm gonna make you beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride_**

 _(Vou fazê-lo implorar por isso, depois vou fazê-lo engolir o seu orgulho)_

 ** _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_**

 _(Quero que você faça me sentir como se eu fosse a única garota do mundo)_

 ** _Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_**

 _(Como se eu fosse a única que você ama)_

Depois de colocado, voltou a subir e, com a ajuda dele, sentou em seu membro, arfando de prazer.

Montada em seu colo, Bella começou a se movimentar. Já fazia tanto tempo que não sentia esse tipo de sensações. Edward não estava muito diferente.

As mãos dele foram para sua cintura, apertando com força. Quando suas mãos afrouxaram, ele pôde ver as marcas que havia deixado. Ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele para ter mais apoio e aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, cavalgando em seu membro.

— Edward. — Gemeu alto, mordendo o lábio para tentar abafar os gemidos que ainda vinham.

— Não... se segure. — Pediu gemendo enquanto erguia seu quadril batendo fundo nela, em busca de mais atrito. Faltava pouco para que ela chegasse em seu ápice, quando ele segurou sua cintura e os virou.

Erguendo suas pernas e as pressionando contra o peito, ele começou a estocar freneticamente, a fazendo perder o controle, enquanto gritava seu nome.

— Edward! — Incapaz de se controlar, ela o puxou para si, colando os lábios nos dele.

— Bella. — Ele gemeu, dizendo seu nome pela primeira vez. Ela queria ouvi-lo dizer de novo. Várias e várias vezes.

Ele estava próximo de seu ápice quando diminuiu seus movimentos, prolongando o prazer que sentiam. Ela o envolveu com braços e pernas, o puxando para si e mordendo o pescoço dele.

— Então a gatinha gosta de deixar marcas? — Perguntou com um sorriso torto.

— Entre outras coisas. — Respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

— Eu também sei jogar. — Declarou mordiscando seu pescoço e descendo até abocanhar um de seus seios, a fazendo arquear o corpo em busca de mais.

— E você é _muito_ b-om. — Disse gaguejando com o prazer que o toque dele lhe proporcionava.

Em alguns minutos, ambos caíram exaustos e ofegantes. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada, porque depois da agitação se lembraram que tinham problemas maiores. Que ela tinha problemas maiores.

Ele se virou de lado, mas antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, seus olhos vagaram para os peitos dela. E ele já não conseguia mais se concentrar.

— Edward, pelo amor de Deus. São apenas peitos!

— Eu sei, mas eles são tão bonitos, tenho vontade de tê-los na boca. O. Tempo. Inteiro. — Respondendo os beijando e fazendo Bella gargalhar.

Bella o empurrou, delicadamente, e se virou na cama, ficando de lado enquanto ele a acariciava, causando arrepios em sua pele.

— Eu queria muito me alistar. Foi a única maneira que encontrei. — Explicou em um suspiro. — Não pensei que chegaria tão longe.

— Como eu fui tão burro a ponto de pensar que você era um cara?

— Eu sou muito convincente. — Disse convencida.

— Tenho certeza. — Respondeu sorrindo. — Mas ainda quero saber a história. — Acrescentou e ela suspirou começando a contar como aquela confusão havia começado.


	8. Sentido, porque agora, mando eu

Capítulo 8 — Sentido, porque ele não sabe

— Pode começar. — Ele pediu com os braços cruzados no peito ainda nu.

— Pode se vestir primeiro? Fica difícil me concentrar assim. — Declarou e ele riu, vestindo sua camisa.

— Primeiro de tudo: Como foi que você entrou aqui? — Questionou.

— Eu havia tentado entrar pelo alistamento feminino. Mas como você pôde perceber, não consegui. Então depois de ter sido rejeitada pela terceira vez, ouvi alguns caras comentando sobre um dos soldados parecer uma garota e pensei: Inferno! Por que não?

— Inferno, por que não? — Repetiu. — E não pensou que isso seria loucura ou então no que aconteceria se fosse pega?

— Honestamente? Não. Nunca me ocorreu que descobririam.

— Você é uma garota que vive no meio de outros caras. Como nunca descobririam?

— Ei! Você só descobriu porque me beijou. As pessoas não estão procurando por uma garota. Eu ficarei bem.

— Está mesmo pensando em continuar com isso? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. — Você não pode continuar com isso!

— Por que não? — Rebateu, erguendo o queixo e cruzando seus pequenos braços no peito.

— Porque é errado! Onde você está com a cabeça? Já imaginou no que poderia acontecer se o major ou aquela tenente descobrissem?

— Eles não vão. — Retrucou.

— Então vai mesmo continuar com a mentira?

— Você vai me entregar? — Respondeu com outra pergunta. Precisava de sua resposta.

— É claro que não. Acredite, Bella, eu entendo que você quer estar aqui, mas esse não é o jeito certo de fazer as coisas.

— Então você vai fazer com que eu saia. — Declarou sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Edward segurou seu queixo, a forçando a encará-lo.

— Eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada. Mas você precisa entender que isso é perigoso. E se descobrirem...

— Não vão. Eu só quero ficar até provar que sou boa. Boa o bastante.

— Só um cego não veria isso. Você é de longe a melhor do grupo.

— Mas sou pequena e magra. Eles nem se quer prestavam atenção quando eu fazia os exames.

— Então vai mesmo continuar com isso?

— Vou. — Declarou, se mantendo firme e ele suspirou, passando as mãos no cabelo.

— Então eu vou te ajudar.

— Como?

— Você é boa, a melhor, mas ainda não é o bastante. Tem que aprimorar em algumas coisas e é nisso que eu vou te ajudar. — Indagou e ela gritou, pulando em seu colo. Apesar de tudo, ainda era uma garota.

— Mais trinta. — Ordenou.

— Não consigo.

— É com esse tipo de pensamento que você não vai conseguir se manter aqui quando descobrirem.

— Se, se descobrirem — O corrigiu.

— Mais trinta.

— Deus! Eu só quero uma pausa, Edward.

— Capitão. Não queremos que as pessoas pensem outras coisas, soldado.

— Que pessoas? — Questionou se sentando e olhando ao redor.

— Aprenda uma coisa, Swan — Disse se abaixando. — Sempre estão de olhos. Sempre. Agora, mais trinta. — Rugiu e ela voltou as flexões.

Bella estava terminando de se aprontar quando ouviu a porta se fechando silenciosamente. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, pensando que era Edward indo dar mais uma de suas escapadas com ela. Mas assim que se virou, seu sorriso morreu.

— Tenente! — Bateu continência.

— Olá, Beau. — Disse com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios rosados. — Pode relaxar.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou, não gostando nada do rumo da conversa.

— Eu tenho um problema. E acho que vamos resolvê-lo. — Declarou se aproximando. — Você está me evitando, soldado?

— Não, tenente!

— Pois é o que parece. Pensei que viria atrás de mim depois daquela noite. — Ela disse e Bella a olhou confusa. — Não me olhe como se não soubesse do que estou falando.

— Eu realmente não sei, tenente. — Argumentou e Daniella se aproximou, a medindo.

— Eu podia jurar que você não era tão magro. — Disse se aproximando mais, fazendo Bella estremecer. — Você estava tão interessado aquela noite que resolvi lhe dar outra chance.

— Tenente, eu realmente...

— O major James não devia ter te dado aquela surra, mas você entende, não é? Ele é bastante possessivo. — Sorriu e foi quando Bella entendeu. A tenente Garcia conhecia o Beau. O verdadeiro Beau. Oh, grande merda! Pensou ainda tremendo com a aproximação da morena. E se ela a atacasse? O que faria?

— Eu não sei do que a senhora está falando, tenente. — Declarou decidindo-se por manter a mentira original.

— Por que está nervoso? Está suando? — Questionou se aproximando. — Seu olhos...

— Na-não, senhora. Mas o capitão Cullen está me esperando para a corrida e ele não gosta de atrasos.

— Eu podia jurar que seus olhos... — Murmurou confusa. — Pode ir. Eu sei bem como o capitão é temperamental. — Declarou lembrando-se de quando ele a empurrou para fora de sua cama. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada. — Mas nossa conversa ainda não acabou, soldado. Gostaria de terminar o que começamos aquela noite. — Acrescentou, piscando um olho e saindo do dormitório.

— Merda! — Bella vociferou se atirando na cama. Aquela situação estava insustentável. Ela estava completamente apaixonada por aquele capitão arrogante e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. E para piorar ainda mais sua situação, de todas as mulher no planeta que seu primo podia ter escolhido, ele tinha que ter se engraçado justo com aquela. A tenente, que agora, não a deixaria em paz enquanto não conseguisse o que queria.

— O que você tem, _B?_ — Sam perguntou ao entrar no dormitório.

— Nada. Me deixe em paz! — Respondeu afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Sam se aproximou e puxou o travesseiro de uma vez, acabando com seu pequeno refúgio e se sentando na beirada da cama, fazendo com que ela gemesse de frustração.

— Eu gosto dele. — Declarou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— E isso é ruim? — Indagou sabendo de quem ela falava.

— Se é ruim? — Bradou. — Eu sou um cara aqui, Sam! É claro que é ruim, seu idiota! — Ralhou com ele, o fazendo rir.

— O que te preocupa exatamente, B?

— Eu não sei. — Lamentou.

— Eu acho — disse refletindo —, que você sabe exatamente qual o problema.

— Tudo bem, senhor sabe tudo. Qual o problema?

— Você tem medo que ele não sinta o mesmo e que você seja apenas uma foda ocasional. — Ela o olhou perplexa.

— Eu...

— Mas quer saber o que eu acho? — Perguntou e ela assentiu. — Eu acho que você não tem com o que se preocupar.

— Você está dizendo isso porque somos amigos.

— Não. Eu estou dizendo isso, porque vocês tem agido feito coelhos nas últimas semanas. — Declarou, a fazendo corar.

— Não temos, não.

— Essa não é a questão. A questão é que você deveria se abrir com ele, mas eu tenho que dizer, B. Se você está esperando que as coisas evoluam entre vocês, você tem que arrumar algumas coisas primeiro.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou confusa.

— O que você está esperando, _B_? Que o capitão saia de mãos dadas com você por aí? Nós sabemos que você é uma garota, mas para o restante do quartel? Você ainda é um soldado magricela.

— Eu sei. Isso é fodidamente complicado. — Grunhiu.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Eu não sei. Além disso, esse é o menor dos meus problemas aqui.

— Eu saio por dez minutos e você arruma mais problemas, B? O que é dessa vez?

— Sua admiradora conhece o Beau.

— É claro que conhece. Ela conhece você.

— Não. Quero dizer, ela conhece realmente o Beau. Meu primo. O verdadeiro Beua. — Declarou.

— Isso é um problema. O que ela disse? Ela sabe que você não é ele?

— Não. Ela só disse que queria terminar o que havíamos começado aquela noite. — Disse e ele estreitou os olhos. — Não me olhe assim, seu sacana. Eu não tenho ideia do que ela estava falando.

— Oh, mas eu tenho. Eu aposto que seu primo fez algumas coisas. — Constatou.

— Foi o que eu pensei.

— Então ela não te reconheceu? — Perguntou.

— Não exatamente. Mas ela pareceu perceber a diferença nos meus olhos. Os do meu primo são castanhos.

— Você está com grandes problemas, B.

— Me diga algo que eu não sei.

— Baratas podem sobreviver a ataques nucleares. — Declarou e Bella o olhou como se tivesse perdido o juízo, mas também sorriu com o comentário do amigo.

— Obrigada, Sam. — Declarou apoiando o braço nos ombros dele. Quem olhasse, pareciam apenas amigos conversando.

— Pelo que exatamente?

— Por ser meu amigo e me ajudar nessa loucura.

— Sempre que precisar, B.

Já havia anoitecido e Bella estava decidida a resolver alguns pontos com Edward. Todas as vezes que se encontravam em seu dormitório, ele a torturava, tentando fazer com que gritasse seu nome. Ele era bastante egocêntrico.

Ela bateu na porta e esperou. Já passava do horário de dormir, então não precisava de sua bandagem. A porta logo se abriu e braços muito familiares a puxaram para dentro.

— Pensei que não viesse.

— E perder a chance de uma nova tentativa? — Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Talvez essa noite você finalmente ceda, Swan. — Sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Eu não sei. — Colocou o dedo no queixo, pensando. — Será? — Ele colou seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a gemer.

— Edward... — Sussurrou tombando a cabeça para trás.

— Eu já disse o quanto eu am... adoro, o quanto eu adoro você sussurrando meu nome? Mas eu não quero sussurros, Bella. — Acrescentou, mordiscando seu pescoço.

Ele a ergueu nos braços e caminhou até a cama.

— Não rasgue minha camisa. — Ordenou.

— E por que não? — Questionou divertido.

— O que eu vou explicar quando precisar pedir uniformes novos?

— Eu sou o seu superior. Não tem que se preocupar com isso. — Declarou voltando a atacar o pescoço da morena, que se contorcia em seu colo.

Ele a deitou na cama, mas ela sorriu travessamente.

— Eu gostaria de experimentar uma coisa.

— E o que seria? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso malicioso se formando.

— Você já vai descobrir. — Respondeu ficando em pé na cama e tirando a camiseta e logo em seguida a calça que usava. Ela estava completamente nua.

— Você não...

— Não. As roupas nos atrasam.

— Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, garota. — Declarou tirando as próprias roupas, mas sem desgrudar os olhos da morena que rebolava, se deitando de bruços na cama.

— O que você...? — Perguntou, mas se calou ao vê-la olhando para ele sobre seus ombros, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

— O que você acha? — Respondeu com outra pergunta, agarrando as barras de ferro da cama.

Edward caminhou até o colchão, se deitando sobre ela e sugando sua nuca, distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e roçar sua bunda no membro dele, já bastante duro.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos até sua entrada, a acariciando.

— Você está molhada, Bella.

— Você me deixa assim. — Rebateu, suspirando com suas caricias.

— Então você me quer aqui? — Perguntou direcionando seu membro até sua outra entrada.

— Sim, por favor. — Clamou.

— E você vai gritar por isso? — Questionou mordendo o ombro da morena, que apertou ainda mais as barras da cama.

— Não. Mas ainda preciso de você. — Declarou, o fazendo sorrir. Ela era teimosa, mas ele era bem mais.

As mãos dele foram até seu clitóris, o acariciando enquanto roçava seu membro por sua entrada, a lubrificando bem, para que entrasse sem a machucar. Por mais que a desejasse, não queria lhe causar nenhum tipo de dor. Apenas prazer.

Rapidamente ele pegou uma camisinha em seu criado mudo e a vestiu, voltando a se colocar sobre ela.

— Onde nós estávamos? — Perguntou, mordiscando sua orelha e a sentiu estremecer.

— Acho que em você _tentando_ me fazer gritar. — Declarou presunçosa, dando ênfase no tentando.

— E você vai.

Ele desceu seus beijos da nuca dela por suas costas, fazendo-a se arrepiar e empinar ainda mais. Seus beijos molhados foram descendo e descendo, Bella já havia fechado os olhos e seu coração estava acelerado. A ansiedade a devorava sem pudor.

— Edward. — Gemeu baixinho, trincando o maxilar, mas ele ouviu e não pôde deixar de sorrir safado.

Por fim ele chegou em seu botãozinho rosa e ela piscou para ele. Edward engoliu em seco e sentiu seu membro babar. Ele espalmou suas mãos sobre a bunda dela e apertou a carne entre os dedos.

— Acho que faremos um bom trabalho aqui atrás. — Comentou e antes que Bella perguntasse alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios dele sobre seu botão apertado e voltou a gemer.

Aquele beijo grego estava sendo seu verdadeiro paraíso e inferno pessoal, pois se continuasse naquele ritmo ela acabaria gritando o nome do maldito filho da puta gostoso.

Ele a deixou totalmente encharcada, tanto em sua feminilidade – que escorria seu mel – como lubrificada atrás. Edward continuou a movimentar seus lábios sobre seu botão, enquanto a penetrava na frente com dois dedos, ela rebolou em seus dedos e em sua boca.

Edward não teria um pingo de dó de sua soldado, ah, não! Não mesmo! Hoje ele a castigaria por todos os seus crimes.

Logo ele sentiu o corpo de Bella tremer e seu mel descer ainda mais por sobre suas pernas, ele passou a mão pela coxa macia e lambuzou seu membro com o orgasmo dela, em seguida lhe deu uma última lambida em sua rosada entrada e se posicionou atrás da morena.

— Você verá estrelas. — Ele encostou a cabecinha de seu membro na portinha dela e foi pedindo passagem. Bella sentia suas pernas bambas, estava totalmente relaxada.

No começo foi um pouco desconfortável, apesar de não ser sua primeira anal, o capitão havia sido abençoado pelos deuses em tamanho e grossura, aquilo poderia doer um pouco sim, então ela respirou fundo, tentando relaxar e não contrair os músculos. Felizmente ele tomou cuidado, mesmo não se aguentando de tesão. Ele depositou beijos em suas costas e então apertou sua cintura, terminando de introduzir a cabeça.

Logo ela gemeu, ao sentir as primeiras pontadas de prazer. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegante.

— Tão apertadinha. — Gemeu. — Tão deliciosa, fodidamente delici... — O colocou ainda mais fundo, encostando suas bolas na bunda dela.

Bella prendeu a respiração e em seguida a soltou pesadamente, enquanto gemia e rebolava. Edward lhe deu uma palmada e ela travou o maxilar. Aquilo estava muito gostoso. Ele começou a estoca-la, primeiro lentamente e depois foi aumentando a velocidade.

— Não... se segure. — Gemeu, a apertando.

— O que você quer? — Gemeu de volta.

— Quero que você se solte. — Respondeu, aumentando a velocidade de suas estocadas e mordendo seu pescoço.

— Você... quer... que... eu... grite? — Perguntou agarrada a cabeceira da cama, com os olhos revirando com tamanho prazer que sentia.

— Sim! — Grunhiu em resposta.

— Edward! — Ela gemeu.

— Isso... Quem pode te tocar assim? — Perguntou segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça, fazendo com que seu corpo tombasse no travesseiro.

— Edward! — Gemeu ainda mais alto, enquanto arrebitava mais sua bunda.

— Quem te fode do jeito que você gosta? — Questionou estocando em um frenesim alucinante, segurando as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça com uma das suas e apertando seus seios com a outra.

— Edward! — Gritou, sentindo seu ápice se aproximar.

— Quem te dá prazer?

— Oh, Deus! Você, Edward! Apenas você. — Clamou seu nome em alto e bom tom, o deixando com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

— E você não se importa que te escutem gritando? — Perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade.

— Não! Foda-se se me ouvirem. Por favor...— Suplicou rebolando em baixo dele, em busca de mais atrito.

— Então diga meu nome. — Se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Edward! — Gritou sem se importar se alguém ouviria e ele aumentou a velocidade e o aperto de sua mão sobre os seios dela. Ele desceu a mão até o clitóris dela, o pressionando entre os dedos e a fazendo gozar, enquanto gemia seu nome.

Com mais algumas estocadas, Edward também chegou ao seu ápice, tombando ao lado de uma Bella suada e ofegante.

— Se... alguém... — fez uma pausa, respirando profundamente e ainda de bruços. — ...nos ouviu, a culpa é sua.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. — Ninguém nos ouviu.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Questionou com sua respiração ainda irregular.

— Porque meu dormitório é a prova de som. — Respondeu e Bella o olhou boquiaberta.

— E não pensou em dizer isso antes?

— E qual seria a graça? — Questionou com um sorriso.

— Você quer graça, Cullen? Vou te dar graça. — Montou em seu colo.

— Onde está o respeito? Eu sou o capitão. — Respondeu se sentando com ela ainda em seu colo.

— Não na cama. — Declarou com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele. — Aqui somo iguais, entendeu? — Acrescentou com um tom sério.

— Você sabe que eu estava brincando. — Defendeu-se, acariciando a coxa e quadril dela.

— Eu sei disso. Apenas quero deixar as coisas claras. Já tive muitos problemas com relacionamentos por isso.

— Pelo que, exatamente? — Perguntou.

— Por caras pensarem que podem mandar e eu cumpro as ordens. Principalmente na cama. Vamos deixar outra coisa bem clara aqui. Eu recebo beijos gregos, mas não dou, ok? — Perguntou e ele assentiu sorrindo.

— Não ia fazer nenhuma exigência.

— Ótimo.

— Embora, agora eu precise de outra meta.

— Outra meta? — Perguntou confusa.

— Eu já te fiz gritar. Quero experimentar coisas diferentes com você.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria? Não é como se tivéssemos um compromisso.

— Eu sou muito convincente. E nós temos exclusividade. Não temos? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Da minha parte sim. Mas a tenente Garcia parece bastante afetada quando você está por perto.

— Então sim, nós temos exclusividade.

— Então vocês não tem nada? — Perguntou com a ponta do ciúmes começando a corroê-la.

— Não. Você é a única garota que quero em minha cama. — Declarou, fazendo com que o coração dela acelerasse.

— Agora que você teve sua fantasia realizada, acho que chegou a minha vez.

— E qual seria?

— Você não tem algemas, tem? — Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

— Não, mas você tem minha total atenção agora. Continue.

— Eu sempre tive aquela fantasia da policial fazendo revista. —Disse mordendo os lábios.

— Eu posso colocar minhas mãos para trás.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu saltando. — Fique de pé ali com as pernas afastadas.

— Como você é direta. — Retrucou se levantando. — Assim? — Perguntou.

— Sim. Agora, mãos atrás da cabeça. — Sussurrou mordiscando sua orelha, o fazendo se encolher. — Parado. Vamos começar por aqui. Declarou arranhando a panturrilha dele, fazendo com que sua perna tremesse.

As mãos dela foram subindo até as coxas dele e a mão dele foi até a dela. Como punição, Bella lhe deu uma palmada.

— Ei!

— Eu disse que podia me tocar? — Questionou.

— Não. — Ele respondeu, segurando o sorriso.

— Não o que?

— Não, senhora.

— Assim é melhor. Agora deite-se. Mãos para cima. É a sua vez de gritar, Cullen.

Ele foi rapidamente e se deitou. Sua respiração estava rápida e seu membro, já duro, apontava para Bella.

Ela ficou em pé na cama e abriu bem as pernas, lhe proporcionando uma linda visão. Bella se sentou sobre seu peito e começou a se esfregar, lentamente, no rosto dele, que gemeu agarrando sua cintura.

— Eu disse que não podia me tocar.

— Eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe.

— Não é divertido assim. — Disse se levantando.

— Não! Espere aqui.

— Onde você vai? — Perguntou confusa.

— Conseguir as malditas algemas. Eu gostei dessa sua brincadeira.

Edward se vestiu rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Bella ficou ali, esperando que ele voltasse. Alguns minutos depois, ele passou pela porta e a trancou em seguida.

— Onde você foi?

— Eu tentei encontrar as algemas, mas isso também vai servir. — Disse mostrando uma corrente de ferro e um cadeado.

— E a chave? — Ela perguntou.

— Aqui.

— Me dê. — Mandou.

— Mas eu não posso...

— Esses são meus termos.

— Aqui. — Disse entregando a chave.

— Ótimo. Agora — ela arqueou a sobrancelha, maliciosamente, e analisou o corpo dele, ainda vestido —, tire a roupa... — ele colocou as mãos sobre a barra da blusa —... lentamente. — Ele a olhou inquisitivo e recebeu um sorriso safado. — Me faça um strip.

Edward sorriu torto, fazendo o coração dela acelerar.

— Sim, senhora. — Disse roucamente.

Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos jogadas para trás, aproveitaria aquele show confortavelmente.

Edward retirou a camiseta e Bella observou cada traço do peitoral dele, primeiro o abdômen firme e depois a parte de cima, seguindo para os ombros largos; voltou seu olhar para baixo e passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios ao fitar o membro dele pulsando na calça moletom. Ele respirou fundo, chamando sua atenção para o peitoral outra vez, que subiu e desceu.

— Continue. — Ordenou enquanto se tocava e ele sentiu sua boca seca. Seu membro começava a babar, louco para se afundar nela de várias formas possíveis.

Ele ficou de costas, contraindo-as e Bella ofegou. Havia algumas cicatrizes na pele por combate a guerra, mas as marcas mais recentes eram de suas unhas. Ela sorriu e ele retirou a calça, sua bunda gostosa a fez morder o lábio inferior.

— Hm. — Gemeu, ainda se tocando e Edward se virou novamente, usando apenas a boxer.

— Deus. — Ele ofegou com a bela visão dela em sua cama, com as pernas abertas e se tocando.

Essa mulher seria seu fim.

Ele passou os dedos pela barra da boxer e então a abaixou, sensualmente, Bella nem piscava. Seus olhos antes verde claro, agora estavam escuros pelo desejo, assim como os dele.

— Esplendido. — Ela sussurrou, ficando de pé e recolhendo a corrente e o cadeado. — Deite-se na cama. — Exigiu e ele prontamente a obedeceu, depois ela passou a corrente por seus braços.

— Podemos inverter depois?

— Claro, mas agora você é só meu.

Ela sentou sobre os joelhos, entre as pernas dele.

— Eu quero ouvir meu nome. — Declarou, beijando o peito dele e descendo.

— Me faça implorar. — Rebateu.

— Eu garanto que farei. — Acrescentou se sentando no membro dele, mas saindo logo em seguida.

— Você não está jogando limpo, Swan.

— Eu nunca disse que jogaria, Cullen. — Rebateu, se sentando novamente e sentindo o membro dele a preenchendo.

As mãos dele puxaram a corrente, tentando ir até a cintura dela, mas ele não conseguiu.

— Me solta. — Pediu em agonia, precisava tocá-la. Ter ido buscar a corrente não lhe pareceu tão inteligente agora, mas céus! Aquela fantasia mexia com ele também.

— E qual seria a graça? — Questionou, se movimentando e espalmando as mãos no peito dele, enquanto rebolava.

— De novo! — Pediu.

— Assim? — Perguntou rebolando.

— Deus! Sim! — Gemeu erguendo o quadril.

— Então peça. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não... — Negou gemendo e puxando as mãos, que continuavam presas.

— Se você não se comportar, eu vendo você.

— Não. EU vou. Por favor. — Pediu manhoso e ela arqueou a sobrancelha, começando a arranhar seu peitoral e a provocá-lo de novo. — Deus!

— Quero ouvi-lo pedindo e gritando.

Ele ofegou e gemeu, trincando o maxilar. Ela voltou a rebolar e ele relaxou, mas ela parou outra vez e ele acabou cedendo.

— Por favor. — Ela aumentou seu rebolado. — Isso!

Os movimentos dela ficaram mais rápidos e frenéticos e logo ela cavalgava em seu membro.

— Bella! — Gritou erguendo seu quadril com toda força que tinha e a levantando. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, quando o sentiu ir tão fundo, e gozou, gemendo seu nome.

— Edward! — E logo depois tombou em seu peito, completamente exausta.

— Isso foi...— Ele ia dizer, mas ela o interrompeu com um sussurro.

— Merda! Eu amo você. — Declarou ofegante e pôde ver o olhar de surpresa dele.

— Er... Obrigado?

— Obrigado? — Questionou sentando-se na cama e cobrindo- se.

— É. O que quer que eu diga?

— Mas não é um filho... — Murmurou pulando da cama e agarrando suas roupas.

— Bella, espera... — Tentou se soltar, mas suas mãos estavam presas a cama. — Me solta, vamos conversar.

— Solte a si mesmo! — Rosnou, se vestindo sem o olhar e jogando a chave no chão, propositalmente.

 _Jessie Ware — Say You Love Me_

**_Just say you love me, just for today_**

 _(Apenas diga que me ama, só por hoje)_

 ** _And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_**

 _(E não me dê tempo porque isso não é o mesmo)_

 ** _Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_**

 _(Quero sentir chamas ardentes quando você diz meu nome)_

 ** _Want to feel passion flow into my bones_**

 _(Quero sentir a paixão fluindo em meus ossos)_

 ** _Like blood through my veins_**

 ** _(_** _Como o sangue em minhas veias)_

Bella voltou para o dormitório fervendo de raiva e frustração. Ela estava malditamente certa. O que podia esperar dessa relação conturbada que tinham?

Entrou em seu dormitório. Já estava quase amanhecendo e Sam, que era seu colega de dormitório, já havia saído para correr. Então ela poderia ficar lá. Xingando e chorando.

O quarto ainda estava escuro e ela caminhou até a própria cama, mas se levantou em um pulo quando sentiu um corpo.

— Mas o que...?

— O que você estava fazendo fora da cama, soldado? — A tenente perguntou, arrancando as cobertas que a cobriam e Bella percebeu que a tenente não vestia nada. O que ela tinha na cabeça?

— Tenente? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou tentando engrossar sua voz embargada pelo choro.

— Essa não é a pergunta certa, soldado. — Disse se aproximando de Bella, que recuou.

— A pergunta certa é: O que eu vou fazer aqui?

— Tenente, eu já disse que não tenho interesse...

— Vai mudar de ideia assim que as luzes se acenderem, querido. — Declarou levando a mão até a luminária, mas Bella correu para pará-la. Já que seus cabelos, já maiores, estavam soltos e ela não usava a bandagem.

— Não! — Praticamente gritou.

— Então mudou de ideia? — Perguntou partindo para cima dela, mas Bella desviou.

— Não é isso, tenente. E isso não é apropriado. — Acrescentou.

— Escute aqui, rapaz. Não costumam me rejeitar, então é melhor você vir até aqui e terminar o que começamos aquela noite.

— Eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas já disse que não me lembro de nada disso.

— Então talvez isso refresque sua memória. — Declarou a puxando e colando sua boca na dela, enquanto suas mãos acenderam as luzes. Mas ao esfregar seu corpo contra o soldado, ela sentiu uma coisa que não deveria estar lá, duas coisas na verdade, e empurrou Bella para longe.

— Que porra é essa, Beaufort?


	9. Sentido, porque conheça seus inimigos

— Que porra é essa Beaufort? — A tenente rugiu se afastando.

— Bem, isso...

— Você é uma garota? — Questionou a interrompendo.

— É uma longa história e...

— Você é uma garota!

— Por que vocês ficam repetindo isso?

— Vocês? Quem mais sabe sobre isso?

— Ninguém. — Respondeu rápido demais.

— Ninguém? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você não teria como se manter aqui sem ajuda.

— Ninguém me ajudou a entrar, se é o que está insinuando.

— É claro que não. Você entrou porque é boa. Mas não tem a menor chance de ter mantido isso em segredo por tanto tempo. O que fazia fora do dormitório?

— Eu... Você vai me entregar?

— Ainda não. Primeiro eu quero saber o que você estava pensando para se enfiar aqui. Como um garoto!

— Eu me alistei diversas vezes no exercito feminino. Mas mesmo sendo rápida, eu sou pequena. Sempre me rejeitaram.

— Então você pensou: por que não virar um cara?

— Na verdade, foi exatamente isso. Eu pedi a ajuda de alguns amigos e do meu primo é claro. Ele fez os exames adimensionais. E bem, essa é minha história. Não é muito fácil de entender, mas...

— E onde está o verdadeiro Beua? — A tenente perguntou calmamente.

— Em casa. Dormindo tranquilamente? Ou talvez em alguma festa. Ele não é um soldado. Nunca foi.

— Você sabe que se isso vazar vai prejudicar muita gente, não sabe? — Questionou, já vestida.

— É. Eu sei — A tenente ainda a analisava. — Então? Vai me entregar? — Perguntou novamente.

— Eu não disse isso. Deus, eu me atirei para cima de você. E você nem ao menos sabia quem eu era.

— Se serve de consolo, fui eu quem cuidou dos machucados do Beua quando o major deu a surra nele. Eu só não sabia que você era a garota em questão.

— Tudo bem. Eu preciso pensar. Vá dormir agora, soldado. Amanhã quero você na minha sala. Vamos resolver isso.

— Então vai me mandar embora. — Afirmou

— E perder o melhor soldado que temos, apenas porque é uma mulher? Temos que nos unir, garota. Embora eu vá querer saber o que você fazia fora do dormitório a essa hora.

— Er...— Gaguejou

— Amanhã. Na minha sala.

A tenente disse e saiu do dormitório a deixando sozinha. Ela não era a grande vaca que parceria, afinal.

A manhã chegou e Bella caminhava pelo corredor, até a sala da tenente, mas sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para uma sala. Já estava pronta para a briga, quando sentiu um formigamento familiar percorrer sua espinha.

 **Dua Lipa - New Rules**

 **He makes me feel like nobody else**

 _Oh, ele me faz sentir como ninguém_

 **Nobody else**

 _Ninguém mais_  
 **But my love**

Mas meu amor  
 **He doesn't love me so I tell myself**

 _Mas meu amor, ele não me ama. Então eu digo a mim mesma_

 **I got new rules, I count 'em**

 _Eu tenho novas regras, eu conto elas_  
 **I got new rules, I count 'em**

Eu tenho novas regras, eu conto elas

 **Practice makes perfect**

 _Prática leva a perfeição_

 **I'm still tryna' learn it by heart**

 _Ainda tentando aprender no meu coração_

 **I got new rules, I count 'em**

 _Eu tenho novas regras, eu conto elas_

 **** **Eat, sleep, and breathe it, rehearse**

 _Comer, dormir, e respirar_ **  
**  
 **And repeat it, 'cause**

 _Treinar e repetir porque eu_

 **I got new, I got new, I got new**

 _Eu tenho novas, eu tenho novas, eu tenho novas_

— Temos que conversar.

— Não, _obrigada._ — Respondeu frisando a palavra.

— Você ainda está zangada? Você me pegou de surpresa. Que merda, Bella. Você me algemou na cama. — Rugiu. — E eu nem estou bravo por isso. Estou bravo porque você não me deu uma chance de explicar. Eu tive que arrebentar minha cabeceira.

— Sua cabeceira é o menor dos meus problemas, capitão. Agora com licença.

— Capitão? Sério? Então é assim que vai ser? — Questionou irritado, passando as mãos sobre o cabelo.

— Você já deixou as coisas bem claras. E como eu disse: tenho problemas maiores. A tenente Garcia sabe que sou uma garota e está me esperando na sala dela. — Rebateu se afastando, mas ele a puxou de volta.

— Ela sabe? Como? O que ela sabe exatamente? — Perguntou em pânico. Pânico que Bella fosse mandada embora. Medo de nunca mais vê-la. Talvez ele devesse ter respondido de outra maneira quando ela disse que o amava, mas "amor" era um sentimento que ele evitava a todo custo. Pelo menos, até conhece-la.

— Não se preocupe, capitão. Não vou contar nada sobre o que tivemos. — Respondeu, passando por ele e o deixando sem resposta.

Ela bateu na porta e ouviu uma voz mandando que ela entrasse.

— Sente-se. — Bella obedeceu. — Como devo chama-la agora? Beau parece... errado.

— Bella.

— Assim é melhor. Então, Bella. A primeira coisa que quero saber é: você realmente quer permanecer aqui? — Questionou.

Esse era seu sonho. Tudo que ela mais queria. Mas a presença constante de Edward poderia acabar com isso. Valeria sacrificar seus sonhos por ele?

— Sim. Esse é meu sonho.

— Ótimo. Eu vou ajuda-la, mas não gosto de ser enganada. Então quero nomes.

Bella respirou fundo e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. Por mais que quisesse ficar, não entregaria Sam. Tudo que ele tinha feito era ajuda-la, que tipo de amiga seria se o entregasse? Nem mesmo Edward merecia isso.

— Não. — Negou.

— Como disse?

— Eu agradeço por ouvir meu lado, tenente, mas como disse, estou sozinha nisso.

— Você está mentindo. Não pode estar sozinha.

— Eu não vou dar nomes, tenente. Então se vai me expor ou expulsar, ótimo. Eu vou embora sabendo que fiz meu melhor, mas não vou entregar ninguém.

— Isso é tudo que eu queria ouvir. — Respondeu sorrindo e Bella a olhou confusa.

— Então não vai me mandar embora?

— Sabe qual é a melhor característica de um soldado de campo? — Perguntou e Bella permaneceu calada, apenas balançando negativamente a cabeça. — A lealdade. E você tem isso, Bella. E é isso que vai te manter aqui. — Bella sorriu. Ela não era tão durona assim, afinal.

— Embora eu vá querer o telefone do Beau. O verdadeiro, é claro.

— Acho que posso arrumar isso. — Respondeu sorrindo.

Ela não iria para casa, mas por trás da porta, alguém ouvia tudo que era conversado. Ela era uma garota. Ele havia sido colocado abaixo de uma garota. Isso não ficaria assim. Ela poderia não ir para casa... pelo menos por enquanto.


	10. Sentido, porque negocia ou vai embora

— Becker e Swan. — O major os chamou e ambos deram um passo a frente.

— Sim, major.

— Um de vocês vai subir de posto. Mas ainda não escolhi qual. Então, vamos resolver isso de um jeito bastante prático. — Disse caminhando em frente a fila de soldados.

— Estamos muito perto de uma convocação. Está havendo uma guerra e eles precisam de bons soldados. Mas precisam de mais do que alguém bom de briga. Precisam de homens espertos. Estratégicos. Quero uma briga limpa. Entre vocês dois. — James declarou e Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Major, não acho que eles estejam prontos e...

— Sim, senhor. — Bella respondeu interrompendo o que Edward dizia e dando um passo.

— Ótimo, Swan. E quanto a você, Becker? O que está esperando?

— Sim, senhor. — Victor rugiu, dando um passo à frente assim como Bella.

Ambos se aproximaram e se colocaram em posição.

— Comecem. — O major exigiu cruzando os braços.

Bella levantou a guarda e começou a analisar os movimentos que Victor fazia. Ele se preparou para atacar e ela segurou seu braço, o torcendo e desferindo uma joelhada em seu abdômen. Edward assistiu à cena com um sorriso. Aquela era sua garota. Mesmo que ele tivesse estragado tudo, ela ainda era sua garota.

Ela estava em vantagem, mas Victor lhe deu uma rasteira e socou uma de suas costelas fazendo seu ar sumir, junto com o de Edward, que desfez o sorriso.

Bella tentou puxar o oxigênio de volta para os pulmões e Victor se aproveitou disso para continuar aplicando golpes. Ele havia empurrado seu pé conta o peito dela. Bella ofegou, caindo no chão; ele continuou lhe chutando, enquanto ela se contorcia.

— Já chega, Becker. — O major ordenou, mas ele não obedeceu. Estava cego de raiva. Uma garota? Como podia ter sido colocado contra uma garota?

Seus golpes ficaram mais fortes e Bella gemeu de dor. Edward se aproximou, o puxando para longe dela, mas ele continuou tentando. O capitão, enlouquecido com aquilo, lhe aplicou um golpe na garganta. Victor, completamente cego de raiva, partiu em direção ao capitão, que chutou seu abdômen e lhe deu uma rasteira, o derrubando no chão. Quando estava pronto para continuar, ouviu a ordem do major.

— Já chega, Cullen. — Disse e Edward parou automaticamente, ele jogou Victor contra o chão e foi em direção a Bella, que estava encolhida. — E quanto a você, Becker. Não precisamos de soldados que chutam homens caídos. Você será rebaixado.

Edward já levantava Bella, mas ele não podia carrega-la. Do jeito que ela estava, se a pegasse no colo a machucaria ainda mais.

— Uley! Ajude o capitão a levar o Swan para a enfermaria. —Declarou o major, se afastando. — Parece que ele vai precisar. — Acrescentou.

Sam correu até onde ela havia caído e, junto com Edward, a carregou até a enfermaria. A enfermeira lhe deu algo para dormir e saiu logo em seguida.

— Ela vai ficar bem. — Sam sussurrou ao vê-la na maca. — É uma garota durona.

— É loucura ela continuar com isso. — Edward declarou, se sentando perto da cama. — Ela contou...

— Não. Ela só disse que o lance de vocês havia acabado.

— Lance? — Perguntou confuso.

— Foi mal, eu esqueço que você é meio velho. — Disse cobrindo a boca e Edward o encarou. — Quer dizer...

— Só cale a boca, Sam. — Disse olhando para o lado e, vendo que não havia ninguém, acariciou o rosto dela. — Ela me odeia, não é?

— Não. Ela ama você. Mas está magoada. Eu disse à ela que enquanto não resolvesse a situação dela aqui, vocês não podiam ir muito longe.

— E o que ela disse? — Perguntou curioso.

— Que o problema não era esse.

— Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

— Que você é um idiota. E então me expulsou do dormitório.

— Ela tem razão. Eu sou.

— Então não é apenas essa situação? Digo, ela se passar por um cara? Porque se você está brincando com ela, eu juro que vou esquecer que você é meu superior – além de dez centímetros mais alto e uns cinco quilos mais pesado que eu – e vou imitar o imbecil do Becker.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Edward ficou paralisado. Sam arriscaria seu posto por ela. Ele era o capitão e ainda sim, o soldado estava o ameaçando se estivesse brincando com os sentimentos da amiga.

— Não. Eu a amo. — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

— Então qual é o problema de vocês? — Questionou confuso.

— Eu sou bem mais velho que ela.

— Isso dá pra perceber.

— Vai ouvir ou não? — Retrucou e Sam assentiu.

— Eu era mais jovem. E muito apaixonado. Ela era linda e cheia de vida. Eu não consigo passar por isso. Não vou passar por isso de novo. Aquilo quase me destruiu. — Murmurou beijando a testa dela e caminhando em direção a porta.

— Ei? O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou.

— Ela me deixou. — Declarou pronto para sair, mas Sam se pronunciou de novo.

— Então você está agindo como um fodido idiota com ela, porque uma garota de chutou?

— Não. Eu estou agindo como um fodido idiota, porque essa garota morreu. E foi minha culpa. — Declarou passando pela porta. —Bella não merece alguém como eu. Merece alguém melhor. — E saiu.

Uma semana havia se passado e o major reuniu todos os soldados novamente para comunicar sua decisão.

— Swan, você subiu de posto. — Edward declarou com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. — Agora que já acertamos as coisas, comecem a correr soldados.

— Mas... — Becker começou, mas parou assim que Edward colocou os olhos nele. Seu rosto ainda estava inchado pela surra que o capitão havia lhe dado. Os machucados que Bella havia sofrido eram em seu corpo, então seu rosto estava intacto.

— Soldados covardes chutam homens caídos, Becker. Não precisamos de soldados covardes. — O major declarou.

Bella, mesmo contra sua vontade, começou a correr e foi até o canto do pátio se alongar. A vontade que tinha era dizer à Edward que ele não podia subi-la de posição para compensar o que fez. Ou o que não fez. Ela havia se entregado completamente à ele e ele não havia dito nada.

Com certa distancia, Victor a observava.

Ele sabia que ele na verdade era ela, mas não sabia como fazê-la admitir isso. Então decidiu usar o truque mais velho do mundo.

Se aproveitando que estava sozinha, Victor se aproximou e a chamou.

— Ei, Bella. — A chamou pelo nome que a tenente havia a chamado... e ela caiu.

— O que você quer, Becker? — Questionou se alongando, mas parou assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

— Eu sabia. — Victor disse presunçoso com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

— Sabia o que, idiota? — Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o pânico que sentia.

— Sabia que você era uma garota.

— A surra da semana passada afetou sua cabeça? — questionou. — Você está se ouvindo?

— Poderia perguntar o mesmo. E nem tente negar. Só vai piorar as coisas. Eu ouvi sua conversa com a tenente. Foi... Esclarecedora.

— Vo-você ouvi?

— Finalmente uma reação digna, Swan. — Disse a rondando. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Se ela havia achado ruim a tenente descobrir, o Becker era cem vezes pior. Porque nada dele viria de graça. Ainda mais um segredo tão grande.

— O que você quer aqui?

— Veja como eu sou bonzinho. Eu quero apenas um posto a minha altura.

— Então quer que eu peça ao Cullen para te rebaixar de novo? — Comentou divertida.

— Você não está em posição de debochar de minha, gracinha.

— Primeiro, gracinha é a mãe. E segundo, como diabos você acha que eu vou te subir de posto?

— Não tente me enganar. Eu já percebi os olhares do Cullen pra você. Ele não teria partido para cima de mim se fosse um soldado qualquer. Ele sabe? Que você é um garota?

— Não. — Mentiu.

— Então qual é a dele? Ele curte...

— E como diabos eu vou saber disso? Você quer subir de cargo? Lamento, mas não tenho como fazer isso.

— Então faça seu amigo Sam descer. Eu estou atrás dele agora que você subiu. Se ele cair. Eu me levanto.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer o Sam afundar? Por que você é uma merda de soldado? — Questionou e ele se aproximou como a raposa traiçoeira que era.

— Porque se não fizer isso, eu vou até o major. — Cuspiu as palavras. — Você tem uma semana. É melhor se apressar, querida. — Acrescentou e saiu caminhando tranquilamente.

Depois de alguns segundos paralisada, Bella correu, ainda atordoada, até o dormitório. Edward, que assistia a cena de longe, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas soube que algo estava errado assim que viu Bella correndo. Então a seguiu.

Ao entrar no dormitório a pegou andando de um lado para o outro. Trancou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou. Ela passava a mão pelos cabelos, já um pouco maiores, e murmurava palavras desconexas.

— Bella? — A chamou em tom baixo, não querendo assustá-la, mas ela não o escutou. — Bella? — Disse mais alto. Mas ela continuava caminhando e, por um segundo, ele pensou ter visto lágrimas em seus olhos. — O que aconteceu? — Se aproximou e ela murmurou palavras desconexas.

— Ele não podia... Justo ele... Agora eu...

Edward, começando a ficar assustado com o estado perturbado dela, a segurou pelos ombros gentilmente, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

— Bella, olha para mim. O que aconteceu? — Pediu e ela o olhou. E então ele pôde ver uma coisa que nunca havia visto em seus olhos. Medo.


	11. Sentido, porque você vai gritar

— Respira, Bella. — Edward pediu a puxando contra o peito e acariciando suas costas. Ela tentou lutar contra seus braços, mas acabou se aconchegando mais neles.

— Você não devia estar aqui. — Sussurrou ainda agarrada a ele.

— Você precisa de mim.

— Não preciso de ninguém. Obrigada. — Disse tentando magoa-lo. E funcionou.

— Eu sei que sou um idiota. Não precisa me lembrar disso. — Respondeu, passando o dedão pela maça do rosto dela. Os olhos verdes da morena brilhavam e estavam vermelhos pelas lágrimas. — Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Por que se importa? — Questionou e ele a olhou.

— Tudo que está ligado a você me importa. — Respondeu e ela estreitou os olhos.

— Por quê? — Porque eu te amo, era o que ele queria gritar. Porque te amo como nunca amei ninguém e isso me assusta como o inferno. Mas ele permaneceu calado e ela se afastou.

— Bella...

— Você não devia estar aqui.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Não. Eu tenho coisas para resolver. Eu agradeço por tirar aquele verme de cima de mim semana passada, mas isso não muda as coisas entre nós.

— Eu não disse que mudava. Não fiz aquilo pensando que mudaria.

— Então por que fez?

— Está brincando comigo? — Questionou, aumentando o tom de voz. — Realmente não sabe?

— Eu não sei, Edward. Suas ações e palavras não condizem. Você me confunde.

— Você sabe o porquê eu fiz aquilo.

— Não. Eu não sei. E você não devia estar aqui. Pode, por favor, sair? Eu quero ficar sozinha.

— Não vou sair até me dizer o que aconteceu.

— Aquele merda do Becker descobriu o meu segredo. E agora eu tenho uma semana até que ele me delate. Feliz? Vai sair agora?

— Como ele descobriu? Desde quando ele sabe?

— Ele ouviu a conversa com a tenente.

— Isso tem duas semanas. — Constatou.

— E? — Questionou tentando entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Então na luta da semana passada ele sabia que você era você. — Declarou.

— Sim. Provavelmente.

— Verme, desgraçado... — Resmungou, se virando e socando a porta, mas Bella o puxou.

— Ei, onde você vai?

— Ensinar uma lição para aquele cretino.

— Ah, você não vai. Vai aparecer batendo nele e dizer o que? Ele bateu no Swan que, a propósito, é uma garota?

— Não...

— Então o que? — Indagou, o observando.

— Eu não sei. Eu só quero arrancar a cabeça dele! — Rugiu indo para porta, mas ela o empurrou colando o corpo no dele.

— Por que se importa?

— O que? — Perguntou confuso.

— Perguntei, por que se importa? Não temos mais nada. Eu não sou nada para você. — Disse tentando disfarçar a magoa em sua voz, mas ele havia percebido.

— Isso não é... — Tentou dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Por que se importa com o que acontece comigo, Edward? Responda.

— Porque eu te amo, porra! — Rugiu e ela piscou se afastando.

— O-o que você disse?

— Eu disse... — Tentou responder. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração pesada.

— Edward?

— Eu... — Disse lhe dando as costas. Ela se aproximou tocando seu ombro.

— Diga. Não me deixe agora. — Sussurrou acariciando o ombro dele.

— Eu disse que amo você. — Disse e ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso morreu.

— E só chegou a essa conclusão agora? Porque eu posso ir embora?

— O que? — Perguntou confuso e se virou para ela.

— Se é por isso...

— Por Deus, Bella! Como pode pensar isso?

— Eu não sei o que pensar! Você me confunde. — Rebateu e ele suspirou, segurando gentilmente seus ombros.

— Não estou dizendo isso porque aquele verme descobriu seu segredo. — Assegurou-a. — E você não vai embora. — Acrescentou.

— Não pode afirmar isso.

— Sim, eu posso. Chegamos longe demais para que você vá embora. Vamos dar um jeito. Será que podemos conversar agora? — Perguntou e ela assentiu.

— Claro. Por que a mudança? Por que sente isso agora?

— Você não entende? Eu sempre senti. — Disse pegando a mão dela e colocando sobre seu peito, onde seu coração batia fortemente. — Eu amo você

— Então por que mentiu? Eu sei que sou complicada, mas isso...

— E é exatamente isso que me atrai tanto em você. Você é complicada. E eu amo muito isso. Você não é como as outras mulheres. Você me fascina.

— Eu não entendo...

— Eu estava com medo. Eu tive um passado ruim. Não queria que a história se repetisse. Mas cansei de ter medo.

— Medo de que? — Perguntou em um sussurro.

— Não importa. O que você vai fazer agora?

— Eu não sei. — Disse se sentando na cama.

— Bella, escuta. — Pediu segurando sua mão. — Eu sei que não respondi quando você disse... Bem, o que eu respondi na verdade. Você me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa aberta.

— Não brinca? — Zombou e ele a observou, fazendo com que se calasse. — Desculpe.

— Alguns anos atrás eu conheci uma garota. Estávamos preste a nos casar.

— Ela te deixou? — Perguntou curiosa.

— De certa forma. — Sorriu com escárnio.

— O que aconteceu?

 ** _Flashback On_**

 ** _—_** _Você nem fica mais aqui. Só quer saber daquele quartel. — Disse se virando para seu quadro._

 _— Porque temos contas, Sofia. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar atoa em casa como você, eu não posso._

 _— Atoa como eu? — Questionou ferida, se voltando para ele._

 _— Sim. Você passa o dia pintando. Seus quadros são bonitos, mas você sabe que não vai ganhar dinheiro algum com eles._

 _Ao dizer essas palavras, sentiu o remorso o corroer na mesma hora. Nunca foi muito sensível, mas havia ido longe demais. Ao olhar para ela, pôde ver as lágrimas que Sofia lutava para segurar. Ela caminhou até a porta e apanhou seu casaco._

 _— Aonde você vai? — Perguntou gentilmente, mas ela o ignorou. — Sofia? — A chamou segurando seu braço, mas ela o puxou e saiu correndo em direção ao carro._

 _Ao entrar na estrada, sua cabeça estava agitada. Ela só pensava nas palavras maldosas do noivo. Era isso que pensava dela? Que passava o dia todo atoa? Sua arte era sua vida, mas ele simplesmente não via isso._

 _Ela aumentou a velocidade do carro, mas a estrada estava molhada pela chuva que ainda desabava, e em uma curva fechada o carro derrapou. Havia um penhasco e uma parte da estrada estava em reforma. Sofia perdeu a direção do carro, que foi lançado em direção ao penhasco. E caiu._

 _Enquanto isso, Edward estava em casa. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, esperando ela voltar. A chuva lá fora havia piorado muito e Sofia não atendia o celular._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

— Nós havíamos brigados. Eu era um cara preocupado. Sempre fui. E ela? Totalmente o oposto. — Riu com escárnio. — Ela não se preocupava com nada. A vida dela era seus quadros.

— Ela morreu. — Bella constatou.

— Ela vivia para seus quadros. E naquele dia, eu havia tido um dia ruim no quartel, não me lembro o motivo, mas eu estava irritado. Me lembro de chegar em casa e vê-la ali, despreocupada. Eu fiquei muito zangado com ela. E ela não tinha feito nada errado. Ela estava apenas fazendo o que sempre fazia. Sendo quem era.

— Vocês brigaram? — Perguntou se aproximando dele.

— Sim. A pior briga que tivemos. Eu disse coisas horríveis à ela. E então ela saiu. Eu podia ter pedido que ela ficasse, mas a deixei partir. Eu não me despedi e ela morreu. E saber que eu nunca mais poderia dizer à ela o quanto a amava, quase me destruiu. Era tarde demais.

— E você nunca...?

— Não. Nunca mais disse aquelas palavras à ninguém. Até conhecer você.

— Quanto tempo faz? —Questionou.

— Bella, isso...

— Quanto tempo tem isso, Edward? — Insistiu.

— Vinte anos. E eu nunca me apaixonei novamente depois dela. Mas isso mudou quando conheci você. Desde que ficamos juntos. — Declarou, se aproximando e acariciando o rosto dela.

— Edward, nós não...

— Não. — Ele a cortou, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos. — Por favor, não diga que eu te perdi. Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas, por favor, não diga isso.

— Não era isso que eu ia dizer. Eu ia dizer que nós não podemos continuar assim.

— E o que vamos fazer? Me diga, Bella. O que eu preciso fazer para que me perdoe? E então eu farei.

— Agora que Victor sabe quem eu sou, talvez eu devesse ir embora.

— O que? Não! — Negou balançando a cabeça. Ela não podia partir. Não agora.

— Talvez seja melhor. Não quero prejudicar ninguém quando isso explodir.

— Eu não me importo.

— Não se importa? Não se importa de colocar sua carreira em risco, por uma garota que conheceu há pouco tempo? — Perguntou sem desviar o olhar do dele.

O olhar dele queimava sua pele de tão intenso. Ele havia feito sua escolha. Arriscaria tudo. Tudo, se assim pudesse tê-la em sua vida.

— Não me importo, se essa garota for você.

— Eu não concordo com isso.

— Não preciso que concorde. Preciso que fique. — Rebateu. — Eu farei Becker manter a boca fechada. Não se preocupe.

— Mas... — Começou a dizer, mas parou quando ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

— Sem "mas". Não pense. Eu passei muito tempo longe de você. Estou tentando me controlar, mas é difícil raciocinar com você tão perto.

— Então, por que não se afasta? — Perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

— Não consigo. Você é como um imã. Sempre me puxa para perto.

— Então não se importa que eu seja estranhamente complicada?

— Não. Faz parte do seu charme. — Respondeu piscando para ela e fazendo com que seu coração se aquecesse. — Vamos dar um jeito nessa situação toda, mas uma coisa eu posso garantir – não importa o que aconteça, se você irá ficar aqui ou não – você não vai mais se livrar de mim. — Sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se afastar, o deixando confuso.

— Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. — Declarou com um sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

— O que você...? — A olhou confuso.

— A porta está trancada? — Questionou e ele assentiu, a observando. — Ótimo. Não sabe o quanto eu venho querendo fazer isso.

Suas mãos foram até a barra da blusa e ela a tirou. Os olhos dele saltaram percebendo onde ela queria chegar.

Ela correu se atirando contra ele, que a ergueu nos braços.

— Talvez devêssemos ir com calma, Bella. — Ele disse enquanto ela mordiscava seu pescoço.

— Não. Podemos fazer com calma depois. Agora, eu preciso de você dentro de mim. — Rebateu lambendo seu pescoço, fazendo-o urrar.

— Tem razão. Podemos ir com calma depois. — Rebateu, os virando e empurrando o corpo dela contra a porta.

Edward a carregou até a cama, a soltando sobre o colchão e então ergueu sua camisa, jogando-a no canto do quarto e colando seu corpo ao dela.

As mãos dela apertavam sua nuca, enquanto ele esmagava seus lábios contra os dela. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Bella, até encontrar os botões de sua calça. Ele tentava desesperadamente abri-los. A calça dele logo teve o mesmo destino.

— Edward... — Gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e lhe dando acesso ao seu pescoço.

— Shh! Temos que ser silenciosos aqui.

— Merda! — Gemeu mordendo os lábios, tentando abafar o som.

— Sim. Não sabe como sinto falta dos seus gritos.

— Pare de me provo-ocar. — Engasgou quando as mãos dele de infiltraram em sua calcinha, tocando seu centro já molhado.

Os beijos molhados dele desceram por seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse no colchão.

— Merda! Não consigo fazer isso. — Gemeu o empurrando e se levantando.

— Isso o que? — Questionou frustrado.

— Não gritar. Você não sabe o quanto estou me segurando aqui, Cullen. Se não formos para o seu dormitório, não poderemos fazer isso. Não sem que metade do quartel nos ouça. — Respondeu séria e ele sorriu.

— Vista-se, soldado. Você ainda tem a chave? — Perguntou se lembrando da chave do dormitório que ele havia lhe dado.

— Sim. Eu sempre dizia que ia devolver.

— Que bom que não devolveu. Vá para lá e me espere.

Eles se vestiram e Edward saiu primeiro. Logo depois, Bella saiu e quando ia em direção ao dormitório, sentiu alguém puxando seu braço.

— E então? Falou com o Cullen? — Victor perguntou.

— Eu já disse que não posso te ajudar, seu idiota. E se colocar suas patas em mim novamente, eu vou quebra-las.

— Eu pensei que fosse mais esperta, Swan. É melhor ir falar com o Cullen. Eu não estou brincando.

— Eu sei quem você é, Becker. Só entrou aqui porque é filho de quem é. Você não passa de um filho de papai rico, que está aqui por capricho, então por que se importa com a posição?

— Não me importo. Mas ser colocado a baixo de uma garota mexe com o ego de um cara.

— Eu não vou te ajudar. Faça o que quiser.

— Você... Você acha que estou brincando? — Questionou.

— Não me importo. — Rebateu lhe dando as costas.

Ela entrou sorrateiramente no dormitório, mas não o encontrou.

— Edward? — Sussurrou, mas não obteve resposta. Assim que entrou no quarto, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e colado contra a parede. Seu agressor friccionou o corpo contra o dela.

Bella estava pronta para revidar, quando sentiu algo cutucando algumas partes, então um formigamento muito familiar a dominou.

— Você demorou. — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. Quando ele afrouxou o aperto, ela usou seu corpo para empurra-lo. Ele não esperava o ataque, então perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu contra a cama.

Ela se virou, sorrindo, e caminhou lentamente até ele.

— Minha garota é durona.

— Sua garota? — Perguntou montando em seu colo.

— Sim. Você é minha garota. — Respondeu convencido, cruzando os braços sobre a cabeça.

— Sabe, Cullen? Você está muito convencido. E se eu bem me lembro, você está me devendo.

— Eu? Não sei do que você está falando. — Declarou se fazendo de inocente.

— Eu estava fazendo você gritar. — Rebateu convencida.

— Estava? Eu não consigo me lembrar disso.

— Pois eu me lembro. Estávamos bem aqui e você... — Parou ao olhar para sua cabeceira.

— O que foi? — Perguntou acompanhando seu olhar.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Questionou olhando a cabeceira partida.

— Você jogou a chave no chão. Tive sorte do quarto ser a prova de sons.

— Você arrebentou sua cabeceira? — Questionou em choque.

— Você não me deixou escolhas.

— E por que não arrumou? — Perguntou e ele deu de ombros. — Edward?

— Não precisei. Não tenho dormido muito.

— Por que? — Perguntou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Sempre sonhava com você partindo. Então parei de tentar dormir. Eu me levantava e ficava olhando você treinar. — Respondeu, acariciando sua coxa.

— Você me viu? — Inquiriu, engolindo a saliva.

— Sim. Todas as noites.

— Fomos idiotas. Poderíamos ter resolvido isso e passado as noites de um jeito muito mais divertido. Mas preferimos ser teimosos.

— Aprendemos nossa lição. Mas que jeito seria esse?

— Acho que posso te mostrar.

Bella desceu de seu colo, terminando de tirar a própria roupa.

— Nada de algemas, por favor. — Ele pediu e ela gargalhou.

— Não serão necessárias para o que eu tenho em mente. Assim que se livrou das próprias roupas, começou a tirar as dele.

Rapidamente ambos já estavam nus. As pernas de Edward estavam para fora e Bella estava de joelhos no chão.

— Ainda acha que vai me fazer gritar, Swan? — Perguntou com a respiração ofegante, mas sem deixar de acompanhar os movimentos que ela fazia com a boca.

— Eu sei que vou fazer, Cullen. — Respondeu após o tirar da boca, mas voltando a chupa-lo em seguida.

Ela fez garganta profunda, mas ele se recusava a gritar. Até que ela teve uma ideia.

— Eu estou esperando, Cullen. — Sorriu travessa, o tirando de sua boca e ouvindo um urro de frustração.

— De-esista, Swan. — Respondeu engasgando. — Eu não vou gritar.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou divertida, deixando suas mãos passearem pelas pernas torneadas dele. — Eu posso ser bem criativa quando quero.

— Não importa o que faça. — Rebateu convencido e ela voltou a colocá-lo na boca.

Ele retornou a relaxar, mas assim que estava próximo ao seu clímax, sentiu um dedo percorrer uma parte de seu corpo. Uma parte que nunca deveria ser percorrida.

— Epa! O-o que pensa que está fazendo? — Rugiu, saltando na cama.

— Fique parado!

— Não se você vai jogar sujo.

— Eu não estou jogando sujo. — Defendeu-se.

— Enfiar qualquer coisa em um cara é jogar sujo, Swan. — Declarou quando ela montou em seu colo.

— Então você vai gritar? — Questionou e ele rugiu, a segurando pela cintura e os girando, ficando sobre ela.

— Não. Mas já que você gosta tanto de brincar...

— Pensei que fosse minha vez. — Disse soltando um riso rouco, que fez com que o coração de Edward se aquecesse. Aquele era o melhor som que já havia ouvido.

— Mais tarde. Agora é minha vez.

— E o que vai fazer? — Perguntou inocentemente.

— Já que você gosta tanto de brincar com os dedos, vou te mostrar uns movimentos que você vai gostar.

— Mal posso esperar.


	12. Sentido,porque mexeu com a pessoa errada

— Não acredito que você me fez gritar. — Declarou ainda recuperando o fôlego e ela se ergueu, lambendo os lábios.

— Duas vezes. — Acrescentou sorrindo e caindo ao lado dele.

— Acho que alguém está ficando muito convencida.

— Um certo capitão me deixou assim. — Rebateu jogando uma das pernas sobre as dele, mas bocejou em seguida.

— Cansada? — Perguntou deixando as brincadeiras de lado, enquanto acariciava suas costas nua.

— Um pouco, mas não quero dormir agora.

— Por que não?

— Porque isso significa que eu terei que voltar para meu dormitório. E eu quero ficar aqui. — Respondeu e ele assentiu, afagando seus cabelos.

— Ou você poderia deixar algumas coisas aqui. Ninguém entra aqui mesmo. E se alguém te ver sair, que se entenda comigo.

— Eu agradeço o que está tentando fazer, mas provocar não vai ser bom. Pelo menos por agora com...

— Becker. Eu sei. Já sabe o que vai fazer? Se mudar de ideia...— Começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não. Você não vai bater nele. Não vai se sujar por isso.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu emburrado. — Soube que os rapazes vão aproveitar a folga para ir em um bar aqui perto.

— Eu sei. Sam me chamou. — Declarou colocando seu nariz no vão do pescoço dele, inalando seu cheiro.

— Você não vai?

— Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você. Assim podemos ter mais privacidade. — Acrescentou com um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções. — Além disso, é provável que Becker também vá.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, ideias fervilharam em sua cabeça. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade perfeita para colocar o tal soldadinho em seu lugar. Ninguém mexia com sua garota e saia livre. Ninguém.

— Eu acho que você deveria ir. — Disse rapidamente e ela o olhou confusa.

— Acha?

— Claro. Se a ideia é despistar, sabe? Ficar aqui no alojamento não vai ajudar. Você tem que se misturar com os rapazes.

— Sim, mas...

— Então está decidido. Nós vamos a esse bar.

— Nós? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— É claro. Não achou que eu fosse ficar longe de você, não é? — Questionou quando ela o montou. As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, onde ele apertava com desejo.

— Então nós vamos? — Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

— Sem duvida. Por mais difícil que seja manter minhas mãos para mim... — Foi interrompido por uma batida forte em sua porta.

Bella arregalou os olhos, saltando da cama.

— Para onde eu vou? — Perguntou apenas movendo os lábios e ele apontou para o armário. Ainda sem acreditar naquela situação, ela apanhou suas roupas e se enfiou dentro do móvel.

A batida estava mais forte e impaciente. Edward rapidamente vestiu um moletom e abriu a porta, dando de cara com a tenente Garcia. E sua cara era de poucos amigos.

— Tenente? — A chamou, ainda confuso. — O que faz aqui? — Perguntou assim que ela o ignorou e atravessou a porta, passando por ele.

— Feche a maldita porta, Cullen. Estou tendo uma noite infernal e quanto mais rápido acabar aqui, melhor.

— Tenente, já disse que nós... — Começou, imaginando as intenções daquela visita. Ele havia tentado ficar com ela uma vez, mas foi antes de saber toda a história de Bella.

— Apenas feche essa maldita porta, Cullen! Ou quer que ouvidos escutem o que eu tenho a dizer? — Questionou sem desviar o olhar. Ele fechou a porta, mas estava pronto para escapar de qualquer ataque que ela pudesse ter preparado. A conhecia o bastante para saber que ela não desistiria facilmente.

— Sobre o que quer falar, tenente? — Perguntou se mantendo longe.

— De algo que não é apenas do seu interesse, Cullen. Sai de onde estiver, Bella. — Pediu e os olhos dele saltaram de surpresa. Ela sabia que Bella estava ali.

Um minuto se passou e o mundo a sua volta parecia congelado.

— Por Deus, Isabella! Não está com problemas, mas eu juro que se me fizer procura-la estará.

Ao ouvir isso a respiração de Edward ficou descompassada e a porta do armário se abriu lentamente.

— Espero que esteja vestida. Já concluímos que você não faz meu tipo. — Declarou se virando para ela. Bella usava uma camisa de Edward, que batia em suas coxas. Seus cabelos – mesmo curtos – estavam desgrenhados e suas bochechas coradas.

— Olá, tenente.

— Vistam-se os dois. Precisamos resolver um problema.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Edward perguntou ao vestir sua camisa.

— Aparentemente eu não sou a única a saber desse segredinho. — Respondeu apontando o queixo para Bella.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Bella perguntou.

— Se eu bem me lembro, quando perguntei quem sabia, você disse que ninguém.

— Eu disse que não diria os nomes.

— Não pensou que mencionar que aquele rato do Becker está nessa lista de nomes seria importante?

— Ele não estava na época. — Defendeu-se.

— Então como ele descobriu?

— Ele ouviu nossa conversa aquele dia. — Respondeu se virando e colocando suas ataduras.

— Bem, ele foi burro o bastante para ir até o meu escritório e tentar me ameaçar.

— Como tentar te ameaçar? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Disse que eu sabia sobre a situação de Bella e estava encobrindo. — Declarou sentando-se na cama. — Não satisfeito, revelou sobre o... caso de vocês.

— Ele disse?

— Disse. E que se eu não acreditasse, que viesse aqui. Então tentou me chantagear.

— E o que você fez? — Bella perguntou.

— Lhe dei um gancho de direita. — Respondeu calmamente e ambos riram. — Uma lição que devem levar para a vida: Ir até o meu dormitório tarde da noite, fazer com que eu precise me livrar da minha companhia e tentar me chantagear? Péssima ideia. Acho que o babaca aprendeu a lição.

— E o que vamos fazer?

— Eu já estou providenciando a transferência desse verme, mas vocês tem que ter mais... controle. Não poderei fazer nada se forem pegos.

— Entendemos. — Bella declarou.

— Não. Não entenderam. Ele veio até mim. O que quer dizer que o próximo passo é...

— James. — Edward murmurou.

— Exato. E ele não será tão compreensivo. — Declarou se levantando. — Agora que já resolvemos, eu posso voltar para meu acompanhante.

— Ahn... Tenente? — Edward a chamou.

— O que? — Rebateu mal-humorada. Ele melhor do que ninguém entendia como era frustrante ser interrompido.

— Sem ressentimento, certo?

— Do que é que está falando, Cullen? — Questionou impaciente.

— Sabe... — Disse coçando a nuca. — _Aquela_ noite. — Acrescentou e o esclarecimento surgiu nos olhos da tenente.

— Oh, querido... Você pensou... Achou mesmo...? — Murmurou com a mão na boca.— Achou que eu gostasse de você? ´

— Você me atacou. — Declarou de orgulho ferido.

— Eu ataco todos com que eu quero passar a noite. E aquilo foi apenas isso. Uma noite.

— Como assim, ataca todos que quer passar a noite? — Perguntou boquiaberto.

— Uma transa. Era apenas isso que eu queria com você. E bem, eu sou bastante direta quando me interesso por alguém. Se não acredita em mim — disse se virando para a porta —, pergunte a sua namorada. — Declarou saindo do quarto e ele se virou para Bella, que o olhava com surpresa.

— Quer me dizer alguma coisa? — Perguntou e ela rebateu.

— Eu digo o mesmo. Que noite é essa?

— Tudo bem, obviamente ainda temos alguns pontos para resolver.

— Mas isso pode esperar. — Bella declarou, o puxando para a cama.

— Pode, é?

— Acho que temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer, querido. — Disso ao morder sua orelha.

— Pode apostar nisso, namorada. — Sussurrou aquela palavra como se fosse um segredo. E de algum jeito, era. Um segredo apenas deles. Pelo menos por enquanto.


	13. Sentido, porque você é uma anta

— E então, Beau? O que você fazia antes de se alistar? — Um dos rapazes perguntou, fazendo com que Bella hesitasse por um segundo.

— É, _Beau —_ Victor disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo —, o que você fazia?

— Ahn, nada de mais. Eu trabalhava em uma loja de ferramentas.

— E como era? — Perguntou novamente.

— Normal. — Rebateu fingindo indiferença.

— E o capitão ali? — Um dos rapazes perguntou e Sam olhou diretamente para Bella, que deu de ombros.

— O que será que ele faz aqui? Ouvi dizer que ele nunca sai.

— Talvez tenha vindo se encontrar com alguém. — Victor respondeu maliciosamente.

— Mas ele está sozinho. Não vejo nenhuma garota por perto.

— Talvez ele curta outra coisa. — Victor retrucou, bebendo sua cerveja.

— O que?

— Você quer que eu desenhe ou o que? Estou dizendo que talvez ele prefira caras.

— Definitivamente não. — Bella respondeu sem se dar conta, mas assim que as palavras saíram, ela percebeu que todos a olhavam.

— Como tem certeza, Swan? Sabe de alguma coisa?

— Eu não. É só que, ele não parece, sabe? Ser desse time.

— Eu acho que ele é um babaca. — Becker rebateu.

— Está se confundindo com você mesmo. — Ela retrucou sem pensar, apenas sentindo seu sangue ferver.

— Ei, vocês dois! Qual o problema de vocês? — Um dos rapazes perguntou.

— Segura a onda, B. — Sam sussurrou e ela se virou, pedindo mais uma cerveja.

— Eu preciso fumar. — Victor declarou se levantando.

Bella se distraiu por um momento, mas era tudo que ele precisava. Apenas um momento.

Ele caminhou tranquilamente até a porta que dava acesso a um beco, onde sabia que encontraria Becker fumando.

Becker tragava seu cigarro enquanto olhava para o céu. Estava completamente distraído, e era assim que Edward o queria.

O beco estava escuro e apenas a luz da lua iluminava as ruas. Ele estava despreocupado, pensando em como seria quando subisse de posto, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo choque contra seu corpo, que o jogou no chão.

Rapidamente ele se levantou, mas era um covarde, ao invés de assumir posição de guarda e se preparar para o inimigo, começou a olhar ao redor, em busca de ajuda. Covarde, Edward murmurou. Era isso que ele era. Estava chantageando Bella, porque sabia que ela não podia fazer nada contra ele.

Novamente, Victor sentiu uma pancada contra seu corpo, mas como o rato que era, decidiu que era melhor correr.

Ele estava quase no final do beco, onde havia luz, quando sentiu mãos o puxarem de volta para a escuridão.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro. — Defendeu-se. — Mas os caras lá dentro tem.

— Rato! Acha divertido perseguir garotas? — Edward perguntou, o erguendo pelo pescoço.

— Ca-capitão? — Perguntou confuso.

— Responda a pergunta, Becker! Acha divertido perseguir garotas?

— Não pode me bater. — Defendeu-se, sorrindo. — Se fizer isso, será o fim dela.

Edward o manteve erguido pela gola da camisa, sem realmente o tocar. Mas o que Victor não havia reparado é que ele usava luvas.

— Acha que pode me ameaçar? — Questionou. — Acha que acreditariam em um verme como você?

— Vão acreditar quando eu disser que você sabia e me ameaçou se eu contasse.

— Vai contar para quem?

— O major já está desconfiado. Acha que ele é estúpido como os outros? — Perguntou. — E assim que eu contar que me ameaçou, será o seu fim e o daquela vadia. — Ladrou e Edward respirou fundo, preparando seu punho para o encontro com o nariz de Becker, mas uma voz o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

— Edward, não! — Bella pediu. — É isso que ele quer.

— É o que ele merece. — Retrucou.

— Não vale a pena. — Declarou, tocando em seu braço e o acalmando. Victor escorregou pela parede.

— Tem razão.

— Eu ainda não acabei. — Becker rosnou se levantando. — Eu avisei a você, Swan. Seu prazo acabou. Acha que vocês me assustam? Estão errados. E James nunca perdoará o que aconteceu aqui.

— Não aconteceu nada, seu rato. — Bella rosnou pronta para avançar sobre ele, mas Edward a segurou.

— Não faça de conta que não sabe. Acha mesmo que não sei que você mandou ele vir atrás de mim.

— Você é idiota ou bateu a cabeça? Eu te salvei, sua anta. — Rebateu.

— Eu não bati a cabeça... — Sorriu maliciosamente — ... ainda.

Em um movimento rápido, Becker impulsionou seu corpo, se jogando contra a parede e urrando de dor.

Bella olhava aquela cena com os olhos arregalados. O que aquele palerma estava armando agora?

— É melhor dar seu jeito, Swan. Ou direi ao major que foi seu namoradinho que fez isso. — Quando Bella ia responder, ela pôde ver um sorriso nos lábios de Edward.

— Parece que além de covarde, é burro. Não prestou atenção nas suas aulas de física, Becker?

— Do que você está falando, Cullen? — Rebateu se recuperando da pancada.

— Primeiro, é capitão. Eu sou seu superior, seu rato, demonstre um pouco de respeito. E segundo, se eu realmente tivesse o jogado contra essa parede, você teria as marcas de minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

— Mas...

— O que não é o caso, porque eu mal toquei em você. Então, sinto informar, mas você acaba de bater sua cabeça contra a parede por nada. — Acrescentou, fazendo Bella sorrir.

— Isso não vai ficar assim.

— Claro que vai. Você não pode fazer nada, porque eu te garanto... — sussurrou se aproximando dele — ...se voltar a se aproximar dela ou me ameaçar, um galo na cabeça será o menor de seus problemas.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou.

— Vamos embora. — Declarou, a puxando pela mão.

— Eu pensei que você quisesse vir.

— E já viemos, mas seu plano me parece muito mais divertido agora. — Disse saindo do beco com ela e deixando Victor e sua sede de vingança caídos no chão.

— Isso ainda não acabou. — Ele resmungou ao ver Edward e Bella entrarem no carro. — Não acabou mesmo.

— Major? Um dos soldados quer falar com o senhor. Ele disse que o assunto é de seu interesse.

— Quem é?

— Victor. — O soldado respondeu.

— Mande-o esperar. Tenho assuntos importantes a serem resolvidos. Pediram que eu escolhesse dez soldados para enviar de apoio.

— A guerra ainda está forte, senhor?

— Sim. E bem longe de acabar.

— Já sabe quem vai mandar?

— Não. Cullen com certeza será um deles. Mas preciso pensar nos outros.

— Que tal o Uley? Ele é bom.

— Sim. Mas ainda preciso de mais oito. Pensei em fazer uma seleção.

Depois de muito pensar, o major escolheu quase todos, mas ainda faltava um.

— Como se chama aquele magrelo? Que anda com o Uley?

— O Swan? O garoto é bom, mas não estou certo se está pronto.

— Não acho que temos opções, senhor.

— Acho que tem razão, filho. Os reúna no pátio. Vou comunicar a notícia.

— Mas e quanto ao Becker?

— Não vou manda-lo a lugar algum. Sei porque ele está aqui, e não irá subir de posição. Não enquanto não se mostrar digno.

— Não, senhor, quis dizer que ele quer falar com o senhor.

— Inferno! Eu estou ficando velho. Reúna todos no pátio e mande Becker entrar. Não vou demorar.

— Sim, senhor. — O soldado saiu e Victor entrou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Havia dado todas as chances, mas Bella não havia se mexido e agora ele mostraria que não estava brincando.

— Olá, major.


	14. Sentido, porque é hora de chamar reforço

Bella caminhava em direção ao pátio, como haviam lhe mandado, quando sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado.

— Mas, o que...?

— Shh! Não faça barulho. Apenas venha comigo.

— Edward, o que você...?

— Apenas venha comigo, Bella. Estamos com problemas. — Ao ouvir isso, ela apenas assentiu e o seguiu até seu dormitório.

— Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. — Edward murmurou, andando de um lado para o outro.

— Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Um dos soldados disse que a guerra está muito pior do que imaginávamos. Eles precisam de mais soldados. — Declarou puxando os cabelos nervosamente.

— Eles já sabem quem vão mandar?

— Sim, mas apenas um nome na lista me interessa. — Indagou com um olhar assustado. Já havia visto muitos novatos morrerem na guerra.

— E quem é? — Bella perguntou, vendo sua agonia.

— É você, Bella. É você. O major escolheu você. — Ao ouvir essas palavras, Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Sua voz havia sumido e suas mãos suavam.

Havia chegado a hora. A sua hora. Ela finalmente poderia mostrar do que era capaz e, então, realizar seu sonho. Mesmo que desejasse fazer isso em sua própria pele e não na de seu primo, mas não importava, porque agora era sua hora.

— Bem. Então eu irei. — Retrucou erguendo o queixo.

— Mas você...

— Edward! Eu não sou uma bailarina frágil que você vai colocar em um frasco.

— Mas... — Tentou argumentar.

— Mas o que? Por que é tão contra? Não acredita que eu sou capaz? — Questionou ferida.

— Não! Não é isso. Você é capaz, Bella. É mais do que capaz. — Respondeu rapidamente.

— Então qual o problema? — Perguntou tocando seu braço e o fazendo parar.

— Eu não quero... não posso. — Respirou fundo fechando seus olhos e ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Olha pra mim. — Pediu e ele abriu os olhos, mas eles estavam diferentes. Não havia mais aquele brilho de quando estavam juntos. Havia medo em seu olhar. — O que você não pode, Edward? Do que tem tanto medo?

— Eu não posso perder você. — Sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

— E você não vai. Nós vamos ficar bem.

— Não pode garantir isso. Você pode recusar.

— Acha que eu faria isso? É por isso que eu vim para cá, Edward.

— Você não precisa ir agora. — Tentou negociar, mas ela estava irredutível. Jamais abriria mão de seu sonho.

Enquanto isso, no escritório, James atendia Becker, com impaciência.

— Diga de uma vez, Becker. Tenho assuntos a tratar e um comunicado a fazer.

— Garanto que o assunto é de seu interesse.

— Então fale de uma vez!

— O que o senhor diria se eu dissesse que um dos soldados é na verdade uma garota?

— Eu diria que talvez você precise de um médico, porque a surra que o Cullen te deu outro dia deve ter afetado seus miolos.

— É a verdade. — Rebateu orgulhoso.

— Que sua cabeça está afetada?

— Não! Que um dos soldados é uma garota.

— Isso é impossível. Não tem uma maneira no inferno de um dos soldados ser uma garota. Mas se insiste nessa loucura, diga, quem é o soldado?

— Beaufort Swan. Bem, na verdade, Isabella Swan. Eles são primos. Ela tomou o lugar dele.

— Percebe a insanidade que está insinuando? — Questionou esfregando os olhos.

— É a verdade! E ela não é a única envolvida. Outras pessoas sabem disso.

— Eu vou me arrepender disso, mas, quem mais sabe disso?

— O Cullen! Eles tem um caso!

— O Cullen e o Swan estão... juntos?

— Não. O Cullen e _a_ Swan estão juntos! Estou dizendo que ela é uma garota.

— E quem mais participa dessa loucura?

— A Garcia.

— Está acusando a tenente Garcia de acobertar essa história que você criou? — Questionou com a voz tingida de raiva.

— Eu não inventei nada. É verdade.

— Eu o escolhi para servir na guerra. Não existe nenhuma chance dele ser a porra de uma garota! — Esbravejou, já cansado daquela brincadeira. — Agora, se já terminou essa brincadeira...

— Não é brincadeira. Não acredita em mim? Ótimo! Os reúna no pátio. Faça ela se revelar.

— Já chega disso, Becker. Vá para o pátio. Me cansei de suas brincadeiras.

De volta ao dormitório, Bella nem imaginava que sua convocação era apenas o começo de seus problemas.

— Edward, agora não é hora de... — Foi interrompida pela porta que foi aberta, fazendo-a saltar.

— Temos um problema. — Sam declarou invadindo o quarto.

— Mais? — Bella o olhou enquanto esfregava suas têmporas.

— O que foi dessa vez?

— Eu vi o Becker. Ele entrou na sala do major e estava com um sorriso de um psicopata.

— Ele vai contar. — Bella concluiu com o desespero em sua voz.

— Não se conseguirmos pará-lo.

— Ele já entrou na sala. Não temos tempo. — Sam rebateu, fazendo Edward respirar fundo e se virar para Bella.

— Eu sinto muito. — Bella podia ver a tristeza nos olhos dele. Ele sabia o quanto ela havia se dedicado para estar ali, mas agora seria mandada embora.

— Não acredito que aquele imbecil vai mesmo me entregar.

— Só por cima do meu cadáver. — A tenente Garcia disse ao entrar no dormitório.

— Tenente? — Sam ficou vermelho ao vê-la.

Ainda se lembrava das batidas na porta. Ele havia a todo custo tentado evitar a tenente. Até havia dito que tinha namorada, mas era mentira. E como todos pelo qual a tenente se interessava – com a exceção de certo capitão –, ele acabou caindo em suas mãos e em sua cama.

— Olá, gracinha. — Respondeu piscando.

— O que você pode fazer?

— Primeiro, vamos tentar encobrir e se tudo falhar, eu tenho minhas cartas.

— O que quer dizer com encobrir? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— É muito simples. Aqui. — Disse entregando um celular para Bella. — Ligue para o Beua. Peça para que ele venha correndo para cá.

— Está brincando? — Sam questionou.

— Tem uma ideia melhor, Uley? — Retrucou.

— Melhor do que correr o risco do verdadeiro Beaufort aparecer e as chances que Bella tem irem pelo ralo.

— Acha que não sei o que estou fazendo? Não é como se ele fosse bater no portão.

— Na verdade, pelo que ela conta dele... — Sam começou, mas ela balançou as mãos no ar, com desdém.

— Já está resolvido. Se eles querem um Beaufort, é o que terão.


	15. Sentido, porque você não manda aqui

O major se dirigia até o pátio com os soldados, quando um dos oficiais comunicou que havia alguém no portão. Um rapaz havia sido pego pulando um dos muros

— O que foi?

— Um rapaz foi pego tentando pular o muro.

— Pulando o muro?

— Não exatamente pulando. O moleque estava com uma escada. — O soldado acrescentou sorrindo.

— Ele foi preso? — Questionou e o soldado assentiu. — Leve-o para minha sala. Eu resolvo assim que fizer o anúncio.

— Acho que vai querer vê-lo primeiro, senhor.

— E por que acha isso, garoto? — Perguntou impaciente. Será que todos queriam atrasa-lo hoje?

— Por que revistamos o sujeito e no documento dele consta uma coisa bem interessante.

— E o que seria?

— Ele se chama Beaufort Swan

— Só pode ser brincadeira. — Grunhiu.

Completamente furioso, o major se dirigiu até sua sala, onde Beau o esperava.

— Olá. — O rapaz o cumprimentou. Sua voz tentava soar leve, mas seu nervosismo era visível.

— Você é Beaufort Swan?

— Essa é uma pergunta muito pessoal. Depende de quem quer saber.

— _Eu_ quero saber, rapaz. — Grunhiu. — Quero saber também como podem haver dois Beaufort Swan. Um no pátio junto com os outros soldados e o outro aqui, bem na minha frente.

— Essa é uma pergunta muito simples. Eu sou o cara errado. — Declarou erguendo as mãos. — Eu peguei os documentos do meu amigo Beau por engano. No final de semana ele foi me visitar, então trocamos as carteiras sem querer.

— É mesmo? Então se esse documento é dele — perguntou tomando o documento das mãos de um dos soldados —, como explica sua foto nele, garoto? — Acrescentou impaciente. Estava cansado de ser feito de bobo.

— Somos muito parecidos. — Beua respondeu simplesmente.

— Parecidos?

— Praticamente gêmeos.

— Me cansei dessa brincadeira. Eu não sei o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, mas isso acaba agora. Jackson! — Chamou um dos soldados. — Vou dar a essa garota uma chance de se entregar. Se ela não cooperar, apareça com esse garoto.

— Algum problema, major? — Edward perguntou quando viu James olhar para a fila onde os rapazes estavam. Ou onde _quase_ todos eram rapazes.

— Eu acredito que sim. E tem a ver com um de seus soldados. — O major disse e Edward empalideceu aos poucos.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Edward sabia que era estupidez, entendia que era o sonho dela, mas era muito arriscado, ele sempre deixou clara sua opinião a respeito. Era perigoso demais. Havia as noites de sexo que tinham juntos e aquilo realmente fazia valer a pena o risco, mas agora? Agora vendo o major estudando-a com os olhos em fenda? Respirou fundo, sinceramente, não sabia mais o que pensar daquilo tudo.

Bella estava prestes a cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro dele. Suas pernas gritavam "corra, sua louca, salve-se quem puder" e em sua mente era essa a imagem que ela tinha de si mesma, correndo como uma covarde. Mas uma parte de seu cérebro (uma parte que realmente era _bem_ louca, senhoras pernas), lhe ordenava que permanecesse ali, pois tudo estava sob controle... só que não, suas pernas diziam enquanto tremiam.

— Algum deles saiu da linha, major? — Perguntou tentando manter a firmeza na voz enquanto James caminhava em direção aos rapazes, medindo cada um deles, e parando em Bella.

— Eu diria que sim, capitão. Na verdade, acho que esse soldado nem viu que existia uma linha.

Jesus Cristo, é agora. Bella estava perdida, já era, game over, fim da maldita linha que ela não viu que existia.

— Acho que não entendi, major. — Edward respondeu e James começou a chegar cada vez mais perto.

Por alguns momentos ela refletiu em como Edward estava sendo fofo se fingindo de inocente, mas James era conhecido por farejar mentiras de longe, então, é, Edward, você não foi tão brilhante dessa vez. Mas ela ainda continuava o achando um fofo.

— Mas acho que logo vai entender. Senhor Swan! — Ele vociferou fazendo Bella ficar ainda mais reta. Podia sentir o suor se acumulando em suas costas. Era agora. Ela seria pega e desmascarada na frente de todos. Podia sentir os olhares de Edward e Sam em cima dela, mas pensar nisso não a ajudaria em nada.

— Sim, senhor! — Disse batendo continência e pelo canto do olho pôde ver Edward engolir seco.

Ela seria pisoteada, humilhada, dilacerada! Ele tinha vontade de puxá-la pela mão, a deixando o mais longe possível do major.

— Um passo a frente. — Ele ordenou e mesmo com as pernas bambas ela obedeceu.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Ela estava corada e não precisava de mais coisas para se complicar.

— Seu nome, soldado. — Ele rugiu, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem.

— Beaufort Swan, senhor.

— Esse é mesmo seu nome soldado? — Ele voltou a perguntar e Bella percebeu que ele estava mais perto. Perto demais.

— Si-sim, senhor. — Respondeu tentando parecer firme, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

— Major... — Edward o chamou.

— Ainda não terminei, Cullen. — O major respondeu, fazendo Edward se calar e travar o maxilar.

O capitão odiava ser oprimido daquela maneira.

— Quero seu nome, soldado. Agora! — Ele sibilou estreitando os olhos negros na direção dela. — Ou isso vai acabar bem pior. — Ele sussurrou a última parte.

— Beaufort Swan, senhor. — Respondeu com mais firmeza, ainda insistindo na mentira. Ela estava completamente ferrada, mas não conseguia admitir a verdade. Admitir que era uma garota só complicaria mais as coisas. Para todo mundo.

— Isso poderia ter sido mais fácil. — Ele respondeu lhe dando as costas e ela relaxou. E foi um grande erro, por que seus problemas não tinham terminado. Ela estava fodida e sabia disso. — Todos os soldados! — Ele rugiu. — Sem camisa! Agora! — Ordenou e ela congelou.

Ele sabia do seu segredo e estava prestes a desmascará-la.

Rapidamente ela viu todos os soldados vestindo apenas as bermudas e os coturnos para todos os lados, enquanto ela continuava paralisada.

— Está surdo, Swan? — O major perguntou. Ele sabia que havia a pego. E ela ainda não conseguia mover nenhum músculo. Ele voltou para perto e Bella respirou com dificuldade. — Algum problema, _senhor_ Swan? — Perguntou frisando _bem_ o senhor.

— Na-não, senhor. — Respondeu tremendo.

— Major...

— Quieto, Cullen. — Disse erguendo apenas a mão no ar, em uma ordem clara para que ele se calasse. — E então, Swan? O que está esperando? — Ele perguntou e Bella respirou fundo. Não tinha escolha.

Segurou a barra da camisa, ainda tremendo. A mentira havia acabado e não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

— Swan... — Edward disse ainda sem acreditar que ela faria aquilo.

Sua mão ainda estava na barra da camisa e ela tremia já revelando sua barriga e o começo da bandagem quando ele gritou frustrado.

— Argh, pelo amor de Deus, Swan. Cubra-se. — O major disse se virando. — Você! — Rosnou se virando e apontando para Edward. — Há quanto tempo sabia disso?

— Major, eu não sei... — Edward tentou defender-se.

— Não sabe o que? Que o senhor Swan é na verdade senhorita Swan? — Perguntou sério, fazendo todos rirem, pensando que era alguma piada e Edward e Bella tiveram a decência de abaixar a cabeça.

Mal sabiam como major James estava certo.

É. Bella realmente estava fodida.

— E então, Swan? Eu estou esperando.

— Senhor, eu não sei...

— Argh! Tragam o garoto! — Rugiu e Bella olhou por cima dos ombros de James. Ao ver quem o soldado trazia, sentiu o chão sobre seus pés desaparecer.

— Ai, ai, ai! Vai com calma. — Beau reclamava enquanto o soldado o levava em direção à todos eles.

— Então, Isabella, ainda não sabe sobre o que eu estou falando? — Bella empalideceu enquanto Victor sorria.

— Bella, eu não queria... — Beau começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Calado, rapaz. — O major o repreendeu. Bella podia ver o arrependimento nos olhos do primo.

— E então, Swan? O que tem a dizer? — Questionou e Bella respirou fundo, arrancando seu boné e dando um passo a frente.

— Vejo que Becker já conversou com o senhor, major. Você tem razão. Eu sou uma garota, mas também sou tão boa quanto seus rapazes. E a única razão pela qual eu tenho me passado pelo meu primo, é que seu quartel não me aceitou das primeiras vezes que tentei entrar.

— Você sabia disso, Cullen? — Questionou e ele assentiu. Bella havia pedido que ele negasse, mas ele nunca se acovardaria desse jeito.

— Sim, major. E como ela já provou, é melhor do que grande parte dos rapazes aqui. Caso contrário, o senhor não teria a escolhido para servir na Síria.

— Isso está fora de questão. Ela será enviada para casa.

— Eu discordo, major. Como sua superior, sua decisão não será acatada. — A tenente Garcia declarou, se fazendo presente.

— Como é? — Perguntou confuso.

— Você me ouviu, major. Ela já se provou. Não será enviada para casa porque é uma garota.

— Não tem autoridade para isso, tenente.

— Está me questionando? — Semicerrou os olhos e James engoliu seco. Sabia bem que não era inteligente deixar aquela mulher com raiva.

— Não. Mas a menina quebrou regras. Por Deus, ela se passou por um garoto! — Gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto.

— Não me importo com essas regras, major. O que me importa é ter gente da minha inteira confiança na linha de fogo. Se ela for mandada para casa, quem irá substituí-la? O Becker?

— Bem...

— Aquele rato não deveria estar mais aqui. Que tipo de soldado traí seus companheiros? Chantageia seus superiores? E isso é apenas uma parte da podridão desse garoto.

— Eu já considerei esses fatores, tenente. — James respondeu baixando a cabeça. Sabia que ela estava certa.

— Eu aposto que sim. Essa garota vai continuar aqui. — Declarou, fazendo Bella e Edward sorrirem.

— Eu acho que isso deve ser discutido.

— Não há o que discutir. Ela ficará aqui e será enviada até a Síria, junto com os outros escolhidos.

— Tenente, isso não... — Edward começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Quieto, Cullen. Você acha que essa garota é frágil e delicada, mas ela não é. — Disse se aproximando de Bella. — Vejo muito de mim em você, garota.

— Obrigada, tenente.

— Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, o major irá dizer a lista de...

— É... Eu não quero atrapalhar esse momento lindo, mas alguém pode pedir pra esse cara soltar meu braço? — Beua pediu, fazendo com que a tenente notasse sua presença.

— O que está esperando, soldado? Solte-o!

— Eu já posso ir agora? — Perguntou querendo sair o mais rápido possível de lá.

— Ainda não. Não terminei com você. — A tenente disse piscando um olho em sua direção e Beua sorriu maliciosamente.

— Como eu dizia, o major irá dizer a lista de escolhidos para essa missão na Síria. Os selecionados terão um duro treinamento. Separado, antes de serem enviados. Estão dispensados.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas Edward foi atrás dela.

— Tenente... — Edward começou a falar, mas ela ergueu a mão para que se calasse.

— Eu nem quero ouvir a choradeira, Cullen. Tenho certeza de que é contra o envio da sua garota, mas ela é boa. E esse é o sonho dela. Vai mesmo impedi-la de vive-lo?

— Eu não quero impedi-la. Apenas acho que ela não está pronta.

— E eu acho que você está errado. Ela é boa. Vai se sair bem. — Respondeu olhando para Bella, que praticamente fuzilava Becker com os olhos. — Becker por outro lado... Se eu fosse ele, dormiria de olhos abertos essa noite. Vá falar com ela, Cullen. Antes que você faça alguma estupidez que se arrependa.

— Sim, senhora. — Respondeu batendo continência.

— Agora eu posso ir? Estão todos indo. — Beau declarou praticamente choramingando.

— Ainda não. Como disse, não terminei com você. Venha. Você e eu temos muito o que conversar.

— Temos? — Perguntou confuso.

— Temos que terminar aquela conversa da noite no bar. Garanto que James não irá nos atrapalhar dessa vez. — Sussurrou se aproximando. Ao notar que o pátio estava vazio, ela olhou para os lados e mordiscou o lóbulo de Beau, fazendo-o estremecer.

Se afastou rapidamente e saiu rebolando em direção ao seu dormitório, enquanto Beau a olhava de queixo caído.

— Você vem ou não, soldado? — Perguntou e ele assentiu correndo. Ele não era um soldado, mas quem se importava?


	16. Sentido, porque eu sou uma garota,afinal

— Ta aqui, priminha. Tudo que me pediu. — Beau declarou entregando a Bella uma mochila.

— O que é isso? — Edward perguntou se aproximando e tentando descobrir o que havia dentro da mochila.

— Minhas coisas. — Respondeu fechando a mochila e a jogando sobre as costas. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela sustentou seu olhar.

— É isso, gente! Eu fiz minha parte. — Beau declarou se aproximando da porta. — Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, ligue para a anãzinha. Estarei em certo dormitório e não pretendo sair tão cedo de lá. — Acrescentou balançando as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que Edward e Bella revirassem os olhos.

— Vai me dizer o que tem aí? — Questionou novamente.

— São minhas coisas, Edward. Agora que todos sabem que sou uma garota, não tenho porque me vestir assim. — Indagou apontando para as próprias roupas.

— Assim como?

— Com essas camisas largas e essa bandagem estúpida.

— Eu gosto dela. —Respondeu se aproximando.

— Não, você gosta de tira-la. É completamente diferente.

— Você não precisa de roupas novas. Usamos uniformes aqui. — Declarou, fazendo-a suspirar.

— Foi por isso que pedi ao Beau. A tenente Garcia já me arrumou novos uniformes. — Respondeu abrindo sua mochila novamente. — Agora pode me dar licença? Quero me trocar.

— E por que eu tenho que sair? Não tem nada que eu não tenha visto. — Respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo torto.

— Porque se você ficar, sei que eu vou tirar as roupas, mas não irei vesti-las. Agora saia! — Pediu o empurrando em direção a porta.

— Você sabe que eu sou seu superior, certo?

— Não no quarto, querido. — Rebateu e ele sorriu largamente. Nunca se acostumaria com esse espírito rebelde dela.

Depois de colocá-lo para fora do quarto, Bella olhou para o interior de sua mochila, sorrindo para o que havia dentro. Se lembraria de agradecer a tenente outra hora.

Edward caminhava de um lado ao outro do galpão fechado. Haviam alguns soldados treinando. Apenas aqueles que iriam para a Síria. E Bella seria um deles. A porta foi aberta e ele se virou, sentido seu mundo rodar.

— É ela? — Um dos soldados perguntou e o outro assoviou, fazendo Edward se virar rosnando. Bella caminhava em direção ao meio do pátio, mas a luz que vinha de fora não mostrava seu rosto. Apenas seu corpo.

Ela vestia uma regata branca, que era o uniforme, mas diferente das que costumava usar, essa era bastante colada. Outra coisa que havia mudado eram seus seios – que antes escondidos – agora estavam bastante aparentes e levantados.

Edward a olhava com a boca aberta, quando ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.

— É melhor fechar a boca antes que babe, capitão. — A tenente disse, se divertindo com a cara que Edward fazia.

— Capitão. — Bella o cumprimentou batendo continência. —Tenente.

— Descansar, soldado. — A tenente respondeu, enquanto Edward continuava de boca aberta, a observando.

— Algum problema, capitão? — Bella perguntou ao perceber que ele não desviava o olhar.

— Que porra é essa? — Rugiu passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Quieto, Cullen! — A tenente o advertiu. — Não quero escândalos. Isso não será bom para ninguém.

— Quieto, porra nenhuma! — Rebateu sustentando o olhar da tenente. Não havia mais divertimento ali, havia apenas a fúria por estar sendo desafiada. — Você a ajudou com isso? Que merda é essa?

— Você não entendeu, capitão. — Indagou o chamando por sua patente, para que soubesse que não estava brincando. — Eu mandei que se cale. Como sua superior, exijo respeito e obediência. — Edward trincou o maxilar e se calou. Mas em seus olhos, a fúria mal contida permanecia. Apenas esperando o momento certo para ser libertada.

— Comece a correr, Bella. O capitão e eu temos alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos aqui.

Bella assentiu e correu para junto dos rapazes, que a olhavam abismados.

— Qual o seu problema? — A tenente questionou. — Quer estragar tudo que ela conseguiu?

— O meu problema? Olhe para ela! Ela está vestida como...

— Como uma garota? — O interrompeu. — Você pode ser namoradinho dela dentro dos dormitórios, mas fora deles você é um capitão e ela um soldado. Ou quer que ela seja expulsa de uma vez? — Questionou e ele abaixou a cabeça.

Desde que soube que ela seria enviada para Síria, sua cabeça já havia pensando em mil maneiras de impedi-la ou ajuda-la.

— Você quer. — Ela afirmou. — Você não a quer na guerra, quer?

— Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Não sou eu quem decide.

— Mas se fosse? O que decidiria?

— Ela não está pronta! — Rugiu, mas ao olhar para o lado, voltou a sussurrar. — Ela não deveria ir.

— Você acha que ela não é boa o bastante, mas está errado.

— E se eu não estiver? O quanto isso pode custar?

— Se você tentar impedi-la, ela vai odiar você. — Indagou.

— Esse é o ponto. Ela estaria viva para me odiar! — Rebateu erguendo o queixo.

— Seja lá o que está planejando, esqueça, Cullen.

— Eu não disse que estava.

— Conheço as pessoas. Sei quando tem intenções escondidas. Agora, é o seguinte, estou encarregada de treinar esses soldados antes de serem enviados. Você pode ficar e me ajudar a dar o melhor treinamento que eles, e como isso, quero dizer ela também. —Acrescentou apontando para Bella, que se aquecia. — Ou pode sair e ficar andando de um lado para o outro. O caso é...

— Ela vai para a Síria. — Edward resmungou emburrado, mas assentiu.

— Assim é melhor. Só preciso ver uma coisa no meu dormitório, mas logo eu volto. Dê continuidade ao aquecimento, depois vamos treinar o combate corpo a corpo. Já formei as duplas. — Acrescentou, saindo pela porta e o deixando com uma carranca.

Ao entrar no dormitório para pegar sua caderneta que havia esquecido, a tenente sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado. Com seus reflexos aguçados, ela virou o corpo, torcendo o braço do agressor contra as costas.

— Solta! Solta! Solta! — Beau pediu choramingando e ela o largou.

— O que você tem na cabeça, seu idiota? Eu podia ter quebrado seu braço.

— Como eu ia imaginar que você faria isso? — Questionou massageando o braço.

— É o que eu normalmente faria com alguém que tenta me agarrar.

— Eu não tentei agarrar você. — Rebateu. — Talvez um pouco. — Admitiu. — Mas como eu ia imaginar que você iria tentar quebrar meu braço?

— O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

— Não. Eu me escondi no dormitório da Bella. — Respondeu sorrindo e mostrando sua covinha. Ele era adorável quando queria. E isso mexia com a tenente. Ninguém nunca exerceu tanto controle sobre ela quanto Beau exercia.

— E resolveu entrar aqui?

— Eu queria continuar o que começamos ontem.

— E quem disse que eu quero continuar? — Questionou e ele se aproximou e a puxou contra seu corpo. A tenente se virou tentando torcer o braço dele novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava preparado. Beau agarrou os pulsos dela e a girou, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a parede.

— Eu não sou um completo idiota, sabia? — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando a orelha da tenente, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar e os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

— Só meio idiota, certo? — Rebateu passando por debaixo de seu braço, tentando escapar. Mas as sensações que ele causava a deixaram zonza por um instante. Beau a puxou novamente, colando seu corpo no dela. Mostrando a ela exatamente como ela o deixava.

— Eu sei brigar, querida. Assisti Rambo, sabia? — Respondeu e ela sorriu. Nem se importava em ser chamada de querida. Não se fosse por ele.

— Acho que temos tempo de terminar nossa pequena brincadeira. — Declarou e ele libertou os pulsos dela. As mãos da tenente foram até a nuca de Beau, o trazendo para mais perto.

— Tem alguém te esperando? — Beau perguntou entre os beijos. Ele a ergueu com os braços e a carregou para a cama.

— Sim. Por isso, menos papo e mais ação! — Rebateu enquanto ela envolvia sua cintura com as pernas.

— Sim, senhora. — Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, a jogando no colchão e cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu.

— Solta ele, Edward! — A tenente ouviu gritos ao se aproximar do galpão. A brincadeira com Beau havia demorado mais do que o planejado, mas havia valido a pena. Pelo menos até ouvir os gritos e ver a roda se formando.

— Capitão, você vai quebrar o braço dele! — Um dos soldados gritou, mas ninguém se atreveu a toca-lo.

A tenente se aproximou apressada soando seu apito, fazendo com que todos saltassem e se afastasse. Então ela pôde ver o que causava o tumulto: Edward estava montado nas costas de um dos soldados e torcia seu braço nas costas.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Cullen? — A tenente rugiu, fazendo com que ele a observasse. — Solte-o! — Exigiu.

Edward sabia que seu tempo havia acabado. E que se sofresse punições e seu plano falhasse, ele não seria enviado com Bella. Então resolver soltar o soldadinho tarado. Por enquanto.

— Você está bem, Erick? — A tenente perguntou preocupada.

— Meu braço! Qual o problema dele? — Perguntou tentando se levantar.

— Levem-no até a enfermaria. Cullen? Aqui! Agora! — Exigiu e ele caminhou para perto dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Sim?

— Qual é a porra do seu problema? Por que estava torcendo o braço do garoto? — Questionou.

— Eu estava ensinando uma lição para aquela ameba.

— Como lutar em uma guerra utilizando apenas um braço? Porque não estava se saindo bem.

— Estava ensinando que não se deve tocar uma garota contra sua vontade! — Rebateu, alterando sua voz.

— Então é por causa dela?

— Ele tentou toca-la.

— Você o viu fazer isso? Ela te disse que ele fez? — Exigiu saber.

— Não... — Negou envergonhado. Ele não precisava que ela dissesse. Ele mesmo havia visto. Ele havia visto, certo?

— Não?

— Não, eu apenas...

— Argh! — Grunhiu irritada. — Já chega! Fora daqui! —Vociferou.

— O que? Não pode me expulsar. — A lembrou. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o capitão ali.

— Já o expulsei. — Rebateu esfregando as têmporas.

— Mas... — Edward tentou argumentar, mas sua crise e ciúmes havia estragado tudo.

— Escute bem, Edward. — O chamou pelo nome, fazendo com que se calasse. — Eu sei que você a quer viva. E para isso ela precisa de treinamento. E com você aqui, tumultuando? Isso não irá funcionar.

Edward suspirou e assentiu. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Ao olhar para Bella, ele via como ela estava irritada com sua cena de ciúmes.

Sempre havia sido tratada como uma garota indefesa. Isso não devia acontecer ali dentro. Não precisava que a defendessem. E era exatamente isso que Edward havia feito. Erick e ela estavam apenas treinando e ele interpretou tudo errado. Ela podia ser uma garota, mas ali era um soldado. E apenas os melhores soldados iriam para a Síria. E ela treinaria o bastante para se assegurar que seria um deles.


	17. Sentido, porque nada pode me parar agora

Bella caminhou até o dormitório, onde sabia que teria a pior batalha de sua vida. Mas a situação havia passado dos limites. Ela amava Edward, mas havia chegado a hora; ela tinha que escolher.

Depois de uma batida, a porta se abriu e ele sorriu. Mas não havia emoções na face de sua garota. Ela parecia triste.

— Você veio. — Declarou, a puxando contra o peito e atacando seus lábios. Mas ela não correspondeu, o que fez com que ele a apertasse ainda mais e ela tentasse empurrá-lo.

— Não... — Bella murmurou, mas ele a ignorou, continuando a beijá-la. Cansada daquilo, ela o chutou, fazendo com que a soltasse o bastante para que se afastasse.

— Por que fez isso? — Questionou se levantando, mas quando se aproximou, ela tornou a se afastar, fazendo com que Edward recuasse, como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

— Eu precisava. — Justificou e ele se aproximou novamente, segurando suas mãos e indo em direção ao pescoço dela, porém ela o impediu. — Não. — Ordenou e ele estremeceu. Dessa vez ele acatou sua ordem e se afastou.

— Qual o problema? — Edward questionou acariciando seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam baixos e sem vida. Então ele soube a razão pela qual ela estava ali.

— Não posso mais fazer isso, Edward. — Lamentou, respirando fundo e levantando os olhos. — Isso não está funcionando.

— Não. — Ele suplicou. Ela não podia deixa-lo. Não agora que ficariam finalmente juntos. — Por favor, Bella. Se é sobre hoje...

— É exatamente sobre hoje! — Ralhou, o interrompendo. — E eu sei que vai ficar cada vez pior. Você não quer que eu parta. —Acrescentou, esfregando os próprios olhos.

— Apenas por que eu preciso de você. Como nunca precisei! Isso é errado?

— Sim! Você não se ouve? — Questionou — Eu amo você, Edward. Mas quero fazer parte do seu mundo. Não quero ser o seu mundo. — Lamentou se sentando na cama.

— E se eu prometesse que vou me comportar? Mudaria de ideia?

— Você já mostrou que não é capaz de manter sua palavra.

— Eu tentaria se isso fizesse você ficar. — Rebateu se sentando ao seu lado.

— Eu entendo que tenha medo, Edward, mas esse é o meu sonho. — Justificou e ele abaixou a cabeça. — O que faria se a situação fosse inversa? Como se sentiria, se eu o impedisse de viver o seu sonho?

— Não me importaria! Contanto que estivesse com você! —Rugiu olhando para ela. — Por que está fazendo isso? Por que fez com que eu amasse você apenas para partir? Isso não é certo. É cruel! — Resmungou como uma criança.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum! É isso que você não entende. Eu nunca disse que o deixaria. É você que tem me afastado. — Retrucou. — Com essas crises de ciúmes. Com esse seu lado grosso e machista que quer me impedir de realizar meu sonho. É você que está me afastando.

— Eu nunca quis isso. — Fechou os olhos e se jogou aos pés dela. Seu rosto estava escondido nas pernas de Bella, quando ela sentiu algo molhar sua calça. Ele estava chorando?

— Edward? — O chamou, mas ele a ignorou. — Olhe para mim? — Pediu e ela acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo com que ele erguesse o rosto. E ela pôde ver lágrimas que desciam. Nunca havia o visto chorar. Mas não queria mais ver.

O olhando assim, ele não parecia mais aquele homem de 45 anos forte e destemido. Parecia um menino assustado. E ela era a razão disso.

— Eu não tenho direito de pedir isso, Bella. Sei que não. Mas eu sei como é lá fora. Eu já vi coisas! Não é como aqui! — Discursou enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto e ouvia atentamente suas palavras. — Coisas ruins podem acontecer e eu não serei capaz de protege-la. Não lá fora!

— Eu amo você! Amo mesmo. E é por isso que preciso que me ouça. — Pediu, acariciando seu maxilar. — Eu não sou uma boneca que você vai manter dentro de uma caixa. Eu sei que não pode me proteger quando estivermos lá, mas eu não preciso de sua proteção. — Declarou umedecendo os lábios.

— Mas... — Começou, porém ela tapou sua boca com os dedos.

— Eu amo você, Edward e se você me ama, precisa me deixar ir. Conhece o ditado: Se a ama, liberte-a? Se ela não voltar, é por que nunca lhe pertenceu? — Perguntou acariciando seu rosto. — Eu quero voltar para você, mas preciso partir primeiro.

— Você não vai voltar se uma bomba parti-la antes. — Retrucou amargurado.

— Você está sendo pessimista! — Vociferou se levantando da cama e indo em direção a porta. Estava cansada daquela falta de fé.

— É uma guerra, Isabella! Estou sendo realista! — Rugiu a seguindo. Ele havia tentado demonstrar suas emoções, com esperança de que ela ficasse, mas não havia funcionado.

— Já chega! Não posso mais fazer isso! — Gritou cobrindo os olhos. — Precisamos de um temp...

— Não se atreva a dizer essa palavra, Isabella! — A repreendeu, se aproximando.

— Isso não está funcionando, Edward! Não vê? Queremos coisas diferentes! E só estamos nos machucando! Isso tem que parar!

— E o que você vai fazer? Fugir? — Questionou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— Não! Vou fazer o que já devia ter feito. — Rebateu se aproximando da porta. — Acabou, Edward.

— Não... — Sussurrou se aproximando, mas ela ergueu a mão, em um sinal claro para que se afastasse.

— Não! Eu não consigo mais lidar com isso. E eu preciso me concentrar no meu treinamento. Não serei capaz de fazer isso com essa bagunça emocional. — Justificou e ele olhou para o chão. Não haviam emoções em seus olhos. Estavam frios.

— Então é isso? Vai simplesmente terminar comigo?

— Você diz como se fosse fácil.

— Parece que você está se saindo muito bem. — Sorriu com escárnio.

— Por que é tão difícil entender? — Questionou. — Será melhor assim!

— Melhor? Melhor pra quem? — Rugiu. — Você... você está agindo como uma covarde! — Acrescentou apontando para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos, diante da afirmação cruel que Edward havia feito. O que fez com que ele se arrependesse na mesma hora por suas palavras.

— Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. — Retrucou, se virando e saindo do dormitório.

— Bella... — Ele a chamou, mas já era tarde. Ela já havia saído.

Ao chegar em seu dormitório, Bella se certificou de que não havia ninguém. Apenas Sam estava lá, mas eles eram amigos, então ela se permitiu afundar em sua cama e socar seu travesseiro, enquanto abafava seus gritos com ele.

— Ei! Qual seu problema? — Sam perguntou ao ver o estado que a amiga se encontrava.

— Vá embora! — Vociferou ainda se escondendo, mas em seguida sentiu um peso em sua cama e uma mão em seu ombro.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? Não vou sair daqui enquanto não me contar.

— Eu mandei ir embora! — Rugiu mais uma vez, mas Sam apenas revirou os olhos enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

— Não, porque: 1: Esse dormitório também é meu; 2: Você é minha amiga; 3: Parece muito chateada; 4: Eu disse que não saio até você me contar o que aconteceu; — continuou enumerando em seus dedos — e 5: Bem, não tem o 5, mas eu sempre gostei de números impares. — Acrescentou e ouviu uma risada escapar debaixo do travesseiro.

— Você não vai sair mesmo, não é? — Bella perguntou, levantando o rosto e o olhando.

— Ei! Não prestou atenção? Esse foi o número 4! — Retrucou cruzando os braços, fingindo estar chateado e ela suspirou.

— Nós terminamos. — Argumentou.

— Owh. Sinto muito. Términos são um saco. — Indagou e ela se virou, ficando de barriga para cima.

— Falar é fácil. — Rebateu.

— Ei! Eu terminei com a minha namorada mês passado.

— Eu sei. Desculpe.

— Nem toda garota quer um namorado que passa tanto tempo fora. — Acrescentou.

— Eu entendo seu ponto. E sinto muito pela Emily. Vocês vão se acertar. — Suspirou. — Mas devia ser mais fácil. Quer dizer, estamos juntos aqui. Não deveria ser tão difícil.

— Relacionamentos são como matemática, Bella. — Replicou, fazendo com que ela o observasse.

— Matemática? — Questionou.

— É. Se estiver fácil demais, está errado. — Respondeu e ela não pôde evitar sorrir.

— Você não existe. — Ela declarou. — Mas por um lado foi bom. Assim posso me concentrar.

— Então você realmente vai?

— É claro que vou! Foi para isso que vim para cá, Sam. Sempre sonhei com isso.

— Guerra? — Perguntou abismado.

— Não! Ajudar pessoas! É isso que faremos lá.

— Eu sei.

— Você vai declinar? — Ela questionou e ele negou rapidamente.

— E deixar você sozinha lá? Sem chance. — Retrucou a empurrando. — Agora levanta essa bunda daí, Swan! A tenente está nos esperando.

Ele declarou e ela respirou fundo, se levantando. Seu treinamento ia começar e nada iria para-la agora.

 ** _Duas semanas depois_**

Bella terminava de juntar suas coisas, já que eles embarcariam na manhã seguinte.

— E então, Swan...— Víctor cumprimentou, entrando no dormitório e fechando a porta atrás de si.

— O que quer aqui, Becker? — Ela rosnou em resposta.

— Ainda não tivemos a chance de conversar.

— E por que eu iria querer isso, seu idiota? — Questionou, mas ele a ignorou.

— Bem que eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Você era... delicada demais pra ser um cara.

— Vou perguntar de novo, Becker. O que quer aqui? — Vociferou, o observando.

— Pra que tanta hostilidade, querida?

— Primeiro, eu não sou sua querida. E segundo, acha que não sei que foi você que me entregou, seu grande...

— Cuidado com o que vai dizer. — A interrompeu se aproximando. — Eu falei com o major mesmo. — Admitiu. — Mas esperava te ver fora daqui.

— Não contava que a tenente ficaria do meu lado, não é, seu idiota?

— Não. Mesmo com aquela baboseira de garotas tem que se unir e blá, blá, blá.

— Isso deve ter acabado com seu plano estúpido, não é?

— Mas sabe, até mesmo o companheirismo entre garotas tem um limite. E o de vocês é o Cullen. — Disse, fazendo Bella paralisar.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Mentiu. A tenente já sabia do relacionamento deles e pareceu não dar a mínima, mas Victor não precisava saber disso.

— Não mesmo? Então você e o Cullen não fodiam? — Disse e ela o encarou.

— O que?

— Acha que eu não sei? Eu sei de muitas coisas. Sei que você e o Cullen se pegavam. Sei que a tenente tentou pegar ele, mas foi rejeitada. Quer dizer, olha pra ela... Como ele a rejeitou?

— Olha, Becker... — Ela tentou respirar fundo para manter o controle, quando ele a interrompeu.

— Se bem que se eu tivesse alguém como você na minha cama... — disse se aproximando e Bella ficou tensa — ... poderia pensar no caso. — Acrescentou acariciando o rosto dela.

Em uma giro rápido, Bella segurou a mão de Victor e a torceu contra suas costas, colando seu rosto na parede.

— Se tocar em mim novamente, eu vou quebrar cada um dos vinte e sete ossos da sua mão.

— Me solta, sua...

— Sua... — Torceu ainda mais seu braço, o desafiando a terminara a frase.

— Solta! — Implorou.

— Se você colocar suas patas no meu dormitório novamente, seu braço será a ultima coisa que eu vou torcer. — Sibilou o soltando.

Nesse momento, a tenente entrou no dormitório e pegou Bella torcendo o braço de Victor.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Questionou cansada e Bella o soltou. — O que esse idiota fez agora? — Perguntou, fazendo com que Bella o soltasse.

— Ei! Eu não fiz nada! — Mentiu. — Não é minha culpa ela estar de TPM e instável.

— Eu vou te mostrar a instável, seu grande filho da... — Bella começou, partindo para cima dele, quando a tenente levantou a mão. O gesto fez com que ela parasse.

— Eu conheço você, Becker. Tenho certeza que fez alguma coisa.

— Sabe, Garcia, você não deveria tomar um partido aqui. —Retrucou, a olhando com desprezo. O sangue da tenente ferveu e ela respirou fundo para não quebrar o braço daquele verme. Ele não havia aprendido que não devia brincar com ela – ou seu temperamento?

— É tenente Garcia pra você, soldado.

— Sim, se-senhora.

— Eu vou te dar cinco segundos para sair da minha frente, seu moleque. — Sibilou. — Se eu chegar a zero e você ainda estiver na minha frente, esse seu nariz que você tem tão em pé, não ficará reto novamente, entendeu? — Ela sussurrou cada palavra e a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, um novo calafrio percorria o corpo de Victor. Esse era o poder que a tenente tinha.

Ele a encarou, até que ela começou a contagem, como havia prometido.

— Cinco, quatro, três... — Ao ouvir o três, ele já não estava mais a vista. — Rato. — Ela murmurou.

— Eu teria dado conta. — Bella replicou.

— Tenho certeza. Mas ai você responderia por agressão e isso poderia sujar seu histórico.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que ficou do meu lado?

— Porque eu conheço os dois. E sei que ele deve ter feito alguma merda. — Respondeu simplesmente. — Agora comece a falar.

Bella pensou se contar a verdade seria o melhor. Não queria ser conhecida como uma menina chorona, que a cada problema, corria para a tenente.

— Estou esperando, Swan! — Questionou impaciente.

— Não importa. Vamos fazer um ultimo treinamento?

— Os outros vão. Você por outro lado, não sairá da minha frente até abrir o bico.

— Está bem! Ele tentou passar a mão em mim, eu torci o braço dele e disse que se me tocasse novamente eu quebraria cada um dos ossos da mão dele.

A tenente teria sorrido com a ameaça, se não estivesse tão chocada com o que Victor havia tentado fazer. Ela se virou, mas antes que avançasse mais, Bella se colocou em seu caminho.

— Saia. — Sibilou, mas ela não se deixou abalar.

— Não.

— O que foi que você disse? — A tenente questionou incrédula.

— Você não vai atrás dele. — Continuou.

— Eu vou apenas cumprir minha promessa sobre o nariz dele. — A tenente tentou desviar, mas Bella se manteve no caminho.

— Não! — Replicou. — Eu aprecio o que tem feito por mim, tenente, mas você não pode tomar minhas dores sempre! Se fizer isso, eu serei o que todos sempre disseram que eu era. Uma garota que quer estar aqui por capricho. Que na primeira oportunidade, me esconderia atrás de alguém.

Ela continuou a discursar enquanto a tenente apenas ouvia.

— E eu não serei essa pessoa. Ele tentou me tocar e eu já resolvi o problema. Duvido que tentará de novo.

— Está bem. — A tenente suspirou revirando os olhos. — Agora vá correr, Swan.

Edward estava no ginásio, onde havia um saco de areia pendurado. Seu corpo estava lá, treinando. Mas seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para a discussão daquela noite.

Mas dessa vez, outra pessoa ocupava sua mente.

Flashback On

— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? Vão explodi-lo se você sair! — Edward ralhou para o companheiro.

— Eu sei que estamos cercados, e quase sem munição. Provavelmente eu morra — continuou discursando —, mas tem uma criança naquele prédio! — Garrett respondeu.

— Eu vou com você! — Edward respondeu. — Somos parceiros, Mitchell.

— Eu sei disso, Cullen! Mas você não vai a lugar algum com essa perna. — Declarou apontando para a perna do amigo. Ele havia levado um tiro e mal se mantinha em pé.

— Você não vai sozinho! Não vou deixar. — Rugiu, tentando se levantar, mas sua perna não permitia.

— Que bom que não estou pedindo permissão. — Rebateu com um sorriso debochado, mas em seus olhos, Edward podia ver o medo.

Eles continuaram se olhando, até que uma bomba explodiu um prédio próximo. O tempo estava acabando. Garrett se abaixou até a altura em que Edward estava e com a mão no ombro do amigo, começou a falar:

— Você sempre foi melhor que eu, meu amigo. Sempre me ajudou e eu sou muito grato por isso. Mas é por isso que eu estou aqui. — Declarou mostrando ao redor. — Para ajudar pessoas.

— Garrett...

— Escute, Edward. Já chamamos reforços. Eis o que vai acontecer: Eu vou sair daqui, vou resgatar aquela garotinha e nós todos vamos para casa. Está bem? Eu admito que se não fosse por você, teriam chutado minha bunda mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, mas eu já sou grandinho. Eu não preciso da sua proteção, parceiro. — E com essas palavras, se preparou e correu em direção ao prédio onde a criança estava. O mesmo prédio que a próxima bomba atingiu, explodindo-o em pedaços, enquanto Edward apenas assistia.

E enquanto aguardava o reforço, só conseguia pensar nas últimas palavras do amigo: _Eu não preciso da sua proteção, parceiro._

Flashback Off

Sua raiva era bastante clara. As correntes que mantinham o saco rangiam pela força que Edward usava. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar. Seu cérebro estava queimando com tudo que pensava.

Continuou socando, enquanto se lembrava da briga com Bella. Ela era insanamente teimosa. Ele ainda na conseguia acreditar que ela havia terminado com ele.

 _— Não! Vou fazer o que já devia ter feito. — Rebateu se aproximando da porta. — Acabou, Edward._

A raiva e frustração que sentia, fez com que aumentasse a força de seus socos. Quando ele se lembrou de como foi fácil para o Becker derruba-la. E ele nem era tão bom assim.

 _Ela estava em vantagem, mas Victor lhe deu uma rasteira e socou uma de suas costelas fazendo seu ar sumir, junto com o de Edward, que desfez o sorriso._

 _Bella tentou puxar o oxigênio de volta para os pulmões e Victor se aproveitou disso para continuar aplicando golpes. Ele havia empurrado seu pé conta o peito dela. Bella ofegou, caindo no chão; ele continuou lhe chutando, enquanto ela se contorcia._

Ela não estava pronta! Simplesmente não estava. Seria tão difícil esperar um pouco mais? Edward se perguntou, enquanto socava o saco cada vez mais forte. As correntes tremiam e rangiam com a força que ele usava, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais importava.

Ele continuou a desferir os golpes, enquanto rugia a cada pancada. Nessa hora a tenente Garcia apareceu. Ela sabia que ele levava seus treinos a sério, mas não imaginava que pegasse tão pesado.

 _—_ Cullen? _—_ O chamou, mas ele a ignorou, e continuou socando e gritando.

Seu tempo estava acabando e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele só sabia que não podia perde-la. Não podia passar por aquilo que viveu anos atrás com seu parceiro. Não outra vez.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as palavras de Garrett ainda soavam em sua cabeça: _Eu não preciso da sua proteção, parceiro._

— Cullen? — A tenente voltou a chama-lo. Dessa vez mais alto para que escutasse. Mas novamente, foi ignorada.

Edward continuava a socar o saco de areia com toda suas forças, enquanto as lembranças ferviam sua cabeça. E então ele se lembrou das palavras dela:

— _Eu não sou uma boneca que você vai manter dentro de uma caixa. Eu sei que não pode me proteger quando estivermos lá, mas eu não preciso de sua proteção._

— Edward? — O chamou pelo nome, enquanto se aproximava. Sabia que ele estava mal com a convocação de Bella, mas não imaginou que estaria nessa situação. Ela se aproximou dele e ao ouvir sua voz, seus golpes ficaram ainda mais fortes. Ela era a mulher que estava apoiando aquela loucura. A culpa também era dela.

Ele usava toda sua força por conta da raiva. E no pico de seu ataque, a corrente rangeu estourando. O saco voou a alguns metros e Edward caiu de joelhos, suado e ofegante.

A tenente se aproximou, tocando seu ombro e ficando em sua frente.

— Ei! Ficar assim não vai ajudar. — Ela declarou.

— Ajudar? — Questionou com escárnio. — Se quisesse tanto ajudar, Garcia, você a teria convencido a ficar! Você sabe o que vai acontecer. E será culpa sua!

— Ela vai ficar bem. — A tenente rebateu, fazendo com que Edward levantasse os olhos. Havia raiva ali. Mas também o medo.

— Assim como o Garrett? — Questionou com a voz carregada de raiva. — Ele estava indeciso sobre a ida. E você o convenceu! Ele era um boneco nas suas mãos. Todos são. — Continuou. — São apenas seus brinquedos. E quando você se cansa de brincar, apenas os descarta. — Acrescentou, fazendo com que a tenente o atingisse com um golpe certeiro.

Edward ainda estava atordoado com o golpe, quando a tenente se levantou.

— Você não sabe nada sobre isso. Nunca mais diga o nome dele, Cullen! — Vociferou. — Eu sinto muito que ela tenha te largado, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de falar sobre coisas que aconteceram. Garrett partiu porque ele quis. Porque nunca foi um covarde. Eu o amei. — Declarou, caminhando em direção a porta. — E se ele tivesse voltado, nós teríamos nos casado.

— Isso não... — Edward começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Eu não queria que ele partisse. Apenas não queria. Mas era decisão dele. E não minha. — Ela respirou fundo. Não lamentava o tapa que havia dado em Edward, mas entendia o que ele estava sentido. Ambos sabiam melhor do que ninguém como era amar e perder. — Assim como essa decisão é dela e não sua. — Acrescentou, caminhando até a saída e o deixando de joelhos.

Bella estava terminando seus últimos exercícios – eles embarcariam na manhã seguinte – quando ela ouviu os murmúrios.

— Vocês souberam do Cullen? — Um dos soldados perguntou e Bella começou a prestar ainda mais atenção a conversa.

— O que tem ele? Não tenho o visto muito.

— Ele está treinando separado.

— Ele vai com a gente amanhã. Por quê? — Sam perguntou ao perceber que Bella os observava de longe.

— Não sei, mas eu vi o que ele fez com o saco de areia. Fico feliz que ele esteja do nosso lado. — O soldado respondeu.

— Eu ouvi outros boatos. — Victor disse se aproximando da roda.

— Que boatos, Becker? Que ele vai chutar sua bunda de novo? — Sam perguntou, arrancando risadas dos outros soldados.

— Muito engraçado, Uley. — Eu ouvi que ele foi chutado. —Rebateu, fazendo Bella estremecer.

— É? E por quem, sabe tudo? — Outro soldado perguntou.

— Quem é a única garota por aqui, além daquela tenente intrometida?

— A Swan? Não! — Um dos soldados questionou surpreso. —Você está mentindo!

— Como acha que ela consegue se manter aqui? — Os soldados o olharam confuso e Sam estava a ponto de voar nele. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. — Abrindo as pernas para ele, é claro! —Respondeu com desprezo e Sam perdeu toda a calma que havia juntado.

— Seu desgraçado! Você não vai falar dela assim, tá me entendo? — Questionou furioso. Aquele comportamento havia pegado todos de surpresa. Sam sempre havia sido um cara calmo e divertido, mas nesse momento estava apertando a garganta de Becker, enquanto os outros soldados tentavam o puxar para longe.

— Solta ele, cara! — Um dos companheiros pediu. Um apito soou, fazendo com que todos saltassem e Sam afrouxasse o aperto.

— O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? — Edward questionou, enquanto Sam estava de pé e Becker continuava no chão. Ambos sem responder.

Ao vê-lo ali, tão perto, o coração de Bella se aqueceu. E sua vontade era de correr até ele e dizer que o queria de volta, que nada mais importava e que resolveriam suas diferenças.

— Estão surdos? — Rugiu. — O que pensam que estão fazendo?

— Esse idiota me atacou! — Becker respondeu, se levantando.

— Os dois na minha sala. Agora!

Edward respirou fundo, buscando controle. Podia sentir sua pele formigar com o olhar de Bella nele. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela havia tomado sua decisão.


	18. Sentido, porque você não tem limites

— Vocês tem cinco minutos para explicar o que foi aquela palhaçada que eu presenciei lá fora.

— Esse idiota me atacou! — Victor declarou enquanto segurava a bolsa de gelo sobre o olho, que por sinal estava bastante inchado.

— Você vai me punir, capitão? — Sam perguntou, mas não demonstrava nenhum remorso pelo que havia feito.

— Não vai negar, soldado?

— Não. Eu realmente soquei esse merdinha. Mas acredite, ele mereceu.

— Pode sair, Becker. — Edward ordenou.

— Que providencia vai tomar? — Questionou mantendo seu queixo erguido.

— Se fosse da sua conta, você saberia. — Ralhou. — Agora saia!

Mesmo contrariado, Becker se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Seu sorriso era tão grande que poderia ser visto até de costas.

— Desembucha, Sam! — Edward grunhiu esfregando os olhos.

— Eu bati nele, essa é a história.

— Por que bateu nele?

— Isso importa? — Questionou cruzando os braços.

— Somos amigos, Sam. Eu sei que provavelmente esse merdinha mereceu a surra, mas sem um bom motivo, não poderei te ajudar.

— E se eu contar o motivo, quem vai precisar de ajuda será você. — Edward respirou fundo, passando as mãos no cabelo.

— Foi por causa dela.

— Eu sei que vocês terminaram e...

— Ela terminou. Por mim, ainda estaríamos juntos.

— Você não tem lidado muito bem com isso, não é? — Perguntou ao notar os círculos arroxeados que estavam em baixo dos olhos do capitão.

— Isso não importa. Agora, comece a falar.

— Apenas se prometer não fazer uma estupidez. — Declarou, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

— Eu estou esperando! — Rebateu.

— Becker a cercou no dormitório. Ela não me contou os... detalhes. Eu estava voltando para o dormitório quando ouvi a conversa de Bella com a tenente.

— Que conversa? E o que quer dizer com a cercou no dormitório? — Questionou com a voz tingida de raiva. Como aquele filho da puta pôde pensar em tocá-la.

— Ele não conseguiu nada. Assim que ele tocou o rosto dela, Bella torceu seu braço. — Aquela foi a gota d'água. Edward afastou a cadeira bruscamente, se levantando, mas Sam se colocou em sua frente.

— Onde você vai? — Perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Você sabe onde eu vou.

— Não, você não vai.

— Eu vou apenas torcer uma outra coisa. O braço não é doloroso o bastante.

— Não! Você não vai. — Sibilou, fazendo com que Edward saísse do transe com a surpresa.

— Como disse? Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, soldado?

— Você não está na minha frente como capitão nesse momento. Agora você é meu amigo. Eu sei que você quer muito chutar a bunda daquele cara agora. Foi o que eu tive o prazer de fazer. Mas sabe o que me motivou a fazer? — Questionou e Edward continuou a observá-lo.

— Becker disse que Bella está aqui apenas porque vocês estão juntos. Quer dar razão à ele? Faça isso. Vá até lá e acabe com a raça dele. Mas o que aconteceria então? Bella seria conhecida por ser uma garotinha que todos querem proteger, você seria proibido de ir conosco para Síria, e Bella estaria sozinha lá.

— Isso...

— Valeria a pena para você? — Questionou, enquanto Edward o encarava. Ninguém, além de Bella, falava com ele daquela maneira.

— Está bem. Mas quando voltarmos...

— Eu vou pessoalmente ajudá-lo a fazer com que Becker lamente sua existência. Eu prometo. — Sam declarou sorrindo diabolicamente.

— Ótimo. Agora saia.

— Se serve de consolo, ela também está mal com o término. E fala sempre em acertar as coisas antes da viagem. Nós partiremos daqui algumas horas, talvez dê tempo.

— Eu acho que não, garoto. Ela tomou a decisão dela. Mas eu também tomei a minha. — Disse, voltando sua atenção para os papéis em sua mesa, enquanto Sam saia.

Um dos oficiais começou a chamada. Estavam quase todos dentro do caminhão. Eles seguiriam até o aeroporto e pegariam o vôo até seu destino.

— Preciso da sua ajuda. — Edward sussurrou antes que Sam entrasse no caminhão.

— O que é? — Perguntou prontamente.

— Quando o oficial chamar o nome da Bella, preciso que responda por ela. — Declarou, fazendo com que Sam o olhasse confuso.

— Eu não estou gostando disso.

— Não precisa gostar, garoto. Apenas responda a chamada.

— E por que a Bella não responde?

— Porque ela não estará dentro desse caminhão.

— Olha, eu admito que acho que ela não está preparada, mas isso que você vai fazer...

— Eu não posso perdê-la. A tenente garante que ela está pronta, mas ela está errada! Haverá outra chance.

— Edward... — Sam sussurrou, mas era tarde.

— Apenas responda a chamada. Eu serei o último a entrar. Deixei um bilhete com a chave para que a tenente a encontre.

— Chave? Que merda você fez com a minha amiga, Cullen? — Questionou se exaltando.

— Quieto! Eu ainda não fiz nada. Vou trancá-la no meu dormitório. É o único a prova de som.

— Se ela conseguir sair de lá antes...

— Não vai. Ela tem uma chave, mas não acho que ela a carregue por aí.

— Isso não vai prestar. — Sam declarou balançando a cabeça.

— Apenas responda a maldita chamada. — O capitão respondeu, saindo em direção aos dormitórios.

Ele caminhou e parou logo que a viu.

— Ei. — A chamou.

— Capitão. — Bella respondeu nervosamente. Não haviam conversado desde a última briga. Ela queria resolver tudo antes de viajar, mas talvez ele não estivesse pronto.

— Sério? Vai usar essa formalidade comigo?

— Bem, fora do quarto é o que você é.

— Então você tem que seguir minhas ordens? — Perguntou com um sorriso torto, fazendo-a corar.

— Bem, sim. — Ela respondeu sorrindo e mordendo o lábio.

— Então ordeno que você fique. — Sussurrou, fazendo com que o sorriso dela morresse.

— Edward, já conversamos sobre isso.

— Não. Você disse que não é uma boneca e não precisa da minha proteção. Acontece que eu não a vejo como uma boneca. Você é boa, Bella. É uma garota durona. E eu amo essa parte de você. Nunca pense que quero mudar isso.

— E por que é tão difícil aceitar minha decisão? — Questionou ferida.

— É difícil porque eu sei o que vai acontecer...

— O que pode acontecer. — Ela o corrigiu e ele revirou os olhos.

— O que vai acontecer. Talvez você entenda se eu usar uma analogia.

— Uma analogia? — Perguntou incrédula.

— Sim. Imagine os animais. Imagine um bando de leões e apenas uma ovelha entre eles. Se outro grupo de leões se aproximasse, quem você acha que eles atacariam?

— Então está dizendo que sou como uma ovelha entre os leões? Fraca e indefesa? Puxa, Edward, obrigada. Deixou as coisas bem claras para mim.

— O que? Não! Espera...

— Já chega! Eu queria que nos entendêssemos. Mas não vejo como isso vai acontecer. Eu tenho que entrar naquele caminhão. Essa ovelha aqui deu muito duro para estar aqui.

— Bella, isso... Eu... Fica! To pedindo. Não me obrigue a fazer isso! — Suplicou segurando seu braço.

— Isso o que? — Questiono confusa. — Olha, Edward, nós temos que ir.

Ele respirou fundo e foi atrás dela. Ela não mudaria de ideia, mas ele também não.

— Eu espero que possa me perdoar. — Sussurro se abaixando.

— O que você... Ah! — Soltou um gritou quando ele a jogou sobre os ombros.

— Eu estou fazendo isso por você, Bella.

— Edward, me coloca no chão! Eu tenho que responder aquela chamada e entrar no caminhão.

— Não. Você tem que ficar aqui. Segura. — Declarou indo para seu dormitório.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou quando ele a colocou no chão e segurou a maçaneta da porta.

— Você não pode ir. Haverão outras oportunidades, mas essa? Essa não é a melhor delas. Eu amo você e sou egoísta, porque não posso te perder.

— Edward, não se atreva a...

— Eu sinto muito. — Respondeu fechando a porta e a trancando dentro de seu dormitório, que era a prova de sons.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em uma solução.

— Cullen, eu não estou brincando! Abra essa maldita porta! — Rugiu esmurrando a porta, mas não ouviu nem um som do outro lado.

Ela voltou a se movimentar e procurar algo que pudesse derrubara aquele obstáculo. Havia uma cadeira de madeira no canto do quarto. Teria que servir.

Ela ergueu a cadeira e a arremessou contra a porta, usando toda a força que tinha. A cadeira se partiu, mas a porta não se moveu nenhum centímetro.

— Merda! — Vociferou.

Olhando em direção as janelas, procurava outra saída dali. Qualquer saída. Mas para seu azar, o dormitório de Edward era diferente. As janelas pareciam ser como as dos porões. Grandes o bastante para passar a luz do sol, mas pequenas demais para uma pessoa.

Ela estava presa. Edward acabara de tirar dela a chance de realizar seu maior sonho. Aquele era o cativeiro perfeito. E ela já teve sua chave.

— A chave! — Gritou, correndo para o outro lado do quarto. — Por favor, não tenha encontrado. — Rogou.

Na noite que eles haviam reatado, estavam tão afoitos para saciarem seu desejo, que assim que Bella entrou no quarto, Edward a puxou para a cama, fazendo com que derrubasse sua chave. A chave que ele havia lhe dado.

Se abaixou tateando, mas não encontrava nada.

— Qual é? — Continuou procurando, mas parou ao sentir algo frio entre os dedos. — Encontrei!

O mais rápido que pôde, ela correu em direção a porta, tentando destrancá-la. Ao ouvir um click da tranca, seu coração acelerou, mas dessa vez era de raiva.

— Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça, Cullen! — Declarou correndo em direção ao caminhão, que partiria a qualquer momento.

— Droga! Eu não tive nada com isso. — Sam se defendeu.

— Do que você...? — Edward perguntou ao ouvir assovios vindo de suas costas.

Bella vestia uma a regata branca, extremamente colada. Seus cabelos estavam jogados para o lado, como se ela tivesse passado as mãos nele várias vezes. Suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ela nunca esteve tão linda, mas era para permanecer em seu dormitório. E diferente dos olhares de alegria que os marmanjos a sua volta distribuíam, seus olhos transmitiam outra coisa. Raiva.

— Eu sabia que não ia prestar.

— Como ela saiu? — Edward questionou enquanto ela chegava cada vez mais perto. Seu olhar para ele era mortal.

— Eu não sei, mas eu avisei. É a Bella. A garota que enganou a todos. É claro que ela conseguiria sair. E pela cara dela, você está com problemas.


	19. Sentido, porque tudo pode dar errado

— Swan, você está atrasada. Para o caminhão! — Um dos superiores ordenou e ela assentiu, seguindo até o caminhão.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Edward, que não tirava os olhos dela.

— Você não deveria usar essa roupa. Por que não veste meu casaco? — Ele perguntou, se aproximando dela e ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

— Cullen, eu sei que você é meu capitão, mas se tocar em mim, eu juro que quebro seu braço. – Ao ouvir essas palavras, percebeu a burrada que havia feito. Ele não havia conseguido impedi-la e agora havia a perdido de vez.

A porta do caminhão se fechou, mas antes disso, a tenente apareceu trazendo os pertences de Bella. Seu olhar para Edward era mortal. Se pudesse, Daniella torceria seu pescoço com as próprias mãos. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia tentado prender Bella em seu dormitório.

Assim que chegou em sua sala, avistou a chave com a carto, onde Edward havia explicado a situação. Quando percebeu que Bella havia conseguido sair de seu cativeiro, ela correu até o dormitório, pegando seus pertences.

Eles já estavam sentados no avião, a caminho dá Síria. Bella continuava calada e sempre que ela o olhava, Edward podia sentir a raiva que ela carregava. O capitão não conseguia mais se segurar, então se pronunciou.

— Vai me ignorar? — ele perguntou, mas ela o ignorou enquanto ele balançava as pernas nervosamente, em busca de controle. — Você não entende porque eu fiz o que eu fiz. Eu precisei, Bella. — Se defendeu e aquela foi a gota d'água

— O que passou na merda dá sua cabeça? – Ela rugiu se virando para ele. A poltrona deles era lado lado. Era hora de acertar as diferenças.

— Ei! – A repreendeu ofendido. Sabia que ele estava errado e que ela estava irritada com o que ele havia feito, mas não gostava quando gritavam com ele.

— Ei coisa nenhuma!— Bella retrucou furiosa.

— Por que não consegue entender? – Questionou. – Eu não queria você aqui!

— Eai resolveu virar um homem das cavernas e me trancar seu dormitório? — Rugiu e um dos soldados que estava em uma poltrona próxima, soltou um riso.

— Acha engraçado, Meyer? — O capitão o repreendeu e ele baixou a cabeça.

— Eu disse a você. No quarto somos iguais. Se eu não tivesse conseguido sair daquele dormitório, nunca perdoar ia você. – Bella declarou, claramente ofendida com o que ele havia feito.

— Você não entende. – Edward rebateu, esfregando seu rosto cansado.

— Não entendo? Não, Edward! Você não entende! Não entende que se eu perdesse esse vôo, eu te odiaria pra sempre.

— Mas você estaria viva pra me odiar, porra!— Ralhou perdendo a paciência. — Acha que sabe como é a guerra? Pensa que é como na TV? Você é uma garota no meio de tantos caras. Quem acha que eles vão atacar primeiro? – Questionou, puxando os próprios cabelos. Por que era tão difícil fazer com que ela o entendesse?

— É por isso que me trancou? Porque acha que não sou capaz de me defender?

— Agora eu quero ver. – O soldado voltou a se pronunciar. Se divertindo com a discussão dos dois.

— Meyer! Se eu ouvir sua voz de novo, eu não respondo por mim! – Edward rebateu, fazendo com que o soldado se calasse.

— Responde, Edward. Foi por isso que me trancou?

— Não, Isabella. Não foi por isso. – Respondeu afundando em seu lugar, enquanto olhava pela janela.

— Então por que foi?

— Isso não importa. Você saiu do dormitório. Está aqui. – Respondeu com desdém. – Vá viver seu sonho.

— Eu juro que não consigo te entender. Uma hora está todo preocupado e logo em seguida, age como se não se importasse. – Bella comentou frustrada. Por que era tão difícil abrir o jogo com ela?

— Como se não me importasse? Você...- Edward respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos, em busca de controle. — Quer saber? Não faz mais diferença. Esse avião não vai voltar, Isabella. Melhor você descansar. Poupe suas energias. Vai precisar delas. – Retrucou voltando a olhar pela janela, enquanto pensava em seu velho amigo Garrett. E como estavam animados quando estavam naquele avião, em sua primeira missão.

— Isso está um inferno. – Sam comentou, olhando para o cenário a sua frente. Casas, ruas e prédios. Todos eram apenas escombros. Eles tentavam ajudar o máximo de pessoas que podiam, mas não era assim tão fácil.

Bella olhou para trás, mas não via ninguém. Se sentia estranha. Como se estivesse sendo observada. Na terceira vez que se virou, procurando quem a observava, Sam a chamou.

— A sua esquerda. Mas não está tão perto. – Declarou, enquanto dava um pouco de água para uma mulher que carregava seus dois filhos.

— O que? – Bella perguntou confusa.

— O Cullen. Ele está de olho. – Respondeu. – Vocês deviam ter se acertado no avião.

— Você sabia que ele tentaria me prender? – Bella perguntou, quando a ideia passou pela sua cabeça. Assim que Sam hesitou, ela teve sua resposta.

— Bella...

— Você é um idiota! – Ralhou, enquanto enfaixava o braço de uma senhora.— Pronto. Você vai ficar bem. – Tentou tranqüiliza—la.

— Eu sei. Mas acho que devia ouvir a história toda. Sobre os motivos dele.

— Eu adoraria. Mas ele não me conta. – Rebateu muito irritada.

— Cara, e eu pensando que minha relação com a Emilly era complicada.

— Ouviu isso? – Bella perguntou, ao ouvir um ruído diferente.

— Passos? – Perguntou, prestando mais atenção aos sons ao seu redor.

— Tem algum dos nossos por perto? – Perguntou, enquanto Sam olhava em seu radar, negando. Era um inimigo que estava próximo .

— Ali! – Apontou sua arma na direção onde o ruído se concentrava. Bella o acompanhou com os olhos, quando sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado. Em um movimento rápido, ela tentou se livrar dos braços de seu captor. Mas a mão dele estava em sua boca.

— Quieta!– Edward sussurrou e ela respirou aliviada. – Estão nos cercando. E estão em número maior.

— Sam.— Lembrou-se do amigo. — Ele vai pensar que me pegaram. O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou, sem se soltar dos braços de Edward. Mesmo no meio de toda aquela agitação, era bom estar em seus braços outra vez.

— Tem uma rota alternativa. O reforço está a caminho, mas pode demorar.

— Sam... – Ela perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Eu vou avisa-lo. Mas por favor, espere aqui, Bella. – Pediu, acariciando seu rosto. – Por favor. – Voltou a suplicar.

Edward se afastou e Bella decidiu acatar sua ordem dessa vez. Ainda pensava em como fariam para sair dali. Haviam conseguido resgatar um bom número de pessoas. Era hora de voltar.

Ela continuava esperando, quando ouviu uma explosão. O som vinha da direção onde Edward e Sam estavam. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela apenas correu.

— Não! Volte para lá! – Edward gritou, enquanto segurava um soldado inimigo pelo braço.

Ela estava prestes a voltar, quando ouviu um choro.

— _Mama_! – Se virando em direção ao som, Bella pôde ver um garotinho. Sua decisão estava tomada.

Eles estavam cercados por todos os lados. Bombas explodiam ao seu redor. Mesmo que Edward tentasse manter Bella em seu campo de visão, aquilo era impossível. Foi quando ele viu o soldado que se aproximava. Ele não aparentava estar armado, mas era maior e se aproximava pelas costas dela. Ele não podia correr até ela, porque ele mesmo estava lidando com mais outros soldados.

— Bella! – Gritou, tentando avisa-la. Ela se preparava para resgatar o garotinho que estava preso, mas agora, ela que estava em risco. Conforme o soldado se aproximava, o coração de Edward batia mais rápido. Foi quando Sam o derrubou.

— Venha, Bella. Vamos tirar esse menino daqui. – Declarou acenando para o capitão. Que sorriu aliviado. Pois agora sabia que não era o único cuidando dela.

— Um garota? É isso que seu país manda para ajudar? – Um dos soldados comentou com desdém. Edward ainda lutava contra dois soldados, mas dessa vez, Sam também estava enrolado. Bella estava sozinha e era hora de mostrar serviço.

— Tem medo que eu chute sua bunda, seu idiota.

— Ficarei feliz em te dar uma lição, querida. – O soldado declarou sorrindo, fazendo com que os pelos de Bella se eriçassem. Ele correu em direção a ela, que desviou do golpe e o acertou sua costela. O soldado se levantou rapidamente, tentando acerta-la, mas ela desviou.

— Vai ficar fugindo, gracinha? – Bella tentou chuta—lo novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava preparado, e desviou de seu golpe, a acertando. Ela cambaleou e ele montou sobre ela.

— Seu flho da...

— Quieta gracinha.— O soldado a censurou.

— Bella! – Edward rugiu ao ver o soldado a prendendo. Ele tentava com todas as suas forças se libertar. Ainda estava concentrado nela, quando um disparo chamou sua atenção. Sam havia caído.

— Sabe, nós temos ordens de matar os inimigos. Mas acho que posso me divertir um pouco, antes de acabar com você.

Ao olhar em direção ao amigo caído, o sangue de Bella ferveu. Em um golpe rápido, ela golpeou a virilha do soldado, fazendo— o cambalear. Ela se levantou e correu em direção a Sam.

— Sam? Consegue me ouvir? – O chamou desesperadamente, enquanto Edward ainda estava imobilizado. Haviam três soldados em cima dele. E mais estavam chegando.

— Ei, _B_. Acho que isso vai deixar uma ma-arca, né? – Disse, engasgando.

— Vai sim, mas foi você que disse que garotas curtem essas coisas. Você vai ficar bem. Vamos cuidar de você. – Ela respondeu ao amigo. Mais soldados estavam a caminho. Enquanto isso, o soldado que Bella havia chutado, havia se recuperado e estava furioso.

— Bella! – Edward tentou avisa-la, mas ela prestava atenção em Sam.

— Pressione isso aqui, está bem? – Perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Eu mudei de ideia sobre você gracinha! – O soldado cuspiu as palavras. Bella estava ajoelhada e o soldado a puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que gemesse de dor.

— Bella, não! – Sam murmurou tentando se levantar, mas a dor o impediu.

— E quem é aquele? Seu capitão? Parece preocupado com você. – Disse com malicia. Ele a arrastou até onde Edward estava. Quando ele os avistou, seu coração parou. Edward suava frio. Bella estava de joelhos e o soldado empunhava uma faca.

— Solte-a! – Edward rugiu tentando se levantar, mas os outros soldados o imobilizaram.

— Eu acho que não. – O soldado sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto sua faca atravessava o abdômen de Bella e Edward soltava um grito de desespero.

— Não!


	20. Sentido, porque seu pesadelo virou real

— Bella! — Edward gritou, mas ela continuava caída. O soldado com um sorriso perverso se aproximou dela.

— Um desperdí... — Começou a falar, mas foi interrompido,quando a faca que Bella tinha nas mãos, atravessou sua garganta.

— Babaca. — Ela murmurou fechando seus olhos e desabando.

O reforço havia chego. Os soldados inimigos foram presos e Edward estava finalmente livre. O mais rápido que pôde, se levantou, correndo em direção a ela.

— Não. — Sussurrou se colocando de joelhos e a puxando para seus braços. — Bella? — A chamou, mas ela não respondia. — Bella? Bella? Respira. — Pediu, enquanto pressionava sua ferida. — Ta tudo bem. — Sussurrou, enquanto a embalava nos braços e acariciava seu rosto, a sujando com o próprio sangue.

Ela não se movia e ele não conseguia ouvir seu coração.

— Você vai ficar bem. Fica comigo. — Implorou a apertando nos braços. — Fica comigo. Bella? Bella? —Continuou a chamando, mas ela continuava ali. Inerte em seus braços. — Não, por favor, por favor! — Edward enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto a segurava. — Eu não posso viver sem você.

Outros soldados se aproximaram e carregaram Sam até a ambulância. O estado dele era grave, mas ele sobreviveria.

— Edward? — A tenente o chamou se aproximando, mas parou quando a viu. — Não...— Ouvir a voz dela o trouxe de volta a realidade.

— Isso é sua culpa também! Você a incentivou. — Rugiu a pegando Bella nos braços e a levando até a ambulância. O tempo estava correndo e agora, era mais precioso do que nunca

 _1 Semana depois_

— Se alguém quiser dizer algumas palavras... — O reverendo declarou, mas Edward se manteve parado. Sentado no banco.

— Edward? Não vai até lá? Você...

— Não. Não posso fazer isso. — Murmurou olhando em direção a porta. Sua vontade era sair dali.

— Você é o capitão. — A tenente tentou argumentar, mas ele negou.

— Não consigo fazer isso. Pensei que fosse conseguir me desligar um pouco, mas não dá. — Se levantou olhando mais uma vez em direção ao caixão e saiu da igreja, enquanto alguém fazia um belo discurso.

A tenente Garcia o seguiu, o chamando.

— Edward, volte. Você precisa...

— A única coisa que eu preciso, é voltar para o hospital junto com a Bella.— Retrucou e ela se aproximou.

— Não seja egoísta! Bella está sob cuidados médicos. Quem precisa de apoio agora, são as pessoas lá dentro.

— Eu...

— Você sabia que o Meyer era filho único? E que tinha uma noiva? Depois dessa missão, todos estão tentando juntar seus cacos. — Declarou se aproximando. — Mas nem todos receberam seus cacos de volta para juntar. — Acrescentou e Edward voltou para a igreja, fazendo um discurso sobre a honra e coragem, do soldado Stephen Meyer

Edward estava sentado ao lado da cama de Bella. Ele raramente saia de seu lado. A tenente Garcia entrou no quarto os observando. Já fazia duas semanas desde que tudo havia acontecido. Bella estava em coma induzido e os médicos não sabiam quando ela acordaria.

— Saia. — Ele pediu, sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

— Edward...— A tenente tentou argumentar, mas ao colocar sua mão no ombro dele, ele soltou toda a fúria que tinha em si. E em um movimento rápido, agarrou o braço dela e a empurrou contra a parede, enquanto apertava seu pescoço com o próprio braço.

— Está melhor agora? – Ela questionou enquanto ele a manteve erguida pelo casaco. — Ela está assim e eu sinto muito, mas o que precisamos agora, é nos focar nos outros soldados também.

— Meu único foco é ter a certeza de que ela ficará bem, está entendendo? — Ele cuspiu as palavras enquanto apertava a gola da camisa da tenente cada vez mais forte. — Isso também é culpa sua! Eu disse que ela não estava pronta. E agora ela está aqui. Acha que um treinamento prepara os soldados para o que tem aqui fora? Está errada.

— Edward...

— Não! Você a fez pensar que seria fácil! Que eles viriam, resgatariam os feridos e voltariam como heróis para casa. Que resultado esperava? Que ela chegasse lá e os inimigos não a atacassem por ser uma garota? Que ela entrasse em campo inimigo e nada acontecesse? — Questionou, rugindo cada palavra, enquanto a tenente ouvia. — Que ela seria forte o bastante para enfrentar esse inferno?

— Você pensa que ela é fraca, mas ela não...

— Não! Garcia! Essa é a verdade! — Vociferou a chacoalhando e a fazendo bater contra a parede. — E a prova disso, é que não só ela, mas quase todos foram abatidos nessa merda de missão! Meyer está morto, Sam está em uma cama e pode ficar paralitico. E a pessoa mais importante da minha vida está ligada a um monte de fio. Ligada por aparelhos que a mantém respirando e eu não sei se ela vai acordar.

Ele gritava cada palavra e a tenente desistiu de falar. Sabia que era inútil. Ele estava fora de si. Ela sabia que ele precisava desabafar apenas.

— Você entende o inferno que eu estou? Eu não estive com ninguém desde a Sofia. Eu não deixo as pessoas se aproximarem! Você sabia disso. Mas essa garota... — Declarou olhando para Bella. — Virou meu mundo assim que eu a conheci. Como teria sido para você, ver alguém esfaquear o amor da sua vida, na sua frente e tudo que você pudesse fazer, fosse assistir? — Questionou e a tenente baixou os olhos, enquanto Edward a descia lentamente.

— Vá embora. — Murmurou se voltando para onde Bella estava. — Você a mandou para o inferno. Assim como fez com Garret. —indagou, fazendo com que a tenente perdesse toda a compreensão e lhe desse um soco.

— Seu cretino. —Rosnou o empurrando.

— Como se atreve...— Edward começou, mas foi interrompido pela fúria da tenente Garcia.

— Como eu me atrevo? Como você se atreve? Acha que eu não me importo com ela? Acha que você é o primeiro e único a perder pessoas? Eu já disse uma vez, mas acho que você não entendeu. Eu o amava e teria me casado com ele. Foi um inferno, mas eu superei. Agora pare de agir como um moleque mimado e vá ver como sua equipe esta, Cullen! É uma ordem.

— Eu estou aposentado! —Ele rosnou.

— Sua aposentadoria só começa quando a missão acabar.

— E ela acabou! Olhe em volta! —Retrucou apontando em volta.

— Eu estou olhando, seu idiota! Mas você não está. —Ela respirou fundo. Aquela briga não levaria ninguém a lugar algum. —Ela vai acordar. Mas ela não foi a única que se feriu. Como você mesmo disse, Sam, seu amigo e também está machucado. E sozinho.— A tenente acrescentou, fazendo com que Edward se sentisse culpado. E com um aceno, ele saiu do quarto, em direção ao leito do amigo.

— Onde ela está? — Alice entrou no hospital, acompanhada por Beau e Alec. — Com licença, quero noticias de uma paciente. Isabella Swan.

— Desculpe senhorita, mas não tenho permissão para...

— Como não tem permissão? Eu quero saber onde ela está!

— Com licença, senhorita. — Um rapaz disse de trás deles e Alice se virou. — São parentes?

— Sim. Onde ela está? —Dessa vez foi Beau que respondeu.

— Eu sou o major Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. — O jovem se apresentou e Alice teria se derretido se não fosse a preocupação com a amiga. Mas Alec não tinha esse problema.

— Olá, bonitão! Quero dizer, major. —O cumprimentou alegremente e Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha, se afastando.

— Eu falo sério, cara. Segura sua franga que agora não é hora.

— Quieto vocês dois. — Alice os censurou, se voltando para o major. — Ele é primo da Bella e eu sou amiga dela. Queremos saber notícias dela.

— A senhorita Swan está no quarto. Os médicos disseram que o estado dela é bastante delicado.

— Ela vai morrer? Ai me Jesus Cristinho!

— Alec! — Alice e Beau ralharam juntos.

— Ela foi colocada em coma induzido. Vocês querem vê-la? —Jasper perguntou e eles assentiram. — Um de cada vez, é claro.

— Eu vou primeiro. — Alice declarou enquanto Beau assentia. — Alec aonde você vai?

— Procurar um desse pra mim! — Declarou apontando para Jasper.

— O que você tem na cabeça?

— Que isso, né? A Bellita já tem aquele capitão _su-per-gos-to-so_. O garotão aqui. — Disse, apontando para Beau. — Tem aquela morena durona. E agora você arruma um major! Eu quero um também. Né! —Indagou e Alice o olhou como se tivesse perdido o juízo, enquanto Jasper corava. Ele estava a admirando, era verdade. Mas pensava que estava sendo discreto.

— Você vem, senhorita? — Jasper perguntou.

— Sim,sim. Não de ouvidos a ele. É nosso amigo, mas tem um parafuso a menos.

— Sem problemas. — Respondeu lhe estendendo o braço e mesmo corando, ela aceitou.

— Beau, você vai ficar bem até eu voltar?

— Sim. Vou procurar a Dani. Ela deve estar por aqui. Encontro você mais tarde.

Alice foi em direção ao quarto enquanto Beau procurava pela sua tenente.

— Beua? —Ele se virou ao ouvir a voz. — Ei. — Ela declarou enquanto ele a abraçava e a apertava em seus braços.

— Você está bem? —Ele perguntou enquanto a apertava nos braços. —É verdade o que dizem?

— Eu estou bem. Bella está viva, mas é mantida por aparelhos. A facada continha alguma coisa que não identificamos e perfurou uma artéria. Ela perdeu muito sangue e precisa se recuperar.

— Ela vai. É forte. Como ele está lidando com isso? — Perguntou, se referindo a Edward.

— Não muito bem. A última vez que nos encontramos tivemos uma briga. Dissemos coisas que não queríamos.

— Você está bem? Quer que eu fale com o Cullen? — Perguntou ainda a segurando pela cintura. Ele era o único que ela permitia que se aproximasse tanto.

— Já estive pior. Ele precisa de um tempo.

— Que bom. Porque ele me chutaria. — Respondeu com um sorriso fraco, enquanto iam em direção ao quarto de Bella.

— Beau? —Ela perguntou com um olhar perdido.

— Sim?

— Você acha que eu a mandei para lá antes da hora? Que devia ter esperado mais?

— Nós dois sabemos que se você não a tivesse mandado, ela teria dado um jeito sozinha. Mas isso não é sobre ela, não é? É sobre Garrett.

— Talvez. —Respondeu.

— Você se culpa?

— Não me culpava até Edward dizer o que pensava.

— Depois que você me contou a história, que na minha opinião é o que ele deveria ter feito com minha prima. — Apontou. — Eu acho que no final das contas, ele fez o que queria.

— Morrer? —Questionou.

— Não. Lutar! Salvar pessoas! Ele foi e é lembrado por essas coisas.

— Ele é. — A tenente murmurou.

— Acho que você não deveria se culpar. Nem o Cullen. —Declarou e nesse momento viu Edward caminhar em direção a cafeteria.— Por que não vai com a Alice? Eu vou buscar um café. Estou morrendo de fome.

— Quando você não está?

— Muito engraçado. — Respondeu revirando os olhos e colando seus lábios nos dela e foi até a cafeteria.

— Ei! —Falou, chamando a atenção de Edward, que mal tocava em seu café. — Qual seu problema? — Questionou quando Edward o ignorou.

— Olha, garoto. É melhor voltar para lá.

— Não sou um de seus soldados. Não obedeço a suas ordens, Cullen.

— Qual seu problema? — Edward perguntou irritado.

— Meu problema é que você está de luto por alguém que não morreu e está sendo um babaca com todo mundo.

— Como é?

— Ela está em coma e você esta agindo como um idiota.

— Quem você pensa que é seu moleque...— Edward retrucou se levantando. Realmente irritado.

— Eu sou o primo dela. Eu sou a família dessa garota. Foi para mim que ela ligou quando suas crises estúpidas de ciúmes estavam a enlouquecendo. Foi para mim que ela pediu ajuda para realizar seu maior sonho. E eu a ajude. Sem nem piscar. Porque é isso que a família faz. Nós nos ajudamos! Mas esse não é o único tipo de família que existe e não é por isso que eu estou aqui.

— É? E por que está? –Questionou cruzando os braços. —Esclareça.

— Você está sendo um idiota com a Dani também.

— Ela foi chorar para você? — Perguntou com escárnio.

— Você sabe que não. Ela não merece as coisas que você anda dizendo.

— Você que não sabe o que está dizendo. Se soubesse sobre...

— Sobre o Garrett? — Questionou e Edward arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Você sabe?

— É claro que sei. Relacionamentos dependem de confiança. Ela fez o que você não teve coragem de fazer com a Bella. Ela abriu o jogo e me contou sobre seu passado.

— Já chega. Eu não tenho que ouvir sermão de um moleque.

— A você tem sim! — Retrucou se colocando na frente. Suas pernas tremiam, mas alguém tinha que lhe dizer umas verdades. — É a minha prima naquela cama. E eu sei que você a ama. E isso é ótimo. Sempre me preocupei se um dia Bella encontraria alguém. Alguém que amasse de verdade. E você a ama. Mas o fato de estar sofrendo com o que aconteceu com ela, não lhe da direito de agir como um babaca com a minha namorada.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma chance de sair da minha frente, garoto.

— Ou o que? Vai me bater? Bate. Eu não ligo. Já apanhei de caras maiores por muito menos. Mas alguém precisa te dizer umas verdades. Eis o que vai acontecer. Bella vai acordar e se você a machucar de novo, eu vou fazer o inferno para mante-la longe de você.

— Você não faria...

— Não? Você está olhando para o cara que conseguiu subir no palco do show do Paramore, dizendo que era assistente de palco. Eu fugi de cinco seguranças e um cachorro. Eu sou bem determinado. Agora eu vou comer aquela torta, que está me encarando desde que eu cheguei. Mas é bom não esquecer na nossa conversa.

Declarou enquanto caminhava até a lanchonete e deixava um Eward boquiaberto para trás.

Quase dois meses se passaram e Bella continuava no coma. Edward estava ao seu lado e segurava sua mão, quando sentiu um aperto. Ele a olhou e seus olhos estavam abertos. Seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam e ele sorriu.

— Bella! —Sussurrou apertando suas mãos.

— Eu conheço você, capitão? —Ela perguntou e ele paralisou.

— O que você...

— Te peguei. —Respondeu fracamente. —Você devia ter visto sua cara.

— Muito engraçado. Você se lembra de mim, certo?

— É claro que me lembro, Edward. — Respondeu rindo, mas seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca de dor.

— Precisamos conversar. — Ele declarou, voltando a pegar sua mão.

— Sim. Merda. — Gemeu tocando a própria barriga. — Mas antes pode chamar a enfermeira? Não é como na TV. Essa merda dói.

— Eu...

— Se disser: _Eu te disse_. Quando eu melhorar, eu juro que chuto você.

— Deus! Eu amo tanto você, Bella. Não sabe como senti falta disso. — Declarou a beijando. —Eu vou chamar a enfermeira.

— Está bem. Mas depois traga essa linda bunda de volta para cá. Realmente precisamos conversar. E a propósito, eu também amo você. Mesmo que seja um idiota as vezes. — Acrescentou piscando.

Edward assentiu e foi atrás de uma enfermeira, mas dessa vez, carregava um grande sorriso nos lábios.


	21. Sentido, porque ele era meu irmão

— Cuidado com ela! – Alice gritou, fazendo com que Beau se assustasse e quase a derrubasse.

— Ahn! – Bella gemeu de dor, fazendo com que ele a olhasse, com culpa.

— Desculpe, priminha.

— Está tudo bem, Beau. – Declarou, relaxando, quando ele finalmente a colocou na cama.

— Sabia que deveríamos ter esperado seu capitão.

— Está tudo bem, Alice. – Ela tentou acalmar a amiga, mas recebeu um olhar irritado.

— Não, não está não. – Retrucou cruzando os braços. – Quando Edward virá para cá? Eu tenho que pegar um relatório no trabalho, mas não quero deixa-la sozinha.

— Ela não está sozinha. Eu vou ficar com ela. – Beua declarou, ofendido.

— Quero dizer alguém responsável!

— Ei! – Ele estava prestes a devolver a provocação, quando Bella o interrompeu.

— Parem vocês dois! Alice, pode ir se quiser. Eu ficarei bem. O Beau pode me ajudar. – Respondeu docemente. A amiga andava uma pilha e ela sabia o motivo.

— Você tem certeza? – Questionou olhando para Beau.

— Sim, eu tenho.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu não demoro. De qualquer jeito, Edward passará aqui mais tarde. Tente sobreviver até lá. – Declarou pegando sua bolsa e saindo.

— Que diabos há de errado com essa garota? – Beau perguntou confuso. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada para ela.

— Eu apostaria que um certo major ainda não ligou para ela, depois que saíram.

— Então ela está agindo como uma verdadeira bruxa, porque um cara não ligou? – Questionou e Bella assentiu. – Garotas! – Grunhiu, jogando as mãos para o ar.

— Ela vai ligar. Só precisa de um tempo. E por falar nisso, cadê a Garcia?

— Teve que voltar para a base. Com a aposentadoria do _seu_ capitão, ela está com muito trabalho.

— Imagino que sim. Edward é reponsável por muitas coisas. Espero que ela consigo colocar tudo no lugar.

— E quanto a você?

— O que tem eu?

— Vai voltar? – Perguntou realmente preocupado. Quando haviam ligado para contar o estado da prima, ele havia pensado que ela tinha morrido.

— Não, eu acho que não.

— Ótimo!

— Beuafort!

— Nada de Beaufort, Isabella! Eu fui ao inferno e voltei, quando recebi a ligação dizendo que você havia sido abatida. Abatido no meu dicionário, quer dizer grande saco de ossos.

— Eu sinto muito. – Lamentou. Sabia que o primo realmente se preocupava com ela.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas, não me assuste assim novamente. – Declarou estendendo a mão, em um cumprimento apenas deles.

— Eu não vou.

— Ótimo. Porque meu pobre coração não agüenta. – Acrescentou, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

— Dramático.

— Alguem na família tinha que ser, garota. Então? O que vai acontecer?

— Pelo que entendi, serei dispensada com honras.

— Bem conveniente.

— O que?

— Que Edward vá se aposentar agora.

— Acha que ele pediu aposentadoria para ficar comigo? – Perguntou.

— Não sei. Mas é uma grande coincidência. Enfim. Sorte sua. Dani só vai se aposentar daqui uns dez anos. E mesmo assim, não quer.

— Deve ser difícil para você. – Bella declarou, segurando a mão do primo.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, até que Bella pegou no sono. Beau foi para a sala ver TV, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

— Olá, Cullen. – Respondeu, melhorando sua postura. Apenas tentando parecer maior. Mas sabia que aquilo era inútil.

— Olá, Beau. Vim ver a Bella. – Edward declarou, tentando não rir a pose do garoto.

— Ela está dormindo. – Respondeu, ainda medindo o capitão. – Mas eu estava assistindo uma série. Você pode entrar e esperar ela acordar. – Acrescentou e Edward assentiu.

— Qual série?- Edward perguntou interessado. Não queria ir embora, mas também queria deixa-la descansar.

— Você não conhece. – Respondeu se jogando no sofá e Edward olhou para a TV, com um sorriso.

— The Walking Dead? – Questionou e Beau sorriu.

— Não parece um cara que gosta desse tipo de série. Cerveja? – Perguntou oferecendo uma garrafa, que Edward aceitou prontamente.

— Desse tipo de série?

— É, sabe. Zumbies e apocalipses. Parece o cara que gosta de coisas mais próximas da realidade.

— E quem disse que isso não é próximo. – Edward perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto bebia sua cerveja.

— Como é?

— Cientistas estão trabalhando e uma célula que fica viva, mesmo depois que o hospedeiro morre.

— Está brincando, não é?

— Não. – Edward respondeu sério.

— Beau? – Ambos ouviram a voz de Bella. Beau se levantou, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

— Ei, Edward? – O chamou e ele se virou. – Nossa conversa ainda está valendo. Mesmo depois dessa noticia muito incrível do zumbis, entendido? – Perguntou e Edward assentiu, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

— Beau! – Bella o chamou mais alto. Estava com sede, mas não conseguia alcançar o copo. E sua costela quebrada não permitia que ela se levantasse.

— Precisa ser um Swan? Ou um Cullen serve? – Questionou colocando a cabeça na porta, fazendo Bella abrir um sorriso.

— Acho que um Cullen serve muito bem. Pode pegar a água para mim?

— Claro. – Respondeu pegando o copo e entregando para ela.

— Pensei que fosse demorar. – Declarou assim que matou sua sede.

— Consegui terminar mais cedo. E também... Murmurou, aparentemente nervoso. – Precisamos conversar.

— Está bem. – Ela respondeu com uma batida na grande o bastante para ambos. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e capturou sua mão.

— Eu não contei tudo sobre meu passado. – Edward murmurou. – Coisas que eu não queria que você soubesse.

— E você está pronto agora? – Perguntou calmamente, sem deixar de olha-lo. Edward assentiu olhando para ela. Ela parecia mais forte. Ainda ferida, mas muito mais forte do que quando eles haviam chegado no hospital.

— Estou. Se vamos começar uma vida juntos...- Declarou apertando sua mão. – Não quero mentiras e segredos entre nós.

Edward respirou fundo, pensando em como começar. Havia ensaiado aquela conversa, várias e várias vezes. Mas ainda estava perdido

— Quando eu era mais jovem... Sempre me voluntariava para explorações de territórios.

— Você contou. Gostava de estar em batalha.

— Sim. Mas a parte que não contei, é que eu não ia sozinho. Eu nunca ia sozinho.

— Você tinha uma equipe? – Perguntou inocentemente.

— Não. Apenas um único parceiro. Garrett e eu éramos inseparáveis. Mas na minha ultima missão de campo...- Se interrompeu, fechando os olhos. As palavras de Garrett gritando em sua mente. _Eu não preciso da sua proteção, parceiro._

 _—_ Você o perdeu? – Questionou.

— Eu havia levado um tiro. Havia uma criança no prédio ao lado. Garrett pensou que seria fácil busca-la. Mas então...

— O prédio exploriu. – Bella completou, se amaldiçoando por completar a frase.

— O que disse? – Edward perguntou, parecendo atordoado.

— O que?

— Como sabe que o prédio explodiu? – Questionou e Bella suspirou. Ele queria apenas a verdade entre eles. Então era o que ele teria.

— Porque eu sei da história toda. – Respondeu baixando os olhos e ele a olhou.

— Sabe?

— Sei que você havia levado um tiro e não podia andar. Garrett foi até o prédio, que explodiu assim que ele se aproximou. E ele morreu.

— Como sabe disso?

— Eu sei disso há muito tempo, Edward. Esperava que você me contasse antes de irmos para Síria. – Declarou baixando os olhos. Ele parecia quebrado. – Mas você não contou. Não confiou em mim o bastante. Talvez se tivesse contado...

— Teria feito alguma diferença? – Questionou se afastando. – Você teria mudado de ideia?

—Não! Minha ida para a guerra não tem nada a ver com você. Era meu sonho. E eu precisava vive-lo.

— Então que diferença faria? Que diferença faria se eu tivesse contado? Diga, Bella! – Rugiu se levantando e caminhando pelo quarto.

— Seria bom saber que você confiava em mim o bastante para dividir isso. Somos parceiros Edward. Pelo menos eu pensei que éramos. Não só no campo de batalha, mas na vida também!

— Como descobriu? – Questionou com um tom de voz baixo.

— Beau me contou. A tenente contou para ele e ...

— Ele não podia manter a boca fechada, não é? Não poderia cuidar da própria vida.

— Ei! – Ela o censurou, mas ele a ignorou.

— Não! Isso não é da conta dele! Não deveria ter se metido. Esse é um assunto difícil para mim.

— Por quê? Porque você se culpa?

— Não! Porque ele era meu irmão! – Rugiu se aproximando da porta.

— O que? – Bella praticamente gritou. Ela não sabia dessa parte. Nunca imaginou que Garrett fosse irmão biológico de Edward. Parecia que existia muito mais por trás dessa história. E ela queria que dessa vez, fosse ele a lhe contar.


	22. Sentido, porque essa é a verdade

— Garrett era seu irmão? — Bella perguntou calmamente.

— Sim, ele era. E assim como todos que eu amava, eu o perdi. — Declarou, caminhando em direção a porta.

— Edward, não. — Ela pediu, fazendo com que ele parasse. —Por favor, não vai. — Acrescentou fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu amo você. E porque eu quero acertar as coisas. Já tem tanta coisa entre a gente. E eu... — Ela ia continuar, mas ao se mexer, sua costela a machucou, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor. Preocupado com ela, ele se aproximou.

— Talvez essa não seja a melhor hora para conversarmos. Você precisa descansar.

— Não. Eu preciso de você. — Respondeu com a voz embargada. —Eu sei que não é justo te pedir isso, porque quando você me pediu para ficar, eu te deixei. — Acrescentou com os olhos cheios d'água. Edward nunca havia visto esse lado de sua garota. Sempre foi forte e determinada. Aquelas lágrimas em seus olhos verdes eram uma novidade para ele.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. Nunca mais quero te deixar. — Indagou se sentando ao lado dela e ela rapidamente agarrou sua mão.

— Eu sei que deveria ter esperado, mas você sabe que paciência nunca foi meu forte. E eu sabia que existia alguma coisa, para que você abominasse tanto a ideia de ir para a guerra. Nunca imaginei que fosse isso.

— Garrett e eu éramos inseparáveis. Ele era meu irmão. Não biológico, mas isso nunca fez diferença. Éramos família. Defendíamos um ao outro.

— Ele não é seu irmão biológico? — Bella perguntou. Dessa vez, deixaria que ele contasse a história.

— Não. Quando minha mãe estava grávida, foi uma gravidez de risco. Junto com o meu nascimento, minha mãe perdeu a capacidade de ter outros filhos.

— Eu sinto muito. — Lamentou e ele apertou sua mão.

— Quando eu tinha seis anos, decidi que queria um irmão. Era apenas uma criança, não entendia que minha mãe não podia ter outros filhos. Na época eles já cogitavam a ideia da adoção, mas tinham medo do que eu poderia sentir.

— Acharam que sentiria ciúmes?

— Sim. Mas então, eu mesmo pedi um irmão. Minha mãe ficou eufórica. Fomos até o orfanato. A ideia era adotar um bebê, pelo que me lembro.

— Um bebê?

— Sim. Minha mãe queria aquela sensação de novo. Fraldas e mamadeiras. E então ela viu o Garrett. Eu não me lembro muito bem de como ele era, mas tenho uma foto. Ele tinha quatro anos na época. Era magro e baixo. Quase desaparecia no meio das outras crianças. Mas minha mãe o notou.

— Então vocês o adotaram?

— Demorou um tempo pelo que me lembro. Mas sim, ele veio para nossa casa. Sempre fomos inseparáveis. Ele implicava com a cor do meu cabelo e eu porque ele sempre foi magricela. — Enquanto Edward falava do irmão, Bella pôde ver que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

— Vocês se alistaram juntos?

— Não. Eu fui primeiro. Depois do meu primeiro ano, decidi seguir carreira. Estava há dois anos e meio no quartel, quando ele chegou.

— Seus pais devem ter ficado orgulhosos.

— Estávamos indo bem. Garrett estava com duvida se devia ou não seguir carreira. Era uma escolha dele. Eu não quis me envolver. Mas aí recebemos uma ligação que mudou tudo.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou, mas ele se manteve calado, olhando para o nada. — Edward? — O chamou, fazendo voltar a si, e limpar uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

— Era natal. Meus pais haviam decidido viajar. Os dois filhos no exército. Eles saíram em uma lua de mel. — A essa altura, Edward abraçava o próprio corpo. Bella queria consola-lo, mas seus ferimentos a impediam.

— Edward?

— Houve um desvio de rota. O piloto errou as coordenadas. O avião foi atingido. Os japoneses não se importaram que fosse um vôo comercial. Que eram civis. Tudo que eles viram, foi a bandeira americana. Eles não tiveram a mínima chance.

— Edward... Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu nunca imaginei.

— Então estávamos sozinhos. Nunca ficamos tão unidos, quanto naquela época. Mas algo havia mudado. Garrett não era mais o mesmo. Não parecia meu irmãozinho. Ele era frio. Pelo menos em batalha. Eu era o único com que ele conversava. Até...

— Até? — O incentivou, mas as palavras pareciam chumbo em sua boca.

— Até a Garcia aparecer.

— Ela foi noiva do Garrett, não foi?

— Não! Ela foi uma namorada. Quer dizer, eles iam... Eu não sei mais. — Argumentou confuso, e Bella afagou seus cabelos.

— Está tudo bem. — O tranqüilizou, afagando seus cabelos.

— Depois disso ele pareceu voltar ao normal. Parecia meu irmãozinho outra vez. Então fomos designados para aquela exploração.

— Aquela em que...

— Sim. — A interrompeu. — Ele estava confiante. Confiante demais. Deixou sua guarda baixa por um segundo. Quando o inimigo se aproximou. Ele estava um andar abaixo de mim. Eu atirei contra o soldado, chamando a atenção para mim. E em retribuição o desgraçado atirou na minha perna. Garrett o matou.

— Foi esse tiro que te impediu de continuar?

— Foi. Eu caminhei mais alguns quilômetros, mas logo não conseguia mais me mover. Foi quando Garrett viu a criança. E o resto você já sabe.

— Eu sinto tanto, Edward. Ninguém deveria passar por isso. Ninguém. —Tentou conforta-lo.

— Depois disso eu voltei para a base. Fizeram um funeral e uma cerimônia. Garrett foi enterrado junto aos meus pais. Um tempo depois uns amigos me convenceram a sair. Me distrair. Foi quando eu a conheci.

— Sofia. — Bella disse olhando para baixo. Sabia que mesmo que ele a amasse, jamais esqueceria a antiga namorada.

— Eu não estava interessado, mas ela insistiu. Começamos a conversar, então a chamei para sair. Eu precisava... Me concentrar em outras coisas que não envolvessem o quartel.

— Você se apaixonou. — Ela completou e ele assentiu sem olha-la.

— Perdidamente. Não sabia que pudesse existir um amor mais forte que aquele. Não até conhecer você. — Respondeu esfregando o rosto. — Em todo caso, você também sabe o que aconteceu.

— O acidente de carro. Você também a perdeu.

— Entende agora, por que fui tão relutante em amar você? Todos que eu amei, morreram. Eu soube desde muito jovem, como era amar e perder. Por que faria isso novamente? O mais inteligente seria afastar você. Mas eu não consegui. E então você resolveu que queria ir para a guerra.

— Então você teve medo de me perder. Como perdeu todos a sua volta.

— Sabe, depois que você ama alguém. Que se apaixona tão desesperadamente, sabe o que a ideia de perder essa pessoa faz com você? Sua cabeça começa a pensar em todas as possibilidades. Uma pior do que a outra. Até que você não agüenta mais e decide fazer alguma coisa.

— Como tentar me impedir. — Argumentou. — Você teve medo de me perder. Medo de ficar sozinho outra vez.

— E agora você sabe a verdade.

— Edward? —O chamou, mas ele não conseguia olha-la. Se sentia fraco. Completamente vulnerável. — Olha para mim. — Pediu. —Por favor. —Suplicou e ele levantou os olhos.

— Eu vou deixar você descansar.

— Não. Olha para mim. — Pediu e ele a olhou. — Você não Vai me perder. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você. —Indagou acariciando seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando seu toque. — Não precisa mais ter medo. Eu amo você. — Sussurrou, mas os analgésicos começaram a fazer efeito e ela se sentia cansada.

A conversa havia deixado ambos esgotados. Edward beijou sua testa e se levantou.

— Não vai, não. — Pediu, com os olhos fechados.

— Se eu dormir aqui, posso te machucar. Estarei na sala. Eu prometo. —Declarou e ela assentiu, se entregando ao sono.

Ao chegar na sala, havia um travesseiro e uma coberta no sofá. Beua havia deixado para ele.

Edward caminhou até o sofá, se preparando para deitar. Era bom ter se livrado daquele peso. Tantas mentiras e segredos. Era bom ter finalmente alguém para conversar. Alguém que não olhasse com penas.

Ele se deitou, fechando os olhos, mas antes de adormecer, pesou em todos que havia amado e perdido, e tentou se convencer que Bella nunca estaria nessa lista.

Tudo estava escura a sua volta, ele apenas ouvia as vozes, mas não eram apenas vozes. Ele as conhecia.

— Garrett? — O chamou, reconhecendo a voz do irmão. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam escuros.

 _— Tudo vai ficar bem, querido. Está tudo bem agora._

— Mãe? —Perguntou se virando, tentando chegar até onde as vozes estavam, mas continuava cego. — Cadê vocês? — Gritou.

— _Você sabe onde nós estamos, Edward._

— Sofia? É você? — Perguntou desnorteado pela falta de visão. —Por que não consigo ver? — Grunhiu esfregando os olhos.

 _— Você nos amou, meu filho._

— Pai?

 _— E então nos perdeu._

— Eu não consigo enxergar! Por que não consigo enxergar? —Gritou caindo de joelhos.

 _— Mas ainda falta alguém._ — Dessa vez foi a voz de Victor que soou. Estava carregada de maldade e Edward permanecia cego.

— Não!

 _— Chegou a vez dela, Cullen._

— Não, por favor! –Implorou esfregando os olhos. –Bella? — A chamou desesperadamente. Então algo molhou seus olhos e ele voltou a enxergar, mas preferia ter continuado cego. Bella estava caída e Victor segurava a faca, cravada em seu coração.

— Não! — Rugiu

— Ah! —Edward acordou sobre saltado com seu sonho e também com os gritos que vinham do quarto de Bella e. Se levantou rapidamente, mas se deparou com Beau. Ele tinha cara de sono, mas não parecia surpreso com os gritos.

— O que está acontecendo? — Questionou enquanto iam em direção ao quarto.

— O mesmo de toda noite. Os pesadelos dela.

— Ela tem tido pesadelos?

— Todas as noites desde que voltou. Bella! — A chamou, enquanto a puxava pelo braço.

— Não! Eles não! — Ela continuou gritando, deixando Edward cada vez mais assustado. Até que Beual finalmente a acordou.

— Está tudo bem, priminha. Você está em casa agora. Nada vai te machucar. — Sussurrou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Aos poucos a respiração dela voltou ao normal, enquanto Edward a olhava.

— E-Edward? — Gaguejou o chamando, mas ele continuava estático.


	23. Sentido, porque todos temos pesadelos

— Quando eu conseguir me soltar daqui... — Bella grunhiu, se debatendo, mas era inútil.

— Acho que não nesta vida, querida.

— Eu não sou a porra da sua querida! — Rosnou puxando a corda com mais força.

— Acho que é hora deixar ela um pouquinho mais mansa. — O homem declarou com um tom de divertimento. — Tirem o capuz! —Ordenou e um dos capangas obedeceu.

Os olhos de Bella já estavam adaptados a escuridão. Quando o capuz foi removido, a luz a cegou.

— Acho melhor ficar mais calminha, querida. — O general inimigo voltou a sibilar, mas dessa vez, Bella não tinha resposta. A visão a sua frente era chocante demais.

— Não... — Sussurrou ainda estática. A sua frente havia cinco cadeiras. Mas não eram as cadeiras que prendiam sua atenção. Eram as pessoas sentadas.

— Oh sim! — Respondeu sorridente, caminhando a primeira cadeira. Sam estava amarrado e havia hematomas em seu rosto, que sangrava. Ele estava desacordado, assim como todos os outros.

— Seu filho da... — Rugiu, tentando arrebentar as cordas, mas era inútil.

— Acho bom medir suas palavras. Não quero ter que causar mais estragos. — Indagou seguindo para a próxima cadeira.

— Tenente! Acorde! — Gritou, mas ela também estava desacordada.

— Essa aqui foi difícil de pegar. Demos sorte, sabe? Foram dois de uma vez. — Acrescentou com um sorriso diabólico.

— Beua! Não! — Rugiu, lutando contra as próprias lágrimas.

— Sim! O priminho! Ele é mais esperto do que parece. —Comentou acendendo a luz que iluminava a próxima cadeira.

— Alice! — Bella a chamou desesperadamente, mas assim como os outros, ela permanecia desacordada. Além do desespero ela sentia raiva. Mas no meio de tudo isso, ainda conseguia raciocinar. Alice não tinha como estar ali. Era um pesadelo. Tinha que ser.

— Então, querida? Está com medo agora? — O general questionou, fazendo Bella se virar.

— Não! Isso é apenas um sonho. Nada aqui é real. — Respondeu e o general começou a rir.

— Acha que é um sonho? Vamos ver então. — Comentou seguindo para a próxima e última cadeira.

— Edward!

— Se é apenas um sonho, então não pode machucar, não é? — Perguntou sacando uma faca. — Acorde! — Exigiu, socando o rosto do capitão, fazendo com que ele acordasse.

— Não... —Sussurrou, mas o general não parecia disposto a parar.

— É apenas um sonho, não é, querida? Não vai machucar. —Respondeu sorrindo e esmurrando o rosto de Edward, que finalmente despertou atordoado.

— O que? — Edward perguntou atordoado, olhando ao redor. —Bella? — A chamou, puxando as próprias cordas, mas não conseguia se soltar.

— Sua garota disse que é apenas um sonho, Cullen. Então acho que isso não vai doer. — Indagou com a maldade carregada na voz.

— O que você... — Perguntou, mas a dor da faca rasgando seu abdômen, o impediu de concluir a frase. Seu grito de dor, fez com que a expressão de Bella se transformasse em horror.

— Não! — Ela gritou, tentando mais do que nunca se libertar, mas o general continuou rasgando a pele. — Não, por favor! Pare! Ele não! Por favor, não!

— Não era apenas um sonho, querida? — O general gritou, tentando soar mais alto que os gritos desesperados de Edward.

— Não, por favor! — Gritou perdendo a voz até que Edward apagou.

— Bella!

Ela ouviu uma voz chama-la, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Nada mais importava. Até que abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de seu primo, tentando acalma-la.

— Está tudo bem, priminha. Você está em casa agora. Nada vai te machucar. — Sussurrou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Aos poucos a respiração dela voltou ao normal, enquanto Edward a olhava.

— E-Edward? — Gaguejou o chamando, mas ele continuava estático.

Aquilo estava sendo demais para ele. Seu próprio pesadelo e agora os dela. Por que ela não havia contado? Quando pediu que ele dormisse com ela, nunca lhe ocorreu que fosse por medo de dormir.

Sufocado por seus pensamentos, Edward deu a volta, saindo do quarto. Nada que ele dissesse seria de ajuda para ela naquele momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, Beau apareceu na sala. Edward permanecia sentado, com o rosto entre as mãos. Ainda pensando em seu pesadelo.

— Ei! — Beua o chamou, mas ele o ignorou. —Ai, cara! — Voltou a chama-lo, dessa vez o empurrando levemente.

— O que você quer?

— O que eu quero? Quero que me explique por que fugiu daquele jeito. Ela precisa de você. Pensei que se soubesse dos pesadelos, teria a decência de se manter por perto para conforta-la! — Ralhou irritado.

— Acontece que eu não tenho como fazer isso!

— Não seja idiota. Apenas sua presença faria isso.

— Por que ninguém me contou sobre os pesadelos? —Questionou o olhando.

— Teria feito diferença? Você teria fugido mais rápido? Ou nem teria aparecido aqui? — Beau perguntou em um sussurro grave. Estava irado, mas ainda sim, não queria que Bella acordasse.

— Sabe que eu não faria isso! — Rugiu se levantando.

— Então pare de agir como um covarde!

— Seu... — Indagou agarrando Beau pela gola da camisa.

— Acho que não entendeu, Edward. Eu não sou um de seus soldadinhos. Você não me assusta. Acho que é hora de pensar em alguém além de você.

— Além de mim? —Sibilou.

— Olha, eu sei sobre seu passado e sinto muito, cara. Mas a Bella precisa de você. Eu também tenho minhas próprias merdas, mas abriria mão delas em um piscar de olhos se a Dani estivesse na situação que a Bella está.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Não tinha o direito de contar a ela. Eu deveria ter feito isso.

— Se tinha a intenção, por que não fez? —Questionou.

— Isso é mais complicado do que você pensa, garoto. Estava tudo sob controle — Sussurrou o soltando.

— Estava? — Então você não estava tendo pesadelos quando ouviu os gritos dela? — Questionou, deixando Edward mudo.

— Não sabia que tinha ouvido.

— Todos estão sob muito estresse nesses últimos tempos. Pesadelos não são exclusividade da Bella, tão pouco seus. — Declarou fazendo com que Edward baixasse a cabeça. — Acho que vocês tem que conversar. Vocês tem muito o que resolver. Esse monte de merda que aconteceu, deveria unir mais vocês. Não separar.

— Tem razão. — Sussurrou cansado.

— E além do mais... Espera! Você disse que eu tenho razão? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Disse. — Declarou pegando o travesseiro e se dirigindo ao quarto.

— Espera! Aonde você vai?

— Começar a arrumar essa merda toda. Não posso e nem quero mais me afastar dela.

— Bom saber. — Beau comentou se dirigindo ao próprio quarto.

Ela se mexia inquieta, quando ele a puxou contra o peito, o mais gentil que pôde.

— Pare com isso! Pare! — Ela gritou, abrindo os olhos. Edward a observava com uma expressão de dor. — Você está aqui.

— Pode dormir. — Sussurrou acariciando seu rosto. — Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.

Sua mão segurava a dele com força. Com medo que aquilo fosse apenas mais um sonho e ele desaparecesse.

— Bella. Eu lamento sobre as coisas que você viu. Ninguém no mundo deveria passar por isso. E lamento ter mentido para você. E ter tentado te afastar. — Sussurrou, mas ela continuou olhando para baixo. Como se olha-lo nos olhos, pudesse machucar.

— Foi tão fácil para você ir embora. —Comentou ferida. — Eu recebi alta tem quinze dias. E você nunca veio aqui. Nenhuma vez.

— Me afastar de você foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. E se você não me chutar agora — comentou sorrindo —, prometo que não saio do seu lado. — Declarou acariciando o rosto dela.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Beau perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Sim. — Bella murmurou se arrumando na cama. E nesse momento, Beau apontou dois dedos para Edward. No sinal universal de _tô de olho em você._ E saiu do quarto.

 _—_ Acho que ele não confia muito em mim. Depois de tudo que eu fiz você passar. — Edward indagou, enquanto brincava com os cabelos dela.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu.

— E você? — Questionou a observando. Em seu rosto não haviam expressões. Não haviam sinais. — Honestamente eu espero que sim. Porque não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

 **Make You Feel My Love - Adele**

 **When the rain**

 _Quando a chuva_

 **Is blowing in your face**

 _Está soprando no seu rosto_

 **And the whole world**

 _E todo o mundo_

 **Is on your case**

 _esta em sua mala_

 **I could offer you**

 _Eu poderia oferecer a você_

 **A warm embrace**

 _Um abraço caloroso_

 **To make you feel my love**

 _Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

 **When the evening shadows**

 _Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

 **And the stars appear**

 _E as estrelas aparecem_

 **And there is no one there**

 _E não houver ninguém lá_

 **To dry your tears**

 _Para secar suas lágrimas_

 **I could hold you**

 _Eu poderia segurar você_

 **For a million years**

 _Por um milhão de anos_

 **To make you feel my love**

 _Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Bella fechou os olhos e deitou no peito dele.

— Devagar, Bella. Vai se machucar.

— Quieto. — Mandou e ele sorriu.

Com cuidado, ela se ajeitou em seu peito e os braços dele rodearam-na . Ela se sentia em casa novamente. Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça e em instantes, ambos adormeceram.


	24. Sentido, porque você é suspeita

Um mês depois...

— Finalmente tivemos um encontro normal. — Bella comentou, capturando a mão de Edward, que sorria.

— Considerando que não vimos nem metade no filme. —Argumentou, se lembrando dos amassos no fundo da sala de cinema.

— Exatamente por isso foi um encontro normal. — Respondeu beijando sua bochecha.

— Está com fome? — Perguntou.

— Eu sou uma Swan. Eu sempre estou com fome.

— Tinha me esquecido disso. Quando você disse que seu primo carregava comida, pensei que estivesse brincando. — Argumentou com um sorriso.

— Nunca brincamos quando o assunto é comida. Beau é pior do que eu. Ele sempre anda com um pacote de biscoitos no bolso. — Comentou divertida.

Eles caminharam até a praça de alimentação. Edward mantinha a mão ao redor da cintura de Bella, nunca a deixando. Eles escolheram seus lanches e se sentaram, comendo.

— Pode parar de encarar meu lanche?

— Eu não estou encarando. — Respondeu, tentando desviar o olhar. —Como consegue comer tanto? Eu mal terminei meu segundo. E esse já é seu terceiro.

— Eu tenho um estômago eficiente. — Respondeu sorrindo e voltando a comer, fazendo Edward rir.

Quando terminaram de comer, andaram mais um pouco, mas já havia começado a escurecer.

— Quer ir para o meu apartamento? — Edward perguntou sem olha—la , mas ela não respondeu.— O que foi?

— Nada. É só que... Nunca vi seu apartamento. — Respondeu e ele parou de andar. — Sempre ficamos no meu ou no quartel. Nunca estive no seu apartamento. — Acrescentou.

— Bom — Disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. Os cabelos de Bella já estavam na altura do ombro novamente. —, acho que devemos mudar isso, Swan.

— Acho que sim, Cullen.

Rapidamente se dirigiam até o carro e Edward dirigiu até o apartamento. Ele entrou na garagem, desceu e abriu a porta para ela, como sempre fazia.

— Ainda acho isso estranho. — Bella comentou e ele deu ombros. —Mas é adorável — Acrescentou lhe dando um beijo. Mas quando ele estava pronto para aprofundar o beijo, ela se afastou.

— Isso é golpe baixo. — Respondeu e ela o olhou, se fingindo de inocente.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Acrescentou. — Então, Cullen. Lidere o caminho. —Declarou e ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Em minutos, Bella estava diante de uma grande porta cor de cerejeira. O desenho era delicado, mas de muito bom gosto. Edward destrancou a porta e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

Assim que Bella entrou, pôde ver algumas partes do lugar. O sofá cor de marfim, e a mesa de centro da sala. Uma TV e livros. Muitos livros. Mas antes que pudesse ver mais coisa, sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e prensado contra a porta que acabara de se fechar.

— Pensei que fosse me mostrar o lugar. — Perguntou enquanto Edward mordiscava seu pescoço.

— Mais tarde. O primeiro lugar que vamos conhecer é o quarto. —Respondeu a erguendo pela bunda e a fazendo gemer.

— Seu quarto também é a prova de sons? — Questionou, quando ele a atirou na cama.

— Não. Lamento, mas meus vizinhos vão ouvir você. —Respondeu puxando o shorts que ela usava. Em poucos minutos ela estava apenas com a roupa de baixo.

— Quer me dizer por que estou seminua enquanto você está vestido? — Questionou se espalhando na cama. Bem ali, vendo-a deitada em sua cama, com aquele sorriso e cabelos espalhado, completamente entregue a ele, ele soube. Se casaria com aquela garota algum dia.

— Acho que posso resolver esse seu problema. — Declarou tirando a camisa e logo depois a calça.

Edward se deitou sobre ela, e Bella abriu as pernas, o envolvendo.

— Qual era o placar? —Ele perguntou, mordiscando o pescoço de Bella.

— Eu não tenho ideia. — Respondeu soltando seu gemido.

— Então acho que vamos ter que começar do zero.

— Eu vou adorar, mas antes. — Acrescentou o apertando ainda mais e os girando na cama. — Vamos deixar isso mais justo.

— Você sabe que assim não ficaria justo. — Rebateu, mas ela o ignorou, enquanto rebolava sobre seu membro,já bastante duro.

— E o que seria justo para você, Cullen? — Sussurrou, mordiscando sua orelha, fazendo com que ele gemesse alto e ela aumentasse a velocidade de seus movimentos.

— Isso é trapa-aça. — Gaguejou, quando ela se ergueu levemente e o pressionou novamente. — Mas continue. — Pediu.

— Não tinha intenção nenhuma de parar. — Respondeu sugando seu pescoço e arranhando seu peito, mantendo seus movimentos do quadril.

— Droga, Bella. Se continu-uar com isso...

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou levando sua mão até o membro dele e o apertando sobre a boxer.

— Eu também seu jogar sujo, Swan. — Respondeu levanto seus próprios dedos até o centro dela, que pulsava e estava completamente encharcado.

— Edward...— Gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. O prazer que sentia era indescritível. As sensações que ele lhe causava nunca diminuíam. Eram sempre mais e mais intensas. Seu quadril se chocava contra o dele, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam.

— Mais alto. —Pediu e ela negou sorrindo, fazendo com que ele aceitasse o desafio e movimentasse seus dedos com mais velocidade. Assim como o quadril de Bella. Ela cavalgava sobre ele, em busca de mais e mais atrito.

— Edward! — Gritou perdendo o controle enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer pelos espasmos de seu orgasmo.

— Assim. — Grunhiu sendo levado ao próprio apície com os tremores de Bella. — Um a zero, Swan. —Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Se for para perder assim, fico feliz em te deixar vencer na próxima. —Comentou se deitando eu seu peito suado.

— Não acredito que transamos a seco. — Declarou sorrindo.

Eles estavam deitados, enrolados no lençol. Edward desenhava círculos nas costas de Bella, fazendo com que ela suspirasse, quando ouviram a campainha.

— Quem é? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu não sei — Respondeu rindo. — É o seu apartamento.

— Eu já volto. — Disse se levantando e vestindo o moletom. A campainha soou novamente, fazendo com que ele grunhisse. Quem ousaria atrapalhar seu tempo com Bella?

Olhou no olho mágico, mas seus olhos não acreditavam no que via. Abriu a porta e a garota ruiva o encarava. Ela vestia uma calça de couro apertado, uma regata azul e usava uma jaqueta aberta. As roupas deixavam suas curvas bastante marcadas. Fazendo com que qualquer homem a olhasse com desejo.

— Natasha? — A chamou ainda sem acreditar.

— Olá, Cullen. — O cumprimentou sorrindo, mas ele não acreditava que ela estava realmente em sua frente. Fazia mais de dois anos que não aparecia. — Eu sei que sou incrível, Edward, mas fiz você perder a língua?

— Não mudou nada. — Comentou sorrindo e a abraçando. —Por onde esteve?

— Você me conhece. Aqui, ali. Nunca paro em um lugar só. Mas recebi uma proposta meio irrecusável.

— E qual seria?

— Certo capitão quarentão muito gostoso vai se aposentar. Me ofereceram o lugar dele.

— Só não deixe a Tânia ouvir você me chamando assim. —Respondeu sorrindo. — Então escolheram você para o meu lugar?

— Sim. O salário é irrecusável.

— Vai ser bom te ter por perto, garota. Comentou fechando a porta e a trancando.

Ele caminhou até a cozinha para buscar um copo de água.

— Então? Meu quarto ainda está disponível?— Perguntou ajeitando a mochila sobre os ombros.

— Você sabe que sim. Quase não entro lá. —Gritou da cozinha.

— Quem é você? — Natasha perguntou

— Quem é quem, sua doida? — Perguntou saindo da cozinha e dando de cara com uma Bella confusa. Ela vestia apenas a camisa de Edward e tinha cara de poucos amigos.

— Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta. — Bella rebateu, cruzando os braços e encarando os dois.

— Bella, essa é a Natasha. Natasha, essa é Bella. Minha namorada.

— Olá. Prazer em conhecer. — Bella disse tentando soar gentil, mas não conseguiu.

— Namorada? — Perguntou surpresa. — Quem diria hein, Cullen. É um prazer, Bella. Tem muita coragem em namorar esse cara aí. Não são todas que agüentam o ritmo dele. — Acrescentou piscando, deixando Bella de queixo caído.

— Natasha, querida. Seja boazinha. — Edward murmurou, fazendo Bella o olhar e respirar fundo.

— Acho que vou voltar para a cama. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Natasha. — Praticamente rosnou o nome da garota. — Edward, você vem?

— Em um minuto, amor. — Respondeu e ela deu ombros voltando para o quarto. Talvez fosse melhor. Se ele entrasse no quarto antes que ela se acalmasse, poderiam brigar. E ela não queria mais isso.

Bella voltou para o quarto, deixando Edward com sua velha amiga.

— Isso vai ser divertido. Quando você foi domesticado? —Natasha perguntou se jogando no sofá.

— Eu não fui domesticado. E tire esse pé do sofá. Conhece as regras.

— _Em um segundo, amor_. — Repetiu, o imitando. — Cara, você está de quatro por essa garota.

— Muito engraçado, Nath. Você não a conhece.

— Não. Mas da pra ver que você gosta dela. Não é só diversão como as outras. Ei, você tem cerveja? — Perguntou se levantando indo até a cozinha e vasculhando a geladeira.

— Sinta se em casa, a propósito. — Declarou revirando os olhos. — E sim, ela é diferente.

— Ela não pareceu gostar muito de mim. O que é uma pena, já que eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo. — Declarou voltando para o sofá.

— Ela não te conhece. Assim que conhecer, vai gostar de você. Ou não. Na verdade, me lembre: por que eu gosto de você mesmo?

— Muito engraçado, Cullen. — Rebateu atirando uma almofada em direção a ele.

— Eu vou voltar para a cama. Que era onde eu estava antes de você aparecer.

— Bom te ver também, amigo. Volte pare seu sexo. — Retrucou bebendo sua cerveja. — Eu faria o mesmo, mas hoje estou sozinha. Talvez eu use minhas mãos.

— Pervertida. — Edward ralhou, devolvendo a almofada e sorrindo, quando voltou para o quarto. Pensava que Bella e ele continuariam de onde pararam, mas ao entrar no quarto, a encontrou dormindo. Agora a sugestão da Natasha de usar as mãos, não parecia tão ruim.


	25. Sentido, porque as cartas estão na mesa

— Bom dia! – Edward disse, beijando o pescoço de Bella. Por um momento ela amoleceu em seus braços, mas logo se lembrou da ruiva de calva apertada que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Ela o empurrou, e ele o olhou confuso. Ela nunca o afastava.

— Quem é a ruiva? – Questionou o olhando.

— Nath? Uma amiga. – Respondeu voltando a beija-la, mas ela voltou a empurra-lo.

— E ela vai ficar aqui.

— Acho que sim. Ela sempre fica quando está na cidade.

— Então por que nunca contou sobre ela? Se são tão amigos. – Comentou sarcátisca, se levantando.

— Eu não sei. Acho que por ela ser como é, só me lembro dela quando ela chega. Além do mais, deve ser só esse mês.

— Sei. – Murmurou vestindo sua camisa.

— Aonde você vai? – Qurstionou ainda sem se levantar.

— Eu preciso ir. E acho que você vai querer algum tempo com sua amiga. – Bella respondeu calçando suas botas.

— Você está bem? – Questionou a observando.

— Claro. Ótima. Tenho que resolver umas coisas sobre meu afastamento. – Retrucou pegando sua bolsa.

— Está bem. Eu te vejo de noite? – Perguntou sentindo algo estranho ao vê-la partir. Não sabia o que estava errado. Nathasha e ele eram apenas bons amigos. Ela não o interessava em nada e tão pouco ele a ela. Não entendia a reação de Bella.

— Eu não sei. Acho que sim. – Respondeu e ele se levantou se aproximando dela.

— Vamos estar sozinhos aqui. Tenho certeza que a Nath vai querer se divertir hoje, então não voltará até amanhã.

— Está bem. – Murmurou suspirando e beijando seus lábios rapidamente, mas o mordendo no processo. Edward continuou lá, a observando sair.

Ao sair do quarto, ela caminhava até a porta, quando ouviu seu nome.

— Ei, garota. – A ruiva a saudou, enquanto bebia água de uma garrafa. Ela vestia uma camiseta preta regata, que contrastava com seu tom pálido de pelo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e suas bochechas coradas.

— Eaí. – Bella respondeu

— Não tive chance de me apresentar ontem. o Cullen falou muito de você.

— O curioso é que ele não falou nada sobre você. – Retrucou, fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

— Ele é meio cabeça oca as vezes. Eu não queria ter interrompido, você sabe. - Murmurou apontando para Bella e o quarto. – Vocês podem continuar mandar ver hoje a noite.

A ruiva falava com tamanha naturalidade, mas Bella não era capaz de responder. O choque era grande demais.

Bella passou o dia todo inquieta. Havia recusado as ligações de Edward e respondido apenas uma mensagem. Dizendo que estava ocupada, mas que o veria a noite.

Ela chegou até o apartamento. Edward havia liberado sua entrada. Bella bateu na porta e respirou fundo. Tomando coragem para o que faria. Havia batalhado muito para estar com Edward. Não seria uma ruiva qualquer, que o tiraria dela. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela pôde ver um Edward vestindo apenas uma toalha.

— Ótimo! Facilita meu trabalho. - Declarou o empurrando, batendo a porta e arrancando sua toalha.

— Oi para você também. – Comentou com um sorriso, enquanto ela se livrava das próprias roupas.

— Calado. Não dei permissão para falar, Cullen.

— Não sabia que precisava de uma. – Retrucou, a provocando.

— Está vendo esse lenço? Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra, ele estará em sua boca, Cullen. – Respondeu, fazendo com que ele se calasse. Edward nunca havia a visto daquela maneira. Tão controladora e possessiva. E não poderia estar gostando mais. – Ótimo.

Ela o empurro para o sofá e montou em cima dele. Seus corpos estavam colados, quando ela se pôs de joelhos e começou a acariciá-lo. Edward levou suas mãos ao cabelo de Bella, mas ela parou seus movimentos.

— Eu disse que podia me tocar, Cullen? – Questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha e ele tentou esconder seu sorriso.

— Não.

— Não, o que?

— Não, senhora? – Respondeu em tom de pergunta.

— Assim é melhor. Mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo. Se tocar em mim, eu paro. Entendido? – Questionou, cravando as unhas em sua coxa, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido baixo, em concordância.

Edward ergueu as mãos, colocando-as atrás da própria cabeça. Não arriscaria toca-la novamente. Estava excitado demais para que ela parasse agora.

— Bella... – Gemeu seu nome, fazendo com que ela aumentasse a pressão que sua boca fazia.

As mãos dela passeavam por todo seu comprimento, fazendo os olhos dele revirarem com o prazer que sentia.

Ela lambeu todo seu membro, o lubrificando bem e o fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

— Cara... lho! — Gemeu quase engasgando quando ela colocou seu membro entre os seios e o restante em sua boca aveludada. — Por favor, não pare. — Ele suplicou entre os gemidos e ela apertou seus seios com mais força em volta dele, fazendo movimentos rápidos e ritmados.

Ela pressionou o próprio peito contra o membro dele, o prendendo a ela. E com uma de suas mãos livres arranhou suas coxas e um ponto abaixo de seu membro, chupando-o com mais força.

— Bella, saia. Eu vou... — Disse e ela o ignorou, chupando com mais vontade. Podia o sentir tremendo em sua boca e mãos, o que a deixou ainda mais excitada. E com mais alguns movimentos ele veio, e ela sentiu seu jato quente preencher sua boca, enquanto engolia.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, o olhando, pôde vê-lo suado e ofegante. Seu peito subia e descia enquanto ele tentava controlar sua respiração.

— O que foi isso? – Questionou ainda não reconhecendo a atitude de sua garota.

— A noite está apenas começando. – Respondeu se levantando e retirando o restante de suas roupas.

— Caralho! – Grunhiu com a visão que estava tendo. Ela estava completamente nua e caminhava rebolando, em direção ao quarto. Aquilo havia sido uma pequeno amostra do que estava por vir.

— Você vem? Ou vai ficar apenas olhando? – Questionou fazendo com que ele se levantasse na mesma hora e corresse até ela, como se fosse um cachorrinho.

Já passava das três da manhã e eles estavam na terceira rodada. Mas a diversão havia sido interrompida.

— Essas pernas não vão se abrir, enquanto você não estiver devidamente encapado, Cullen! - Ela falou, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos. As camisinhas dele haviam acabado.

— Que merda. Aonde vou comprar uma a essa hora? – Questionou frustrado. As brincadeiras haviam esquentado muito e ele não queria parar agora.

— Minha bolsa! – Bella se lembrou. – Antes de vir para cá, eu comprei algumas.

— E onde estão? – Perguntou saltando da cama.

— Eu deixei na sa...- Ela mal terminou a frase e ele já estava de pé na porta.

— Onde você pensa que vai? – Questionou.

— Buscar as camisinhas. – Declarou como se não fosse nada demais.

— Não vai, não. Não estamos mais sozinhos no apartamento, Edward. – Ela retrucou, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Mas... – Começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

—E se a Natasha sai do quarto e te vê? – Questionou.

— Não acho que ela esteja aqui.

— E se estiver? – Questionou.

— Então, não acho que ela vá se importar. - Responde sorrindo- E não seria a primeira vez - Comento

— O que?- Grunhiu em resposta.

— Eu vou pegar e volto. Não demoro – Respondeu lhe dando um selinho, mas Bella estava atordoada demais para retrucar. Como assim, não seria a primeira vez? Que tipo de amizade eles tinham, afinal?

— Veste a porra da calça, Cullen! - Rugiu irritada. Edward revirou os olhos e colocou a maldita calça.

— Que merda! Ela disse que estaria aqui. - Reclamou, vasculhando a bolsa de Bella.

— Procurando alguma coisa, Cullen? - Uma voz soou, fazendo com que ele saltasse.

— Que merda, Natasha! Isso é jeito de aparecer? – Ralhou recuperando o fôlego. – O que faz aqui?

— Eu moro aqui agora, seu cabeçudo. Esperava o que? – Brincou, se servindo de um copo de leite.

— Já ouviu falar em " seja educada com o dono da casa"

— Você sabe que não.

— Por que voltou tão cedo?

— Eu não estava no clima de festa. Sam e eu acabamos brigando. E novo.

— Vocês vão se acertar. Sempre se acertam.

— Talvez. Talvez agora comigo morando aqui na cidade, as coisas sejam mais fáceis.

— Conhece as regras. Nada de estranhos aqui.

— É eu sei. Cometa esse erro uma vez e estará marcada para sempre. – Resmungou jogando as mãos para o alto, se lembrando da pequena reuniãozinha que tinha dado uma vez. Edward havia ficado furioso. – Ei! Por que está de calça?- Questionou o observando. Ele nunca andava tão vestido no apartamento

— Bella me obrigou a vestir. Disse que você poderia estar acordada. - Comentou, voltando a vasculhar a bolsa.

— Como se eu não tivesse visto nada antes. -Indagou sorrindo.

— Foi o que eu disse. E ela ficou brava com isso. Vai entender. Que merda! Não tem nada aqui. - Rugiu apanhando a bolsa

— O que você está procurando aí?

— Camisinhas, mulher! Agora me deixe em paz.

— Bella parece uma garota legal. Meio durona e tal, mas uma garota legal. E é bonita. Bonita demais pra você, Cullen.

— Fico feliz que pense assim. Espero que vocês se dêem bem. E ela é território proibido para você, Nath.

— Estraga prazeres.

— Eu deisisto. Não tem nada aqui. – Resmungou atirando a bolsa no chão.

— Por que está tão irritado?

— Porque ontem de manhã, ela saiu daqui como se fugisse do inferno. E a noite quando voltou, parecia que estava possuída pela deusa do sexo. E isso está me deixando confuso.

— De manhã? Quer dizer na manhã seguinte da minha chegada, seu cabeçudo? – Questionou. Edward sempre agia diferente quando estava com Natasha. Estar com ela era natural. Ele não tinha os mesmos modos de um capitão. Ele era apenas o Edward. Um Edward traquilo, brincalhão e relaxado. Apenas ela e Bella haviam visto essa sua face.

— É, o que tem de mais nisso? – Questionou.

— Ahn, Edward? – O chamou.

— O que?

— Você chegou a comentar com a Bella sobre as minhas... Preferências? - Questionou o olhando

—Não, por quê?- Perguntou confuso

—Porque acho que sua garota está com ciúmes- Respondeu sorrindo, tirando do bolso uma camisinha e atirando para o amigo. Edward agarrou o pacote laminado, enquanto olhava a ruiva voltando para seu quarto


	26. Sentido, porque você é o tipo dela e não

— Bom dia, Bella adormecida. Essa camisa fica bem em você. – A ruiva comentou, enquanto bebia seu café. Bella vestia uma camisa de Edward que batia em seus joelhos.

— Natasha! – Edward rosno, se colocando na frente de Bella, fazendo a amiga rir.

— O que? Você sabe que é verdade, Cullen.

— Eu disse que era para se vestir. – Declarou se virando para Bella.

— Eu estou vestida! – Ralhou. - Com a camisa do meu namorado. – Respondeu, simplesmente. A intenção de Bella, era mostrar para Natasha que Edward era dela. Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça, que ao sair do quarto, seria ela, a atrair a atenção de Natasha.

— Deixe se ser estraga prazeres, Edward. – A ruiva respondeu admirando as pernas de Bella.

— Já chega! Bella, precisamos conversar. E você, Natash! Falo com você daqui a pouco.

— Tanto faz. Eu tenho que sair daqui uma hora.

Edward arrastou Bella até o quarto, fechando a porta.

— Pode, por favor, se vestir?

— Qual é o seu problema? – Questionou curiosa.

— O meu problema é que minha amiga está secando minha namorada, na minha frente! Enquanto minha namorada usa somente uma de minhas camisas. Esse é meu problema, Bella!

— O que? Não seja ridículo. – Debochou se livrando da camisa dele.

— Por Deus, Isabella! Será que não percebeu em que time a Natasha joga? Eu não me importo de me vestir quando ela está presente, porque você faz o tipo dela, não eu! – Vociferou irritado pelo ciúmes que sentia. A boca de Bella continuava aberta, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair.

— Oh, merda! Ela curte garotas? Que merda, Edward! Eu fui para lá praticamente nua!

— Eu tentei avisar! – Respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

— Que vergonha! Por que não disse nada, seu idiota? – Questionou dando um tapa em sua nuca.

— Ei! Não disse,porque não achei que fosse necessário.

Rapidamente, Bella se vestiu e ambos saíram do quarto. Bella estava corada e mantinha um sorriso envergonhado no rosto.

— Parece que você estragou minha diversão, Cullen. Contou a ela, não foi? – Natasha perguntou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e mostrando um sorriso, que deixava suas covinhas aparentes.

— Sim. Comporte-se.

— Seu chato. Bom, foi divertido enquanto durou. Não se preocupe, Cullen. Não vou roubar sua garota. Estou indo nessa.

— Vai dormir aqui hoje? – Edward perguntou enquanto se servia de uma caneca de café.

— Isso depende. Posso trazer Sam aqui?

— Claro. Não seria a primeira vez. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Te espero para o jantar, ruiva.

— Até mais! – Respondeu batendo a porta.

— Eu estive pensando. O que acha de um final de semana longe?

— Longe é? – Edward perguntou acariciando as costas nuas de Bella.

— Sim. Meus tios tem uma casa no lago. Pensei em um final de semana. Beau e a Dani gostaram da ideia.

— Parece bom. Terermos quartos individuais, certo?

— Deus, sim! Não quero ficar perto daqueles dois em um quarto! – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Acho que eles tem a mesma preocupação em relação a nós. – Indagou mordiscando o pescoço dela.

— Esse cheiro! Tacos! – Natasha gemeu de satisfação ao entrar no apartamento.

— Tacos do Hull. Olá, Sam. – Edward cumprimentou.

— Olá, Edward. Já fazia um tempo que não nos víamos. – A loira declarou entrando no apartamento.

— Ah,claro. Bella, essa é a Samantha. Eu não sei em que pé vocês estão, então vamos deixar como, uma amiga da Nath.

— Podemos definir nossa relação como " é complicado", acho que assim está bom. – Natasha respondeu, pegando uma cerveja e se sentando.

— Olá, Bella. Pode me chamar de Sam.

— É um prazer. – Bella disse estendendo a mão.

Os quatro terminaram de comer e assistiam um série na TV.

— Elas podem vir se quiserem. – Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Edward, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

— Tem certeza? – Questionou.

— Claro. A Nath é legal. – Bella respondeu. – Acho que o final de semana vai ser divertido.

— Você gosta dela agora, porque sabe que ela não vai me atacar.

— Em parte.

— O casal 20 quer compartilhar? – Nath perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

— Vocês gostariam de passar o final de semana na casa do lago?

— Eu estou dentro! E você, Sam?

— Eu não sei... – Respondeu envergonhada.

— Vai ser divertido! Vamos! Por favor? – Pediu com um biquinho e ela assentiu.

— Fui eu que ensinei esse bico. – Edward declarou orgulhoso e Bella revirou os olhos.

— Olha só para esse lugar!

— Comporte-se, Nath!

— Eu sempre me comporto, Sam.

— A casa tem quatro quartos. Bella e eu temos os nossos. Um é dos meus pais e tem o de visitas. Vocês podem ficar nele. - Beau declarou pegando sua mochila e puxando Dani pela mão.

— Para mim está ótimo.

Eles entraram e logo se instalaram. Já começava a anoitecer. As garotas foram para a cozinha preparar um jantar, enquanto Edward e Beau assistiam um filme de terror.

— Como ela está? – Beau perguntou sem tirar os olhos da TV. – Eu não tenho escutado mais os gritos.

— Eles pararam. Mas as vezes eu acordo a noite e ela está sentada na cama. Abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Acho que vai levar um tempo para ficar melhor, não é?

— Acho que sim. Quero que esse final de semana seja bom para ela. Ela precisa. – Edward acrescentou.

— Todos nós precisamos.

Eles terminaram de comer e decidiram ficar um pouco na sala, antes de se deitarem.

— Droga. Estamos sem lenha. Melhor ir buscar. – Beua disse se levantando.

— Eu vou com você. – Edward respondeu, mas no mesmo instante, Dani se levantou.

— Não! Eu vou! – Disse praticamente em um grito.

— Garota, se quer se pegar com o bonitinho na floresta, fique a vontade! – Natasha comentou rindo e Sam a cutucou.

— Ei!

— Qual é, Beua! Até parece que não é verdade. – Bella brincou.

— Vocês está rindo do que, Swan? Me lembro de pegar você e o Cullen em lugares muito piores.

— Já chega. Eu vou pegar a lenha antes que fique traumatizado. Vem, Dani. – Declarou a chamando.

Uma hora havia se passado, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles. A chama estava se apagando e eles ainda não haviam voltado.

— Onde será que eles estão? - Edward perguntou.

— Se pegando em alguma moita? – Natasha respondeu.

— Não. Está muito frio lá fora.

Edward estava pronto para sair, quando ouviu uma forte batida na porta. Ele correu até lá, mas não havia ninguém. Apenas uma carta.

— Edward, quem é? – Bella perguntou. E assim que Edward viu o nome assinado no papel, soube que seria problema.

\- É do Becker. – Edward declarou abrindo a carta.

\- O que? Como chegou até aqui? – Perguntou ansiosa. – O que aquele animal aprontou dessa vez? – Bella questionou.

\- Acho que é melhor você se sentar. Eu vou ligar para a Garcia. – Respondeu pegando o telefone e discando o número.

— Merda! Ninguém atende! – Ralhou.

— Aqui telefones não têm sinal. – Bella explicou. - Edward? – Ela o chamou, mas ele andava de um lado para o outro.

— Edward? O que foi? – Nath chamou, se levantando do sofá.

— Becker enlouqueceu. Foi isso que aconteceu. – Declarou mostrando a carta e mostrando a foto que estava junto. – Ele pegou o Beau.


	27. Sentido, porque é hora do acerto

— Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta! — Bella gritou se levantando e Edward a segurou, antes que ela passasse pela porta.

— Bella, respira!

— Me solta! — Ralhou, puxando o próprio braço.

— Não. — Ele rebateu, sem desviar os olhos.

— Edward!

— Não, Bella! Temos que ser espertos agora. Planejar uma abordagem.

— Aquele soldadinho seqüestrou meu primo e você quer que eu fique aqui, planejando? Eu tenho um plano. Eu vou até lá e arranco a cabeça dele! — Rugiu e ele a apertou mais entre os braços.

— É? E como vai chegar até ele? Ou o que fará se ele estiver armado? Acha que se sacrificar vai saltar o Beau? — Retrucou, olhando em seus olhou.

— Não posso só ficar aqui, enquanto ele está lá.

— Eu não disse que não faríamos nada.

— Aquele filho da puta! — Edward ouviu um grito e correu para fora da cabana.

— Dani!

— Quando eu colocar as mãos naquele cara, ele já era, Edward. Ele já era! — Vociferou, entrando na cabana.

— O que aconteceu?

— Estávamos apanhando lenha. Estava escuro e havia um barranco perto. Aquele imbecil me empurrou e enquanto eu rolava, ele levou o Beau. Foi tudo rápido demais.

— E o que vamos fazer agora? — Natasha perguntou. — Não é como se eles tivessem deixado uma trilha.

— Uma trilha! Natasha, você é um gênio! Vamos torcer para que Beau ainda faça a triilha.

— Do que você está falando, Swan? — A tenente perguntou, enquanto Sam cuidava de suas feridas.

— Quando éramos crianças, sempre que íamos para a floresta, Beau deixava uma trilha de biscoitos. Os biscoitos que ele carrega. Assim, ele sempre sabe o caminho de volta.

— Acha que ele se lembrou disso? — Edward perguntou, a soltando.

— Eu espero que sim.

— Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos atrás dessa maldita trilha! — Dani ralhou, enquanto todos pegaram seus equipamentos.

Beau havia assinado sua sentença de morte. E era hora de cobrar.

— É hora de acordar, bela adormecida! – Becker vociferou atingindo Beau com um tapa. O ouvido dele zumbia e tudo rodava.

— Quem é você? – Perguntou ainda desorientado.

— O pior dos seus pesadelos, garoto. Mas por enquanto, Victor está bom. – Declarou rondando a cadeira onde Beau estava amarrado.

— E por que eu estou aqui?

— Culpe seus amigos. Sabe, você parecia mais fraco do que realmente é. Não pensei que fosse dar tanto trabalho.

— Eu sei me defender. Acho que me lembro de você. Você é o bundão que minha prima chutou. – Comentou com um sorriso e ganhou outro tapa.

— Ria enquanto pode. Vamos ver quanto tempo dura esse sorriso, seu idiota.

— Eu diria a mesma coisa. Não vai ser bonito quando meus amigos te encontrarem.

— E o que te faz pensar que eles vão me encontrar? – Questionou apertando o queixo de Beau e o fazendo gemer de dor.

— Eu conheço minha garota. Ela vai te encontrar.

— Aqui! Eu encontrei alguma coisa. — Natash declarou se abaixando e pegando o biscoito, o colocando na boca. — É um biscoito.

— E se não fosse? Natasha! O que já falei sobre colocar coisas na boca? — Sam ralhou, fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

— Não ouvi reclamações na noite passada. — Comentou com um olhar sacana, fazendo a loira corar.

— Da para focar aqui? — Bella pediu e elas assentiram. — São os biscoitos dele. Ele fez a trilha.

— Esse é meu garoto. Consegui sinal de celular. Becker vai se arrependeu de ter mexido com meu homem.

Ela discou o número e esperou, enquanto todos a olhavam.

— Seth? Aqui é a Garcia. Preciso que faça uma coisa para mim.— Pediu.

 _— Sim, tenente. Do que precisa?_

— Vá até meu apartamento, tem uma chave na gaveta da minha sala. Quero que busque o Jake e o traga até mim. Eu vou passar o endereço.

 _— Mas, tenente..._

— Sem perguntas garoto. Anote o endereço. – Respondeu passando o endereço e desligando.

— Garcia...

— Quieto, Cullen.

— Quem é Jake? — Bella perguntou.

— Você verá. Vamos seguir a trilha.

— Não sabemos se ele está armado. — Edward declarou.

— E é por isso que não vamos entrar. — Bella respondeu.

— Não vamos? — A tenente questionou.

— Não. Vamos fazer o rato sair. — Sussurrou, correndo até a parte de trás da cabana. — Beau e eu brincávamos aqui quando éramos pequenos. Eu conheço as instalações.

Bella abriu uma caixa cinza, que ficava presa a parede da cabana. Era a caixa de força central.

— Fiquem a postos. — Declarou, mas parou ao ouvir um assobio.

— Tudo bem! — Dani a tranqüilizou, assobiando de volta. Um rapaz alto saiu do meio das arvores, mas não estava sozinho.

— Como pedido, tenente. — Indagou entregando a guia

— Obrigada, Seth. Pode ir agora. Não é assunto oficial.

— Mas...

— Eu mandei ir. É uma ordem.

— Se não é um assunto oficial, tenente. Então me desculpe, mas não tenho que seguir sua ordem. Não vou a lugar algum.

— Mas...

— Garcia! — Bella ralhou, chamando sua atenção.

— Argh! Seu idiota! Está bem.

— Logo a energia vai cair e aquele porco terá que sair. Fiqeum preparados. — Bella ordenou, mexendo na caixa.

As luzes da cabana se apagaram, e como previsto, Victor logo apareceu do lado de fora. Bella deu a volta na cabana, com Seth ao seu lado, e ambos entraram.

— Beau? — O chamou, mas estava escuro.

— Bella? — Respondeu, mas sua voz estava fraca. — É você?

— A única. — Retrucou, se aproximando e tentando solta-lo. Ela usou uma faca que trazia e com dificuldade, o soltou da cadeira. Mas assim que ele se levantou, urrou de dor, fazendo Bella parar.

— Não. Você tem que ir embora. Ele vai voltar e eu não posso andar assim.

— Não! Não vou te deixar. Além disso, quem disse que estou sozinha?

No momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca, Edward as luzes se acenderam e Edward entrou na cabana, torcendo o braço de Becker.

— Olha só o que eu achei. — Declarou, o empurrando.

— Seu... — Bella tentou ir em direção a ele, mas Beau não conseguia se manter em pé sozinho.

— Garcia, o que acha de começar?

— Beau! — Dani gritou, correndo em sua direção

— Ei, tudo bem! — Respondeu, mas gemeu de dor, quando ela o tocou.

— O que ele fez com você... Eu sinto muito. — Disse, o beijando.

— Tudo bem, querida. Tenho certeza de que vai chutar a bunda dele. — Brincou. — Eu adoraria fazer isso, mas vou deixar para uma próxima.

— Não vai ter próxima. — Comentou, olhando para Edward e em seguida para Jake. — Amarre-o. — Pediu, apontando para Becker.

— Vai mesmo testar o programa sentinela? Não acha que esse verme merece algo mais concreto como punição?

— O que é sentinela? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Que melhor maneira de testar a eficiência do programa? Esse cretino não merece viver.

— Ei, do que vocês estão falando? – Victor pergunto, olhando aterrorizado para o sorriso frio que a tenente lhe dava.

— Você vai descobrir. – Edward respondeu lhe dando as costas e indo ver como Beau estava.

— Aqui, garoto! — Chamou o cachorro e ele rapidamente foi para se lado.

— Sério? Um maldito cachorro? É isso que você tem? – Becker debochou.

— Ele é um cachorro dócil agora. Espere um pouco. – Respondeu soltando a guia de Jake e ele correu até onde Becker estava. Victor fechou os olhos esperando a mordida, mas tudo que sentiu, foram lambidas em sua mão.

— Acho que esse saco de pulgas não é muito bom. – Retrucou, fazendo a tenente gargalhar, enquanto Edward assistia tudo.

— Edward, o que é o programa sentinela? — Bella perguntou.

— Há três anos, vários filhotes foram testados e selecionados para participar de um programa do exército. O programa sentinela. Eles fazem parte de uma defesa especial. São muito dóceis e a principio não causariam desconfianças. Olhe para o Jake. Você não pensaria que ele é um risco. – Declarou apontando para o cachorro, que mostrava a barriga, pedindo carinho.

— Eu não acho que ele seja perigoso.

— Isso porque ainda não ativamos o programa. Implantamos um chip no cérebro do animal. Ele só se tornaria perigoso se seu tutor usasse as palavras certas.

— Palavras?

— Sim. Uma sequencia de palavras muito específicas. Para a ativação e desativação do programa. Que funcionam apenas na voz do tutor.

— Cara, isso parece ficção cientifica. – Beau comentou, ainda apoiado na prima. Não conseguia se manter em pé sozinho, devido a surra que Becker havia lhe dado.

— É isso que você tem para mim, Garcia? Um saco de pulgas que deita e rola? Eu esperava mais de você.

— Todos para fora. – Dani exigiu e Edward obedeceu, sabendo o que aconteceria.

— Por que temos que sair?

— O programa foi encerrado porque existem falhas. Depois que o chip é ativado, o cachorro passa a atacar todos a sua frente. Exceto seu tutor.

— Ele não saberia distinguir amigos dos inimigos. – Bella comentou compreendendo.

— Exato. Todos para fora. – Exigiu, ajudando Bella a carregar Beau.

Do lado de fora da cabana, eles não podiam ver nada. Tudo que podiam fazer era ouvir.

 _— É sério mesmo, Garcia? Acho que uma merda de um cachorro vai me assustar? Sabe o que eu vou fazer quando me soltar daqui? Eu vou matar seu namoradinho. Na sua frente!_

Quando Becker disse essas palavras, Bella tentou se livrar de Edward e entrar na cabana.

— Não. – Ele ordenou.

— Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele filho da puta! – Retrucou.

— Não pode entrar aí. Não agora. Só mais um pouco. Confie em mim. – Pediu e ela resolveu obedecer.

 _— E depois, eu vou atrás daquela vadia da garota do Cullen._ — Acrescentou, fazendo Edward apertar as mãos de raiva.

 _— Mesmo? Eu acho uma pena que você não vai sobreviver para isso._ — Dani respondeu.

— _E quem vai me impedir? Você? Não está armada, Garcia_.

— _Eu não vou tocar em você, seu idiota. Jake!_ — O chamou e o cachorro correu até ela.

 _— Vai fazer o cachorro me machucar? Acho que ele já mostrou que não é capaz disso_. – Desdenhou.

— _Veremos_. – Ela se abaixou, ficando da altura de Jake e enquanto acariciava suas orelhas, olhou dentro de seus olhos. – _Sócrates, Molécula, Furação, Golfinho, Tulipa, Garcia, Perigo, Quartel, Ordem, Seguir._ — Dani disse cada palavra pausadamente, nunca deixando de olhar nos olhos de Jake. Ela segurava sua guia e se levantou sorrindo.

 _— É isso?_ — Becker perguntou. – _Um jogo de palavras? Sua vadia maluca! Acho que tenho medo de um..._

— É agora. – Edward declarou fechando os olhos. Tudo que podia ser ouvido depois foram os gritos desesperados de Becker, enquanto Jacob o atacava.

— Isso é o cachorro? Temos que tirar a Dani de lá! – Beau argumentou, tentando abrir a porta, mas Edward se colocou na frente.

— Não! Ele não é um risco para ela. Temos que esperar. Se abrirmos essa porta, ele virá atrás de nós.

Mais gritos foram ouvidos, até que se fez silencio.

— Dani! Dani! – Beau gritou, mas ela não respondia. – Temos que entrar! Cullen, agora.

— Ainda não.

— Edward...— Bella indagou, mas ele a olhou com firmeza.

— Não, Bella. Ainda não! Esperem um pouco mais.

Edward colocou o ouvido contra a porta, até que ouviu a voz da tenente.

— _Platão, Célula, Tsunami, Baleia, Rosa, Dani, Seguro, Casa, Ordem, Seguir._ — Quando as palavras foram proclamadas, a porta se abriu. E tudo que encontraram era um copo coberto e Jacob deitado, lambendo o sangue que havia em suas patas.

— Sai de perto dele, Dani! – Beau suplicou, mas ela e aproximou dele, o tranqüilizando.

— Está tudo bem. Ele não vai machucar.

— Não vai machucar? Olha o que ele fez! – Gritou apontando para o corpo.

— Está tudo bem. Vamos para casa agora. — Tentou o tranqüilizar, mas ele não tirava os olhos do corpo.

— Ele? Ele está..? Esse cachorro... — Murmurou, dando passos para trás, mas se desequilibrou, caindo. Assim que ele caiu, Jake se levantou indo em sua direção.

— Não! Sai de perto! — Gritou, assustando todos ao redor.

— Beua, está tudo bem! — Dani sussurrou, se aproximando.

— Não, não está e argh! — Gemeu agarrando a própria perna.

— Sua perna! — Havia um grande corte na artéria femoral, e o sangue escorria.

— Ele precisa de um médico, Garcia. Agora! — Edward ralhou e ele e Seth carregaram Beau até o carro, seguindo pela mata.

— Não. — Dani murmurou olhando para onde haviam o levado.

— Garcia! — Bella e Nath a chamaram, mas ela não se mexia. Era como se estivesse em um transe.

— Ele vai morrer. — Sussurrou, fazendo Bella congelar. — Eu vi onde foi o corte. Ele vai morrer, assim como Garrett morreu.

— Não ele não vai! — Natasha declarou a arrastando. — E agora ele precisa de você. Vê se mexe essa bunda! — Ralhou a puxando. Em algum ponto, Bella também já não se movia, imaginando essa possibilidade.

— Bella! — Edward a chamou, assim que colocou Beau no carro.

— Ela empacou, Edward. As duas congelaram. Que merda, não temos tempo para isso! O garoto precisa de um médico.

— Deixa comigo! — Edward respondeu, correndo até elas e puxando Bella, enquanto Natasha fazia o mesmo com Dani, mas em uma velocidade muito menor.

— Natasha.

— Vê se acorda! Ele precisa de você agora, Garcia! — Ralhou lhe dando um tapa. Tapa que fez com que ela acordasse e corresse até o carro.

Eles estavam em dois. Natasha e Sam foram em um, junto com Sam, enquanto Edward dirigia o carro, com Bella ao seu lado, e Dani e Beau no banco de trás.

A cabeça dele estava no colo dela, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele suava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Ela sussurrou, beijando sua testa.

Edward dirigia o mais rápido que podia, enquanto Bella ainda não esboçava nenhuma expressão.

— Pode... Contar uma história? — Beau pediu com uma voz tão baixa, que ela quase não ouviu.

— Uma história? — Perguntou.

— É. Quando eu era criança, sempre que tina medo, minha mãe contava uma história. Eu estou com medo agora.

— Não tenha medo. — Sussurrou, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto lágrimas desciam de seus olhos.

— Eu não quero morrer. Quero ficar com você. — Declarou, respirando com dificuldade.

— Edward? — O chamou.

— Estamos quase chegando! O mantenha acordado. — Gritou e ela voltou sua atenção ao homem em seus braços.

— Você não vai morrer. Eu disse que ia cuidar de você. E eu vou. — Respondeu o beijando.

— Como me encontraram?

— Encontramos seus biscoitos. — Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

— Será que ainda da para comer? — Perguntou sorrindo,mas gemendo em seguida.

— Não, eu acho que não. Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso dormir um pouquinho? Eu estou tão...cansado.

— Não! Se mantenha acordado,está bem? Estamos chegando.

— Então conta a história.

— Eu não conheço tudo bem. Era uma vez,uma garota que vivia em um mundo cinza.

— Cinza é chato. — Debochou e ela sorriu.

— Fica quietinho. — Ralhou continuando. — Ela vivia nesse mundo, até que conheceu um garoto. Ele era cheio de cores e vida.

— E o que aconteceu? — Perguntou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

— Ela se apaixonou. Sabe quem é o garoto? — Perguntou e ele negou, incapaz de falar mais alguma coisa. — O garoto é você, Beau. Você trouxe cores para mim vida. E eu me apaixonei.

Ela o apertava contra o peito, enquanto soluçava. Ninguém nunca havia a visto daquela maneira. Tão exposta, tão frágil. Mas ela não se importava.

— É por isso que você vai ficar bom. Porque eu preciso de você. — Declarou se aproximando de seu ouvido. — Eu sei que nunca te disse isso, mas eu te amo. — Acrescentou, mas ele não ouviu. Porque a inconsciência havia o tomado para si.


	28. Sentido, porque são muitas mudanças

— Parentes de Beaufort Swan? – O médico chamou, fazendo com que Bella, Edward e todos presentes se levantassem

— Como ele está? – Garcia perguntou afobada. Seu rosto estava inchado, devido as lágrimas silenciosas que caiam, enquanto Beau era submetido a uma cirurgia.

— Gostaria de falar com o responsável pelo rapaz. – Pediu, fazendo com que Carlisle e Esme se levantassem.

— Nós somos os pais dele. – Carlisle indagou, dando um passo a frente. – Me chamo Carlisle. Como meu filho está?

— Está em cirurgia. Podemos falar em particular, por favor?

— Não, eu preciso saber também.

— Somos todos da família, doutor. – Esme respondeu e o médico assentiu.

— A ferida foi muito profunda. Ele vai perder a perna. Eu sinto muito. – Declarou, olhando para os familiares e amigos. Carlisle assentiu, enquanto Esme se agarrava ao seu braço, chorando.

— Ele... Ele vai... – Bella murmurava palavras desconexas, enquanto Edward a abraçava. – Ele vai voltar a andar algum dia?

— Claro! Existem várias opções. Podemos providenciar uma prótese provisória, apenas para a adaptação dele. Caso ele não se adapte, a melhor opção seria uma cadeira de rodas.

— Ele vai ficar bem? – Bella voltou a perguntar. – Vai precisar de fisioterapia ou algum tipo de tratamento? Vocês vão indicar algum psicólogo ou algo do tipo?

— Bella! Talvez seja melhor esperar que ele saia da cirurgia, antes de pensar em tudo isso. – Edward disse, a puxando para seus braços, fazendo com que ela se acalmasse.

Todos discutiam e comentavam, quais eram as melhores opções, mas tudo que Dani ouvia, era um zumbido. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Garcia? – Ela ouviu uma voz a chamando.

— O que?

— Você está bem? – Natasha perguntou e ela assentiu, ajustando a jaqueta.

— Estou. Eu tenho... Eu não posso ficar aqui agora. – Respondeu saindo, mas Bella foi atrás dela.

— Aonde você vai? – Questionou, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

— Eu preciso ir a um lugar.

— Que lugar pode ser mais importante do que aqui?

— Swan, eu...

— Você vai abandona-lo? – Questionou, fazendo com que Dani a olhasse.

— O que? Eu nunca disse isso.

— Porque as coisas vão ser diferentes agora. E não vou deixar ninguém machuca-lo. De forma alguma. – Respondeu, fazendo a tenente se aproximar.

— Eu nunca o machucaria. Eu estarei aqui quando ele acordar e sempre que precisar de mim. Porque eu amo seu primo. Mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa agora.

Bella assentiu, voltando para a sala de espera, enquanto Garcia saia do prédio.

— Beau? – O médico o chamou, quando ele abriu os olho, mas parecia perdido. – Beau?

— Presente! – Murmurou, fazendo Bella dar um sorriso fraco.

— Como se sente?

— Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado. Cara, essa anestesia de vocês é boa! Eu nem sinto minha perna. – Declarou, fazendo com que todos engolissem em seco.

— Querido? – Esme o chamou e seus olhos eram pura preocupação.

— Mãe? Por que está aqui? Deus, eu estou vendo duas mães! – Respondeu esfregando os olhos. E Esme olhou para Bella, que estava do lado da cama.

— Por que ela está te olhando assim.

— Está tudo bem.- O tranqüilizou, mas ele tentou se aproximar dela, sussurrando.

— Será que eles descobriram que você está grávida, Bella.? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— O que? – Edward praticamente gritou.

— Beau! – Ela ralhou.

— Bella? Isso é verdade? – Esme perguntou e ela estava preste a responder, quando Edward perguntou.

— Você está grávida?

— Shiu! É um segredo, não pode contar para o Edward, cara. – Respondeu, colocando a mão na boca de Edward, que estava ao seu lado.

— O que estão dando para ele? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

— Edward? – Bella o chamou, enquanto ele ainda olhava para sua barriga. – Meus olhos estão aqui em cima! – O chamou.

— É verdade? Você está grávida?

— Eu disse que não podia contar para o Edward, cara! Você tem uma língua solta.

— Talvez seja melhor deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco. – Carlisle declarou, e todos assentiram.

— Bella? – Edward a chamou outra vez.

— Não. Foi alarme falso. Eu estava atrasada e devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem. Beau encontrou um dos testes antes que eu os fizesse. Eu nem pensei em dizer que havia dado negativo.

— Desculpe meu surto. Eu só fui pego de surpresa.

— Nem percebi. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Se eu estiver grávida, você será o segundo a saber, está bem?

— Segundo? – Questionou.

— Claro. A primeira sou eu.

— Quer dizer que eu não vou ganhar um priminho? – Perguntou, fazendo um bico, que fez com que Bella sorrisse.

— Não, Beau. Desculpe.

— Ta tudo bem. Eu não sei cuidar de crianças mesmo. Ei, cadê a Dani? – Beau perguntou, fazendo com que Bella olhasse para Edward

— Ela precisou sair, mas logo vai estar aqui.

— Eu queria dormir um pouco. Pode dizer a ela que eu estou bem e ligo para ela depois? – Perguntou e Bella concordou. Beau voltou a dormir, enquanto os outros conversavam.

— Ele deveria estar assim?

— São os remédios para dor. Quando ele acordar, vai se sentir melhor. – Carlisle os tranqüilizou.

— Vamos pegar um café. Querem alguma coisa? – Esme acrescentou e Bella negou. – Voltamos em um minuto.

Eles saíram do quarto e Bella se manteve ao lado da cama, acariciando os cabelos do primo.

— Não acredito que ela foi embora.

— Ela não foi embora. Ela...

— Ela não está aqui, está? – Pergunto se virando. – Ele precisa dela e ela não está aqui!

— Ela não é assim, está bem. Ela vai voltar.

— Como tem tanta certeza, Edward? E se ela não voltar? Como ele vai lidar com tudo de uma vez?

— Eu a conheço. Se não quer confiar nela, confie em mim, está bem? – Pediu segurando seus ombros. – Ela não o largou.

— Espero que você esteja certo.

— Santa mãe de Deus! – Beau gritou, ao notar que faltava uma parte dele.

— Beau, eu preciso que se acalme, está bem? – O médico pediu e ele negou.

— Me acalma? Tem uma parte de Beau faltando! Como quer que eu me acalme? O que mais vocês fizeram enquanto eu dormia?

— Beau! – Bella o chamou, mas ele a ignorou.

— Cara, se vocês tocaram no mini Beau, eu vou processar esse hospital! – Ralhou, ainda se mexendo na cama.

— Filho! Está tudo bem! Você vai ficar bem. – Esme tentou tranqüiliza-lo.

— Mãe, virá para lá um minuto, eu preciso ver se tiraram mais alguma coisa.- Se desesperou. – Por favor! – Gritou, fazendo com que Esme se virasse, enquanto ele erguia sua camisa de hospital.

— Feliz? O mini Beau continua aí. Pode se acalmar agora? – Bella pediu.

— Agora que já vi que nada mais foi tirado ou trocado, podem me explicar cadê o resto de mim? – Perguntou tranquilamente.

O médico o olhava, ainda chocado com sua reação. Em todos os anos de profissão, havia visto pacientes gritarem e chorarem, mas aquela reação era completamente inesperada.

— O corte foi muito profundo. E houve uma infecção. Tivemos que amputar. Sinto muito.

— Então eu não vou andar mais? – Perguntou, olhando para sua perna.

— Existem várias opções. Temos as próteses. Você também pode usar muletas ou então a cadeira de rodas, em último caso.

— Pode chegar mais perto? – Pediu e o doutor o olhou curioso. – Eu tenho uma pergunta, mas minha mãe está na sala, doutor. Pode ter um pouco de sensibilidade?

— Ah, claro. – Respondeu se aproximando.

— O Beau Júnior ainda vai funcionar? – Sussurrou.

— Beau! – Bella ralhou ao ouvir a pergunta.

— O que? Eu garanto que não sou o único interessado aqui. Dani vai querer saber. – Declarou olhando para os lados. – E por falar nela, onde ela está? – Perguntou, fazendo com que todos se olhassem.

— Ela saiu e ainda não voltou. – Respondeu e ele assentiu.

— Quanto tempo faz que ela saiu?

— Desde que você entrou em cirurgia. – Bella declarou, sem olha-lo nos olhos.

— E quanto tempo tem isso? – Perguntou, com o tom de brincadeira desaparecendo aos poucos.

— Quatro dias. – Respondeu e ele assentiu.

— Sei. – Murmurou. – Quanto tempo mais eu tenho que ficar aqui?

— Eu receio que você tenha que ficar mais alguns dias. Pelo menos para observarmos como será sua cicatrização.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso dormir um pouco?

— Claro. – Esme respondeu acariciando os cabelos do filho e lhe dando um beijo na testa. Carlisle e Edward também se despediram, deixando apenas Bella no quarto.

Beau continuou calado, até que ela falou.

— Ela vai aparecer.

— Talvez sim, talvez não.

— Beau...

— Tudo bem, Bella. As coisas são diferentes agora. Além do mais, eu sei que sempre esperei mais dessa relação do que ela. – Declarou se deitando.

— Do que está falando?

— Nos relacionamentos, sempre tem alguem que ama mais. O engraçado é que sempre tive medo de perde-la pra alguem melhor do que eu.

— Beau...

— Nunca me ocorreu que eu a perderia por minha culpa.

— Isso não foi sua culpa! – Ralhou com ele.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu não estou triste. Bem, eu me sinto meio idiota, mas vou superar.

— Ela não te abandonou! – Vociferou, o deixando irritado.

— Não? Então por que eu saí dessa maldita cirurgia, sem uma parte de mim, e ela não estava do meu lado quando eu acordei? Porque eu me lembro que o Edward se recusou sair do seu lado, quando você estava internada! Deus, eu sou tão idiota! Pensei que fosse especial ou algo assim, mas ela nunca nem se quer disse que me amava!

— Beau... – Voltou a chama-lo, mas ele a ignorou.

— Eu vou dormir um pouco. Minha cabeça dói.

— Está bem. Estarei aqui quando você acordar.

— Pelo menos alguem. – Murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Dez dias depois...

— Como se sente, Beau? – O médico perguntou e ele assentiu.

— Bem. A comida daqui é meio estranha, mas comida é comida. – Respondeu pegando uma colher cheia de purê. - Ei, Edward? Minha calça ficou pronta? – Perguntou, fazendo Bella arquear a sobrancelha.

— Que calça?

— Edward pediu para uma enfermeira medir minha perna para fazer uma cala nova. Sabe, eu meio que tropecei na barra dessa aqui.

— Edward? – Bella o chamou e ele respirou fundo.

— Podemos conversar um minutos? – Perguntou e ela assentiu. Eles já estavam prestes a sair do quarto, quando ouviram uma batida.

— Olá. – Dani entrou olhando para todo mundo. Bella a fuzilava com os olhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu sei que eu sou a ultiima pessoa que você quer ver agora, Swan, mas...

— Não! Fora daqui.

— Mas... – Tentou argumentar, mas Bella estava furiosa. Como depois de todos aqueles dias sem nem ao menos ligar, ela tinha a cara de pau de aparecer.

— Bella, eu acho que... –Edward tentou argumentar, mas ela o repreendeu.

— Ela vai embora.

— Não! – Dessa vez, a ordem veio de Beau. Fazendo todos se virarem. – Eu quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

Ela se aproximou da cama lentamente.

— Eu não vou atacar você. Pode se aproximar se quiser. – Declarou.

\- Como você está? – Perguntou o observando.

— Levando. Eu diria inteiro, mas isso seria mentira. – Acrescentou e ela sorriu. – Por que não apareceu?

— Eu precisei resolver uma coisa.

— Pensei que tivesse ido embora. Veio terminar comigo? Oficialmente? – Perguntou com os olhos baixos.

— Não! Eu não quero terminar com você, Beau? É isso que você quer?

— Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu amo você, mas pensei que tivesse me deixado aqui.

— É claro que não! Eu amo você. Nunca o deixaria. – Afirmou, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos.

— O que? – Gritou. – O que você disse? – Questionou

— Que nunca deixaria?

— Não! Antes! Antes disso! – Se agitou ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— É claro que não? – Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Pare de brincar, mulher! Isso é sério.- Ralhou e ela sorriu ainda mais, segurando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios.

— Eu amo você, Beaufort Swan!

— Argh, esse momento seria muito melhor se você não usasse meu nome completo. – Respondeu, fazendo com que ela risse.

— Eu trouxe uma coisa. – Declarou se levantando e indo até o corredor.

— Não parece surpreso. – Bella declarou, olhando para Edward.

— Não estou. Eu sabia que ela não iria embora. – Respondeu a abraçando.

Dani voltou para o quarto, junto com Esme e Carlisle e segurava uma perna mecânica nas mãos.

— Deus! De quem você pegou isso? O cara vai precisar!- Se desesperou e Dani o tranqüilizou.

— Ela não tem um dono, Beau. Bem, ela tem mais é complicado. Ela foi feita para você.

— O que? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu consegui que fizessem para você. Tudo bem se não quiser. O caso é que ela é sua. Tem até suas medidas

— Quando você estava medindo minha perna...- Murmurou olhando para Edward e ele assentiu. – Você disse que era para uma calça nova, cara!

— Ele mentiu. Eu pedi que mentisse. Existia a possibilidade de eu não conseguir a perna mecânica e não queria que você se decepcionasse.

— Quando fez isso? – Bella perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

— No dia da cirurgia. Eu saí daqui e fui atrás de algumas pessoas. Cobrei alguns favores e consegui.

— O que estamos esperando? – Beau perguntou animado, já sentado na cama.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ajustar a prótese, está bem. Se sentir alguma dor, me diga. – Dani pediu e ele assentiu.

Depois que ela ajustou tudo, Edward o ajudou e Beau usou as muletas para se colocar em pé, andando até o espelho, se olhando, sem dizer nada.

— Beau? – Bella o chamou, mas ele continuou olhando para o próprio reflexo.

— Querido? – Esme se colocou do seu lado, tocando seu braço, então ele se virou sorrindo.

— Quer dizer que eu sou meio cyborg, agora? – Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Dani sorrir aliviada.

— Esse é meu Beau. – Comentou o beijando.

1 mês depois...

Beau estava deitado em sua cama, com Dani ao seu lado, quando a olhou.

— Eu tenho algumas perguntas hipotéticas. – Beau declarou, fazendo com que Dani sorrisse.

— Pode perguntar o que quiser.

— Bella tem passado muito tempo com o Edward. Então não acho certo que ela pague as contas do apartamento. Mas eu não sou exatamente rico. E o único possível colega de apartamento que eu arrumei, foi o Alec.

— E? – Perguntou, já imaginando onde aquela conversa daria.

— E Alec é maluco. E tentou em assediar. – Respondeu. – Duas vezes! – Acrescentou, fazendo com que ela risse.

— E o que você sugere? – Perguntou, escondendo seu sorriso.

— Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos, sei lá, meio que morar juntos? – Perguntou.

— Está me convidando para morar com você, Beau? – Questionou sorrindo.

— Ou eu poderia me mudar para o seu apartamento. Claro que eu entenderia se você dissesse que não é uma boa ideia por agora. Sabe, por tudo que está acontecendo – Acrescentou apontando para a perna, e ela revirou os olhos o beijando.

— Eu adoraria morar com você, Beau.

— Mesmo? – Perguntou surpreso e ela sorriu.

— Mesmo. Afirmou.

— Bem, nesse caso, eu tenho mais duas perguntas.

— E quais seriam?

— Você vai trazer seu cachorro psicótico?

— Ei! – Ralhou.

— Desculpe, cachorro psicótico em meio período?

— Jake é um amor. O que você ouviu, foi uma parte que nunca mais precisará ouvir. Então sim, eu o levaria. Isso seria um problema?

— Não. Eu gosto de cachorros. Cachorros normais, é claro. O que me leva a segunda pergunta. – Declarou apreensivo.

— Pergunte de uma vez!

— Quando brigarmos, você não vai usar aquelas palavras que ativam o satã no seu cachorro, não né? – Questionou preocupado e ela gargalhou.

— Você é completamente absurdo, Beau!

— O que acha melhor? Ficarmos aqui?

— Eu acho melhor você pegar suas coisas. Jasper anda como algumas idéias. – Dani sussurrou.

— Finalmente! A anã vai surtar quando souber que ele finalmente vai fazer o pedido.

Quando vai trazer suas coisas? – Questionou se aconchegando em seus braços.

— Essa semana mesmo.

— Já?

— O que? Não tem mais como se livrar de mim. – Respondeu a beijando.

— Como você está? – Edward perguntou, acariciando as costas nuas de Bella.

— Bem. Apesar de tudo.

— Está feliz?

— Se eu disser que sim, seria uma pessoa ruim? – Perguntou erguendo o rosto e ele afastou uma mexa de cabelo da testa suada dela.

— Não. Você também merece ser feliz. Aposto que eles estão. – Comentou sorrindo e ela suspirou. – No que está pensando.

— Em como chegamos até aqui. Eu entrando no exército, você me atacando.

— Ainda não acredito que te beijei quando pensava que voc~e era um cara.

— Em sua defesa, se você não tivesse feito, provavelmente eu faria. – Respondeu sorrindo.

— Já faz tanto tempo desde aqueles dias. Tanta coisa aconteceu.

— É verdade. E eu ainda continuo louca por você. Fico feliz que apesar de tudo, nos acertamos, Cullen, porque eu não consigo mais me imaginar longe de você.

— Isso é ótimo. – Respondeu se levantando e abrindo sua gaveta.

— O que está fazendo? – Perguntou se sentando e se cobrindo com o lençol.

— Será que pode manter essa linha de raciocínio por mais alguns minutos? – Questionou se virando.

— Qual linha de raciocínio?

— A que não pode mais ficar mais longe de mim? – Respondeu se colocando de joelhos e mostrando a caixinha que tinha nas mãos.

— Edward...

— Não, me deixe fazer isso do jeito que eu planejei. – Pediu. – Isabella Swan, você apareceu na minha vida de um jeito torno, bagunçado e completamente inusitado. Mas simplesmente não consigo mais me imaginar longe de você.

Bella levou as mãos a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

— Eu pude ver a cada dia, a mulher incrivelmente forte e independente que você é. E naquele dia que pensei que tivesse te perdido, foi como se parte de mim morresse também. E é por esse e muitos outros motivos, que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Casa comigo? – Pediu, mas ela não disse nada. – Essa é a parte que você aceita. – Sussurrou sorrindo.

— Desculpe, Edward. Não posso fazer isso. Respondeu se levantando e o deixando perturbado.

— O que? – Perguntou voltando a si e se levantando.

— Eu amo você, Edward. Por favor, nunca duvide disso, mas não vou me casar com você. Minha resposta é não. – Respondeu indo até o banheiro e deixando um Edward completamente desconcertado para trás.


	29. Sentido, porque tudo vai mudar

— Maldição, Bella! Me deixe entrar. – Edward pediu, batendo na porta, quando ela se fechou no banheiro.

— Não! – Retrucou e ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Eu não estou bravo, Bella. Por favor.— Pediu outra vez.

— Eu sei que não está bravo. Está decepcionado, isso é pior! – Respondeu quando ele a ouviu vomitar.

— Bella, se não abrir essa porta, eu juro que vou derruba-la! – Rugiu, voltando a bater. Depois de alguns segundos, ele ouviu a tranca, e abriu a porta lentamente, com medo de acerta-la.

— Conseguiu entrar. Pode ir agora? – Ela pediu, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas.

Rapidamente ele chegou até ela, a chamando.

— Olhe para mim, amor. – Pediu, afagando seus cabelos, mas ela negou. – Qual o problema? Pensei que falaríamos sobre tudo agora. – A lembrou, fazendo com que erguesse os olhos.

— Não é você Edward, eu juro que...

— Não é você, sou eu, não é? Mesmo, Bella? – Respondeu, tocando sua testa, e a sentindo molhada. – O que você tem? Vamos para o quarto, Bella.

— Eu tenho que parar de comer qualquer coisa. – Respondeu respirando fundo e se levantando, mas suas pernas vacilaram, fazendo com que Edward a segurasse. – Eu preciso contar uma coisa.

— Depois, está bem?

— Mas...

— Você nem se agüenta em pé, Bella. Se eu soubesse que ficaria assim, teria esperado mais tempo.

— Não importa! Não importaria quanto tempo tivesse esperado, Edward. Minha resposta ainda seria não. – Retrucou, o olhando e pôde sentir seu coração se partir ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— A ideia de se casar comigo é tão abominável assim? – Perguntou magoado, enquanto a colocava na cama.

— Não! Eu pensei que tivesse entendido, Edward. Eu amo você. E não é um papel estúpido que vai provar isso.

— Um papel...— Murmurou perplexo. – Quer saber, você não está em condições de ter termos essa conversa agora. – Retrucou se levantando.

— Não! – Praticamente gritou, o puxando de volta. – Eu quero falar sobre isso. Explicar meus motivos. – Pediu e ele suspirou fechando os olhos com força.

— Bella, eu não acho que...

— Por favor! – Suplicou e ele respirou fundo.

— Pode começar. – Declarou a observando. Não havia muita cor em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— Você sabe que meus pais morreram, não sabe? – Perguntou o olhando e ele assentiu.

—Sim, mas você nunca quis entrar em detalhes.

— Se quiser, eu posso te contar agora — Declarou baixando os olhos e Edward segurou sua mão assentindo novamente.

— Eles viviam juntos, mas não eram casados. Minha mãe dizia que aquela havia sido a melhor época dá vida deles.

—E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

— Ela engravidou. – Responder voltando a olhar para baixo.

— Não queriam filhos? – Questionou ainda confuso, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

— Não! – Quase gritou. — Eles ficaram muito felizes. Pelo menos até contarem para os meus avós. Os pais do meu pai.

— O que aconteceu?

— Meu avô era militar é minha avó uma religiosa fanática. Disseram que agora com a vinda de uma criança, eles não podiam mais viver em pecado. Os obrigaram a se casar. Foi quando as coisas mudaram.

Bella voltou a olhar para baixo, enquanto contava a história. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Edward. Não depois de ter negado seu pedido.

— As brigas começaram e se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes.

—Como seus avós os convenceram a se casar? – Perguntou ainda chocado. Como podiam obriga-los?

—Minha avó sempre foi bastante persuasiva. Disse que não seria bom para uma criança, crescer em um lar onde não havia o sagrado laço do matrimonio. Então eles se casaram. As brigas aumentaram até ficar insuportável. Me tia disse que houve uma época, em que minha mãe pensou em me mandar para morar com eles. Pelo menos por um tempo.

— Eles se separaram? –Perguntou, mas ela negou.

— Antes tivessem feito isso. Meu pai começou a beber. Ele chegava cada vez mais tarde em casa. Eu devia ter uns nove anos. Estava escondida no armário do corredor uma noite. Ele chegou bêbado e eles discutiram. Ele bateu nela.

— O que? –Vociferou incrédulo.

— Não acho que ele queria aquilo e não pense que estou defendendo o que ele fez. Mas assim que tomou consciência do que fez, correu até onde minha mãe estava. Mas ela estava muito assustada com o que ela havia feito. Ela subiu e se trancou no quarto. Então ele pegou o carro e saiu.

— O que houve depois. – Perguntou segurando as mãos de Bella. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto.

—Eu corri até onde minha mãe estava e ficamos no quarto dela. Na manhã seguinte, recebemos uma ligação, dizendo que nosso carro havia sido encontrado na beira de um penhasco. E que o motorista havia morrido.

— Bella...— Murmurou, mas ela não conseguia mais parar. Os únicos que sabiam dessa história eram seus tios e seu primo, Beau.

— Ela entrou em choque. Ficou dias sem falar nada. Nem uma palavra se quer. Até que em uma noite, ela me colocou em um táxi e fomos para a casa dos meus tios. Os pais do Beau.

— Vocês foram morar lá? – Perguntou, mas ela voltou a negar.

— Não. Ela me deixou lá e pediu que tia Esme cuidasse de mim. Então entrou no táxi e foi embora. – Explicou calmamente. — Alguns dias depois, minha tia resolveu ir ver como ela estava. Meus tios e eu fomos até minha casa. Beau também foi.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Minha tia tinha uma cópia da chave, então quanto tocamos a campainha e ninguém abriu, nós entramos. Quando chegamos lá, a encontramos caída no chão da sala. O álbum do casamento estava destruído e ela mergulhada em sua própria poça de sangue. – Cuspiu as palavras.

— Bella, eu sinto muito. — Lamentou a abraçando. Enquanto em seu rosto escorriam as lágrimas.

— Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo. Depois disso, minha tia ficou com a minha guarda.

— É por isso que não quer se casar? Tem medo que as coisas mudem entre nós? – Perguntou sem saber se tocar naquele assunto seria o melhor.

— Sim. A vida deles era perfeita e o casamento estragou isso. Não quero que o mesmo aconteça com a gente.

—Não vai. Não acho que o casamento tenha estragado as coisas, Bella. Veja a relação dos seus tios.

— A chance de ter uma relação deles é de uma em um milhão! Não conta!

— Tudo bem, eu entendo seus medos, mas são irracionais! – Sussurrou a embalando nos braços.

— Eu acho que foi o casamento que os destruiu, porquê a outra opção seria eu.

— O que? Não! Você mesma disse que eles ficaram feliz com a notícia.

— Eu sei o que eu disse. – Cuspiu as palavras.

— Escuta. — pediu segurando sua mão e erguendo seu rosto, a olhando nos olhos. — Não foi o casamentos que fez isso. Foram eles. Eles deixaram que isso acontecesse. Não vamos deixar que aconteça conosco, está bem?

— Edward, você não pode prometer isso.

— Não estou pedindo para que se case comigo agora. Por que não começamos por algo mais simples? Você pode morar aqui. – Sugeriu.

— E em que isso seria diferente?

— Não estaríamos casados. Apenas vivendo juntos, assim como seus pais. – Respondeu acariciando seu rosto. – E então, um dia, se decidir que quer se casar comigo, eu ficarei extremamente feliz em colocar uma aliança em sua outra mão. – Sorriu, beijando o anel de namoro, que ele havia lhe dado.

— Como pode ser assim?

— Assim como? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Assim tão compreensivo. Eu acabo de negar seu maior desejo. E você simplesmente concorda.

— Você está errada, Bella. Tão errada que chega a ser ridículo. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Você pensa que o casamento é meu maior desejo, mas ele é você. – Acrescentou sorrindo.

— Eu não mereço você. – Respondeu acariciando sua nunca e o trazendo para perto.

— Agora que já resolvemos isso. – Declarou encostando na cama e a puxando para si. – Vai me dizer o que você tem?

— O que? – Perguntou confusa.

— Se bem me lembro, você passou mal no banheiro.

— Nervoso?

— Não foi a primeira vez, Bella. – Retrucou a olhando seriamente.

— Uma virose então?

— Bella...

— Eu estou bem! Eu prometo que se não melhorar, irei ao médico, está bem?

— Você promete?

— Prometo! – Respondeu mordendo o lábio e o puxando para perto. – Agora, eu estou pensando e outras coisas. – Acrescentou, montando em seu colo.

— Acho que vou gostar disso. – Gemeu em resposta.

— Diga outra vez, o porque de ser eu aqui, e não o Cullen.— Beua pediu, tomando sua terceira caneca de café.

— Porque eu quero ter certeza dessa vez. E porque não quero estar sozinha e não quero que ele saiba até que tenha certeza.

— Porque deu muito certo da ultima vez, não é? – Beau perguntou rindo.

— Dessa vez, você não estará sob efeito de remédio nenhum, então se contar, eu chuto você.

— Esse não é o melhor jeito de mostrar gratidão, priminha. Além do mais, minha perna é mais forte que a sua.

— O que não te serve, se continuar com a sua coordenação motora. – Retrucou sorrindo.

— Ei! Eu tropecei uma vez! – Ralhou, fingindo estar ofendido.

— É isso que você ganha, por tentar assustar o carteiro.

— Mas valeu a pena. Você viu a cara dele? – Questionou rindo.— Mas sério, priminha. Como não tem certeza? Vocês não tem uma planilha ou algo assim?

— Uma planilha? – Perguntou.

— Dani tem uma. Mostra os dias que temos que tomar mais cuidado. É muito útil, na verdade. Você não tem uma?

— Não, Beaufort, eu não tenho uma planilha.

— _Isabella Swan?_ — Ouviu chamarem seu nome e se levantou, voltando logo depois.

— Vamos?

— Vamos coisa nenhuma. Você não vai abrir? – Beau perguntou curioso.

— Não. Quero abrir em casa. Pode ir comigo?

— Claro. Quero ver sua cara. – A provocou. – E te dar apoio moral, claro.

— Idiota. – Ralhou sorrindo.

— Um que você adora. – Retrucou segurando em seu braço e sorrindo de volta.

— Eu não consigo abrir! – Reclamou, jogando o exame na cama. – Abre você!

— Eu? Por que eu? Se você estiver grávida, vai querer saber. – Respondeu nervoso.

— Beau!

— O que? É a verdade! Se eu fosse uma garota iria querer saber. – Respondeu.

— O que? – Perguntou confusa.

— Está bem, isso ficou estranho, mas você me entendeu. Abre de uma vez, Bella. O resultado não vai te morder.

— E se ele não quiser? Se não quiser filhos?

— Improvável. – Respondeu sem pensar. – Ele é louco por você e aposto que se você quisesse, já estariam casados. Por que não iria querer um filho?

— Se fosse você, iria querer?

— Não, porque você é minha prima e isso seria estranho! – Respondeu com um sorriso.

— Eu estou falando sério, Beau! – Gritou e ele revirou os olhos, a colocando sentada na cama, de costas para a porta.

— Se a Dani me contasse que está grávida, eu surtaria por um momento, porque esse sou eu. Mas depois sairia pulando pelo apartamento. Porque nada me deixaria mais feliz, do que uma parte de mim, misturada com uma parte dela. E se o Cullen não pensar assim, é porque é um idiota, mas eu duvido que seja. – Declarou, fazendo ela olhar para o papel na cama. – Está pronta, priminha?

— Estou. – Murmurou pegando o papel.

— Ótimo, porque daqui a pouco eu tenho encontrar com o Cullen. Quero a ajuda dele pra uma coisa. – Comentou.

— Para que?

— Você sabe que ele é todo romântico e tudo mais. Amanhã é aniversário da Dani e eu quero fazer algo especial. Agora abra isso de uma vez!

— Está bem! – Respondeu pegando o papel e o abrindo. Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto um sorriso brotava em seu rosto.

— E então? Eu vou ser tio, não vou? Claro que vou. Olha sua cara!

— Eu estou grávida. – Murmurou, ainda olhando para o papel e tocando a própria barriga.

— Garota, quando o Cullen souber...

— Não! Eu quero contar a ele, no momento certo, Beau. Não pode contar a ele, entendeu.

— Mas... – Murmurou olhando para a porta.

— Eu quero contar que vamos ter um filho. – Murmurou sorrindo.

— Acho que ele já sabe. E não fui eu que contei, Swan. Foi você! – Beau respondeu, ainda olhando para a porta, quando ela se virou, encontrando um Edward, paralisado na porta do quarto.


	30. Sentido, porque vai começar tudo outra v

— Edward... – Bella murmurou ao olha—lo, mas ele ainda não havia dito nenhuma palavra.

— Bom, agora que você não está mais sozinha, eu já vou nessa, priminha. – Beau comentou se levantando e correndo para a porta antes que alguem dissesse alguma coisa.

— É verdade? – Edward perguntou se aproximando a passos lentos da cama. Bella assentiu, o observando. – Há quanto tempo você sabe disso?

Edward fazia as perguntas, enquanto Bella tentava identificar algum sentimento em sua voz. Mas seu nervosismo não permitia.

— Acabei de descobrir. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas e fiz um teste de farmácia.

— O que deu negativo?

— Sim. Mas eu ainda me sentia diferente. Então fui fazer o de sangue. – Respondeu, quando ele se ajoelhou, segurando na barra da blusa que vestia, e olhando em seus olhos, como se pedisse permissão.

Ela assentiu o observando, enquanto Edward erguia sua blusa e fitava sua barriga ainda plana. Como se procurasse algum sinal de que aquilo era real. Ele acariciava seu ventre, como se um descuido, o fizesse acordar de um sonho.

— Obrigado. – Edward sussurrou, fazendo com que Bella franzisse o cenho, confusa.

— Pelo que? – Questionou.

— Por me dar uma família outra vez. – Respondeu olhando para ela, e Bella pôde ver seus olhos levemente molhados. Ele não estava zangado, irritado ou desapontado. Estava feliz. Feliz, porque teria uma família outra vez, depois de tanto tempo sozinho, finalmente havia encontrado seu caminho.

— Beaufort Melph Swan! – Dani gritou, enquanto marchava em direção a sala.

— Seu segundo nome é Melph? – Sam perguntou prendendo o riso. – É agora que ela vai soltar o Jake em você?

— Muito engraçado, Sam. Que horas a Leah chega? Bella disse que queria todos aqui para contar a novidade.

— Está a caminho.

— A Nath e a Sam também já estão vindo.

— O que eu já falei sobre a porra da toalha na... Ah, oi, Sam.

— Tenente. – Respondeu acenando.

— Não estamos no quartel. Pode me chamar de Dani. Beau esqueceu de mencionar que teríamos convidados.

— Não esqueci não. Eu disse que Bella queria contar uma coisa, e perguntou se poderia ser aqui, pra caber todo mundo.

— Você não disse nada. – Respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Disso sim. – Retrucou.

— Ah, sim. Eu sou a louca que esquece as coisas.

— Eu não disse que você era... – Dizia, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Porque você está sempre certo, não é? – Rugiu se virando e marchando para o quarto.

— Cara, o que deu nela?

— Eu não faço ideia. Embora agora esteja com medo que ela solte o Jake em mim.

— Eu estava brincando sobre isso. Ela sempre foi cabeça quente, mas...

— Eu sei. Eu sei que ela sempre foi estourada, mas tem estado mais fora de controle nas ultimas semanas. Não sei o que está acontecendo. – Respondeu olhando para o quarto e se levantando. – Mas vou descobrir.

Ele caminhou em direção ao quarto, e bateu levemente na porta, antes de entrar. Dani estava na cama, sentada, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

— Você está bem? – Perguntou docemente, mas ela não respondeu. – Dani? Eu sei que sou uma bagunça, mas eu prometo que vou prestar mais atenção, está bem? Não sabia que ficaria tão zangada.

Ele dizia, mas ela não dizia nenhuma palavra. Beau se aproximou sentando, mas ao se aproximou, pôde ver que havia algo na cama.

— Por que tem um termômetro na cama? – Perguntou o tocando, mas rapidamente o soltou, ao notar que não era um termômetro.

—Fodida merda, fodida merda, fodida merda.— Gritou se levantando e caminhando de um lado para o outro.

— Já vai correr para as montanhas? – Dani perguntou o fitando.

— Isso, você está... Mas a planilha! – Gritou, em choque, quando tropeçou se desequilibrando e caindo.

— Beau! – Dani gritou indo até ele, que esfregava a testa, onde havia batido.

— Eu estou bem. Como você está? Está enjoada? Com desejo de alguma coisa? Temos que ir ao médico, certo? Cara, a Bella vai surtar quando souber que você também está grávida! – Gritou se levantando.

— Espera, espera! Também? Bella está grávida? – Perguntou confusa. Beau estava se mexendo muito rápido, o que a deixava meio tonta.

— Droga! Você não pode contar que eu contei! Mas sim, ela está. É por isso que está vindo para cá. Para contar. Por que essa cara? Você vai vomitar, não vai?

— Não. Não vou vomitar. Pare de se mexer um pouco, está bem? Está me deixando tonta.

— Desculpe. Senta aqui. – Disse, a puxando para a cama. Podemos contar a eles também? – Perguntou, como uma criança que pede permissão.

— Não, não vamos contar ainda.

— Por que não? Quero ver a reação deles! Por favor! – Pediu, juntando as mãos.

— Não, Beau. Esse é o momento deles. Contamos na próxima semana, está bem?

— Está bem. – Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

— Não faça essa cara. – Mandou, lhe beijando.

— Espere, como isso aconteceu? – Questionou.

— Seu pai nunca teve essa conversa com você? Bem, quando um homem e uma mulher se amam ele...

— Não! Não _isso. –_ Respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Eu sei muito bem como ele foi parar aí dentro. O que não entendo, é como foi acontecer. Não entenda errado, se você não estivesse me segurando, eu estaria literalmente pulando de alegria agora. Mas você tem sua planilha, certo?

— Aparentemente, ela tem uma pequena falha. Uns tempos atrás, minha médica trocou meu anticoncepcional. E foi bem no dia que seu repouso terminou.

— Aquela noite foi boa. – Respondeu com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

— E vai ser boa pelos próximos dezoito anos. – Resmungou, olhando para baixo.

— Você não... Você não quer? – Beau perguntou, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

— Você quer? – Retrucou o olhando, esperando alguma brincadeira. Ela amava esse jeito brincalhão dele, mas naquele momento, estava apavorada e queria se sentir segura. Então ele a surpreendeu.

— É claro que sim! Eu posso ser um idiota na maioria do tempo, mas acredite em mim, querida. Eu estarei aqui o tempo todo, para tudo que precisar. – Disse, segurando suas mãos. – Além disso, nada deixaria mais feliz, do que uma parte de mim, misturada com uma parte sua. – Acrescentou com um sorriso nos lábios e ela começou a chorar.

Beau a olhou, pensando em suas palavras, mas não sabia o que havia dito de errado.

— Por que está chorando? Foi o que eu disse? Eu não entendo...

— Você é perfeito. Eu acredito em você, Beau. Só estou com medo. E eu nunca sinto medo. Isso é novo para mim. – Respondeu olhando para a própria barriga.

— É novo para mim também, mas vamos descobrir isso juntos. Vamos fazer dar certo. – Respondeu sorrindo e Ella assentiu, também com um sorriso, quando ouviram a campainha tocar.

— Devem ser eles. – Dani comentou, secando o rosto.

— Eu vou abrir a porta. Vai lavar o rosto e depois você vem para a sala, está bem? – Ela assentiu e ele se levantou, quando ela o chamou.

— Beau?

— Sim?

— Nem uma palavra sobre isso, está bem? – Questionou e ele bufou.

— Está bem! – Resmungou saindo, mas ela voltou a chama—lo

— Beau?

— O que? – Respondeu e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Desculpe, sim querida? — Acrescentou, e ela prendeu o riso.

— Amo você.

— Quem não ama, não é? – Brincou, e ela revirou os olhos.— Também amo você. – Disse olhando para os lados, depois sussurrou. – Vocês dois!

Ao chegar a sala, Bella e Edward já haviam entrado, e estavam acompanhado por Nath e Sam e Leah.

— Eai, cara? Como ela está? – Sam perguntou e Beau assentiu.

— Já nos entendemos. Olá, pessoal. – Cumprimentou e todos se sentaram, mas Samantha ainda estava de pé.

— Pode se sentar, Sam.

— Eu já estou sentado, cara. – Sam respondeu confuso.

— Você não! Ela. – Disse apontando para a loira.

— Oh! Ela também é Sam, não é? Ela é a Sam dois ou a um?

— O que? Não, só Sam.

— Mas e se você se confundir? – Sam perguntou.

— Cara, você está me confundindo.

— Olá pessoal. – Dani entrou na sala, se sentando no colo de Beau. – Beau disse que vocês tinham uma novidade.

— Sim. Podemos esperar mais um pouco? Alice está a caminho.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice invadiu o apartamento, acompanhada de Jasper.

— Major, quanto tempo não o vejo. – Edward comentou, e ele sorriu.

— Andei ocupado. E Jasper está bom, Edward. Acho que nos veremos bastante. – Respondeu sorrindo e apertou a mão de Alice.

— Todo mundo aqui, priminha. Abra o bico! – Beau pediu, praticamente pulando na poltrona.

— Beau! – Dani ralhou, mas Bella revirou os olhos.

— Está bem. – Respondeu olhando para Edward, que sorria bobamente. – A novidade é que eu.. – Dizia, mas foi interrompida pela campainha.

— Quem diabos está atrapalhando esse momento lindo? – Beau ralhou se levantando, enquanto Dani ria.

— Se acalma. – Pediu sorrindo, enquanto ele atendia a porta.

— Chegou quem faltava!

— Alec? O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse viajando. — Bella perguntou confusa.

—Para a alegria de uns e tristeza de outros, voltei e a minha gatenha da Alice, me mandou um convite.

— Gatenha? – Jasper sussurrou para Alice.

— Ele é gay, não com ciúmes. – Respondeu rindo e Jasper relaxou.

— Além disso, Bellita, eu tenho uma novidade.

— E o que é agora? — Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Eu arrumei meu próprio comandante! — Gritou, pulando e batendo palmas. — Perdeu sua chance, bonitinho.

— Isso foi para mim? — Beau Sussurrou e Garcia assentiu, prendendo o riso.

— Eu sei que você tinha uma queda por mim, e tudo mais, mas você tem sua tenente aí.

— Eu não...

— Não, gatinho, vai ser melhor assim. Apenas aceite, querido. — Respondeu, fazendo todos rirem e Beau revirar os olhos.

— E quem é seu soldado? — Garcia perguntou curiosa, quando alguém entrou na porta, fazendo todos arfarem.

— Oh não, querida! Ele não é um soldado. Ele é, que rufem os tambores! Ele é um major! – Declarou puxando seu acompanhante, apartamento a dentro.

— Você? — Edward perguntou sem acreditar no que via.

— James? — Garcia praticamente gritou. — Você é o major do Alec?

— Eu... Não... Bem... — começou a gaguejar. – Droga! Eu não esperava encontrar todos vocês aqui. Talvez seja melhor... – Começou a se afastar, mas Alec gritou.

— Vocês estão assustando ele! Você está com vergonha de mim, gatinho? É isso?

— Não, Alec! Não estou com vergonha. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim! É difícil, está bem?

— Olha, cara. Tudo bem. Ninguém aqui vai te julgar, nem nada disso. Somos o grupo mais estranho que eu já vi. Vamos nos dar bem. – Beau comentou, fazendo com que todos soltassem o ar que estavam prendendo.

— Grupo estranho é? – James perguntou, se aproximando.

— É, cara. – Beau respondeu levantando os dedos. – Temos um tenente casca grossa, sem ofensa amor. – Disse mandando um beijo.

— Um palhaço. – Garcia devolveu a provocação, apontando para Beaau.

— É. Temos também um semi coroa. – Disse apontando para Edward, que revirou os olhos. – Uma garota que se vestiu de cara para ir para o exército. Na verdade, Sam, Leah, Nath e vocês são os mais normais entre nós, então, bem vindo ao grupo, cara.

Ao ouvir isso, James relaxou, se sentando no sofá.

— Podemos, por favor ir para a grande novidade agora?

— Deus, Beaufort! Você parece uma criança!

— Se continuar enrolando, eu mesmo vou contar!

— Está bem! Estou grávida! – Bella gritou, fazendo todos gritarem e se levantarem.

— Mandou bem, garota! – Nath disse a abraçando.

— Está bem, Nath. Solta ela.

— Ciúmes, Cullen? – Perguntou sorrindo e Bella revirou os olhos.

— Muito engraçado. Conhece as regras, se quiser ficar lá em casa.

— Nada de chegar na sua garota. Ela é sua. – Respondeu revirando os olhos e Bella sorriu. – Sobre isso, Sam e eu vamos dividir um apartamento.

— O que? – Leah ralhou.

— A Sam dela, não eu, amor. – A tranqüilizou.

— Eu disse que daria confusão. – Beau argumentou, ganhando uma cotovelada da Dani.

— Sim, a minha Sam. Samantha, minha namorada. – Respondeu orgulhosa, fazendo Leah dar um sorriso amarelo.

Todos conversaram e brincaram por mais algumas horas, até que Beau se levantou.

— A conversa está ótima, mas acho que já deu, né gente?

— Beau! – Dani ralhou.

— O que? – Perguntou se virando para ela e ficando de costas para os outros. — Vocês precisam descansar, disse apontando para a barriga dela.

— O que?

— Beau!

— O que? – Perguntou, sem saber o que havia feito dessa vez.

— Ela também está grávida? – Bella perguntou e ele paralisou.

— Ninguém ouviu nada! – Disse se virando.

— Ouvimos sim. – Natasha respondeu prendendo o riso.

— Cadê sua planilha agora? – Bella perguntou rindo.

— Droga! – Respondeu se virando para ela. – Dani, desculpa, eu sei que você queria esperar para contar, mas...

— Vá em frente, Beau. – Dani disse sorrindo da reação dele.

— Caralho, vamos ter um filho! – Gritou pulando, fazendo todos rirem.

18 anos depois.

— Pronto, querida. Está tudo bem. – Edward tranqüilizava a garotinha em seus braços.

— Ela dormiu? – Bella perguntou, aparecendo no quarto.

— Sim. Acho que foi só um pesadelo. – Respondeu, colocando a pequena Elena no berço.

Quando Julie, a primeira filha deles completou seu primeiro ano, Edward refez o pedido de casamento. Pedido esse, que Bella aceitou de muito bom grado.

Quando Julia havia completado dez anos, Bella descobriu que o pequeno Anthony estava a caminho. O que deixou Edward impossivelmente mais feliz. E agora, para completar a familia, a pequena Elena havia nascido a pouco mais de três meses. Deixando a familia completa.

— Julie já chegou.

— E como foi?

— Acho que ela não passou. Está na sala, apenas resmungando. – Edward assentiu, saindo do quarto.

— Cadê o Anthony?

— Brincando no quarto. Beau trouxe Katherine para brincar com ele. Dani foi buscar o Julian na aula de música e depois eles vem para cá.

— Ei, princesa. Como foi a prova?

— Uma merda! – Ralhou.

— Ei, mocinha.

— Desculpe, mãe. Eu só não consigo entender, por que não me aceitaram? Eu sou uma das melhores ali.

— O exército feminino é muito rigoroso, princesa.

— Eu sei, mas você e a mamãe me ensinaram bem. Eu devia ser aceita. – Resmungou, fazendo Edward suspirar.

Alguns anos atrás, eles haviam contado para a filha, a história de comose conheceram. Haviam contado inclusive, a parte onde ela havia se passado pelo primo Beau.

— Não me orgulho disso, mas se quiser realmente isso, filha. Posso ligar para alguns amigos. Cobrar alguns favores.

— Não, pai! Eu quero entrar por mim mesma.— Respondeu brincando com uma mecha de seu longo cabelo castanho. A campainha tocou, e Bella atendeu.

— Eai, priminha.

— Tio, Beau! – Anthony correu até ele. Dani e Julian entraram cumprimentando todos.

— Você poderá tentar outra vez, filha. — Edward disse acariciando seus cabelos.

— Ou eu poderia fazer igual a mamãe e trocar de lugar com o Julian. – Respondeu sorrindo, mas todos na sala arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

Será que começaria tudo outra vez?

FIM


End file.
